Legions
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: After the Team defeated Granny and Bedlam, they face a new challenge as The Light uses Professor Zoom to travel across time and space to retrieve relics and allies to aid in Vandal's contingency for failure before Darkseid's wrath is unleashed. Unable to beat Zoom the Team stays behind and uncovers Thawne's truth and plan, while Wally West and his new Team hunt Zoom down.
1. Episode 1: The Cloak

_**Flash Museum**_

_**Central City, Missouri **_

_**August 22, 2901**_

_**7:16 PM**_

Rain showered the heroes of the Legion as they ducked behind a large armored truck. The truck moved slightly as blaster fire pierced its chassis on the opposite side.

A green skinned boy, no older than nineteen years old with bright blonde hair held a blaster, clutched in between his palms and pressed to his chest. He closed his eyes as thunder struck down on the other side of the truck his back was dug against. Spark flew showering him and Saturn Girl and Starboy.

He opened his eyes and stood up, pointed left and the other two teen heroes ran for cover behind a second police vehicle as Brainiac 5 set an Ionic Disruptor on the truck and ran towards his comrades as the truck exploded flipping over, and flying towards the museum.

Then out of the smog and smoke ran a man in an all yellow suit with red boots and pinstriping. He zoomed to the Legionnaires and grabbed Starboy by the arm and threw the boy to the ground.

Thomas groaned on the ground, blood ran out from the wound under his dark brown hair after his collision with the curb. He crawled back to Brainiac and Imra. Then he stopped, a knee shoved itself into the small of his back. He yelped in pain.

Brainiac and Saturn Girl both stood to attention, Brainiac aiming his blaster square at the yellow suited speedsters face. A face distorted by being vibrated at the speedster's will.

"Fire it and he dies," The speedster said, leaning down, vibrating his hand passing it through Thomas's neck. Starboy's eyes shot open, he gasped for air and looked down at four fingers coming through his adam's apple.

Saturn Girl turned to Brainiac who with tears in his eyes lowered his weapon to his feet. The speedster smiled, he stood up, releasing Starboy who collapsed holding his throat gasping for precious air, rolling onto his back.

The speedster strode to Brainiac and eyed him down. He raised a hand and slapped the blaster out of the boy's hand, then with his forearm shoved him against the SUV.

"You I'm going to enjoy killing," The speedster snarled, spitting in Brainiac's face.

Suddenly, the speedster looked away, and ran out of the way of a lightning bolt sent down from the air. Where the bolt hit the ground stood Lightning Lad, who with a grin on his face reeled a hand back and swung his arm sending lightning at the speedster who ducked, letting the bolt hit Saturn Girl and Brainiac.

Stunned Lightning Lad diverted his attention to his friends, and started running to aid them after he accidentally hurt them. He stopped in his tracks to a hand on the side of his face coming from the back. A second hand rested under his chin.

He broke from the speedster's hold and opened up to punch him as he turned around. Once face to face with the speedster he lowered his arm and opened his eyes wide.

He looked down at his chest to see the speedster's hand embedded in his sternum, but not vibrating. Garth's green eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to his knees as the speedster ran off into the distance, carrying a chest with him.

Starboy, and Saturn Girl jumped to Lightning Lad, holding him in their arms. Their tears dripping onto his now limp body. Brainiac stared off into the direction the speedster ran away in.

A scowl permeated his face. He couldn't even look at his fallen friend, only focused on his next step.

"Eobard, you're not making it to the twenty-first century," Brainiac vowed, "And if you do, you will be stopped."

* * *

**Young Justice: Legions**

* * *

_**New Hall of Justice**_

_**Metropolis, Delaware**_

_**June, 7, 2019**_

Beast Boy sat at a desk, tapping a BIC pen on the edge of a black keyboard sitting in front of him. The words on the screen blured as his focus intensified on the monitor. His eye twitched and his lips quivered.

Cyborg and Robin were oth speaking to him but he payed little to no attention. He blinked quickley and readjusted his gaze on the computer.

An email from Predita, she never emailed him. It was weird to see it, then to open it his heart stopped.

"Gar," Tim said, "You guys are both young, nothing ever lasts forever." Vic nodded his head and Gar just collapsed on the desk, burring his face in his arms folded on the keyboard.

"I don't get it," He choked out, "She said she supported my work with the Outsiders."

It was at that moment Dick walked in decked out as Nightwing and threw a small device at Robin. Tim palmed the device, a small LexCorp communicator. He tapped Garfeild on the shoulder and handed him the device.

"There's no time for the crying BB," Dick said, "We got this off of Trajectory after she dropped it when the Team accidently ran into Infinity Inc last night."

Gar nodded.

"So we need Vic to read the device," Nightwing said.

"And the rest of the Outsiders?" Beast Boy asked, Tim shrugged.

"Guess he'll need them after Vic's done and a plan for whatever is found is made," Tim answered to a nod and smirk on Grayson's face. Gar sighed and closed the browser on the desktop and got out of his chair.

He pushed passed the others and headed straight for the Zeta Tube.

"Tell me when you actually need me," He said.

* * *

_**Markovberg, Marcovia**_

_**June 7, 2019**_

_**7:44 PM**_

Brion sighed, his eyes gazing out the window of his palace. Only several yards from his throne it was, he watched the sun start to set over the Middle Eastern mountains in the distance. His brown eyes gleamed gold with the sun's reflection.

Speaking of reflection he thought about the day he quit the Outsiders and became king. He hadn't known why he became so angry at that moment, sure he was prone to anger. Yet he'd worked through the issues of his volcanic nature already. Or so he thought.

It was odd, it wasn't often he got like that anymore. When he did, though, it was like he'd act more and more like his uncle. His uncle would've done the same as he's doing now, sending Markovian troops to Quarac to do what Byalia had already done. Though failed.

Now he was sending men to slaughter people for reasons he isn't entirely sure of. But for some reason he felt as if it was the right thing to do. He took in a deep intake of air and slowly exhaled out of his nose.

He rested his cheek in his palm on his armrest, his eyes were heavy. Falling short of falling asleep he moaned out a small yawn.

"Sire," A male voice said behind him, "Our troops have taken Quarc, the country is now a colony."

Brion smiled, he looked up at his advisor Zvaid. The man gave a small bow and then walked out of the room, after he left Brion then fell asleep on his throne.

Several minutes passed and the three members of Infinity Inc and Zviad all entered the room and surrounded the throne. A fifth girl entered, she wore a dark indigo cloak that covered her face and body head to toe. She stepped in front of the resting Brion.

Zviad glared at the young girl.

"Do it," He commanded, he turned to Infinity Inc, "If he wakes while she performs kill him."

The cloaked girl reached a hand out and rested it on his forehead, Brion's body started twitching and seizing. She kept on, while Zviad watched a crooked smile on his face.

* * *

_Hey guys, so since Young Justice is getting a season four I thought it would be fun to write this story and predict what I think might and should happen in the future. If you have any ideas I am open to them I might even use them. Till next time see you in a flash!_


	2. Episode 2: Undercover

_**Markovberg, Markovia**_

_**June 18, 2019**_

_**2:19 AM**_

On board the bioship Spoiler and Arrowette and a third young girl sat waiting for Nightwing to deploy them.

"Remember, recon only," He ordered, "The exact moment that anything goes wrong Breach you need to teleport all three of you out, got it?" His voice was stern, he turned to the girl, Breach, a tall and thin dark skinned girl in a navy colored body suit.

She nodded her head and reached for her hip and pulled a pair of goggles out of a utility belt and placed them over her eyes. She and Arrowette strode to the boarding hatch, Stephanie was stopped by Dick.

"You're leading this squad," He told her, "If it goes south, you make sure Beach gets all three of you out."

"What about Geo Force?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We are only here for intel," He explained, "Not to rescue him, I don't need a paper trail leading to the League about the abduction of Markovia's king."

Spoiler gave a nod and put her hood on. She ran to her teammates and excited the bioship.

Once on the ground, cloaked in the trees the three girls stared off at the palace, about two miles away. Spoiler pressed a button on her belt, turning her suit from lavender to black. Arrowette did the same her costume turning into a dark grey.

Breach scanned the castle, her goggles zooming in on the throne room window.

"Brion doesn't appear to be sitting on his throne at the moment," She said.

"Well it is two in the morning," Cissie said, pulling a baton from her boot, Stephanie rose a hand and Cissie sighed. The younger girl put the escrima away.

"Scan the patrols, give me their pattern," Spoiler said to Breach, then turned to Arrowette "I need a signal jammer, no communications for the next hour."

Arrowette smirked, pulled out her bow and an arrow. She aimed into the air, pulling the drawstring back as far as it could go. Then she released it, the team of three waited several moments before Spoiler tried using her commlink. Only static, all communication in a 54 mile radius was cut off.

Spoiler then pulled out her grapple gun and fired at a tower near the castle, waited for the wire to tart then tied it to the tree.

"The patrol won't be on this side of the palace for another 20 minutes, but a second rotation is coming in the next five, if we're going to go?" Breach said, her goggles turning from red to the normal orange.

Stephanie gave Cissie and Amaya both a nod and all three of them took out a zipliner and went down the wire. Arrowette reached the tower first, pushing her legs out and letting go of the handle using the wall to flip down to the ground.

Breach wasn't as acrobatic and jet fell down to the ground as did Spoiler. The three of them ran quietly and swiftly to the moat, Arrowette took point and shimmied down the empty canal. The other two followed. Spoiler staying for a moment to see if they were being watched, when she was sure no one saw them she went down into the beach.

Several miles away, a young girl in an indigo cloak watched the three girls dive into the moat and sneak into the castle. She witnessed through a portal in her hands, which disappeared with a wave, and second portal opened which she walked through.

* * *

Within the walls of the catacombs under the great castle Spoiler and the others tiptoed down the pitchblack halls with only a dim flashlight in Cissie's hands guiding the way.

"What are we even looking for?" Amaya asked, Cissie shrugged her shoulders, and then stopped as they came to an impasse. Two tunnels.

"Left," Stephanie said with no hesitation, "This was the tunnel Barron Bedlam used when he staged the coup, whatever Nightwing thinks we are going to find, it's gotta be there."

Cissie and Amaya exchanged nervous glances as Steph took the flashlight and stode passed them. Reluctantly the two girls followed the bat.

Unbenounced to them they were also being followed. The girl in the indigo cloak hoved over the ground, and the shadows seemed to darken around her.

* * *

Arrowette crept slowly towards a door, Breach and Spoiler following slowly behind. She peered in through the open doorway. Before her was a room, dimly lit by a series of candles in a circle. Cissie raised an eyebrow and gazed at a pentagram painted on the ground with a candle on each point.

"Shit," She mumbled, She stepped into the room with Steph and Amaya on either side of her. Cissie almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a girl emerge from the floor in the middle of the pentagram.

"Are you here to rescue me?" The girl asked.

The girls of the team gave each other concerned and strange glances. Arrowette raised a hand and pointer finger.

"Rescue you from?" She asked her voice trailing off as a sweep of freezing cold entered her body. She wished her suit was better insulated, but it was summer, in eastern Europe. It shouldn't be this cold.

Spoiler felt the chill as well, she turned around and stared at a man, no a monster with firey skin and burning eyes.

"I asked them for help," The girl in the cloak explained, "They won't now they use my powers to control their king."

Confused, Amaya glanced at the girl.

"What?" She said.

"They were losing their mental control of him," She said solemnly, "They needed me to rewrite his mind."

"Who's mind?" Cissie asked, Stephanie sighed.

"Brion's," She gasped, "Was he controlled when he murdered his uncle?"

"I know not," The girl answered. Then the girl covered her mouth, the others turned around and gazed at Onslaught. Why would Devastation's squad be in Markovia.

"You're not making it outta here," Devastation crowed, cracking her knuckles.

"Breach, open a portal now!" Spoiler shouted, Amaya waved her hand a blue portal opening in front of Devastation. "Everyone in!"

Arrowette ran through first, followed by Breach, and Spoiler.

"Come on! You wanted rescuing!" Spoiler ordered the girl in the cloak who ran past her into the portal that started to close around her and Steph. Devastation reached a hand out to grab her leg but the girl disappeared.

"Dammit!" Devastation growled.


	3. Episode 3: Locomotion

_**Cave Justice….. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**_

_**June 17, 2019**_

*Arrowette, B28, Spoiler, B27, Breach, B34*

Nightwing sat at a desk in the main room of the cave waiting for the girls when their designations were called out by the computer when they teleported in, accompanied by a fourth girl.

Tim and Victor stood up and readied their weapons. Spoiler placed herself in front of the new girl with her hands in the air.

"She has information as to what's going on in Markovia!" Arrowette shouted, Tim put his staff down at looked over to Vic who's arm transformed from his cannon back into a regular hand.

"Explain," Nightwing ordered, his face hardening. He glared at the new girl, who pulled the purple hood off of her head, after seeing the boy wonder. She revealed her pale skin and raven hair. She gazed at Tim with eyes of pure ocean blue and fear.

* * *

_**Metropolis, Delaware **_

_**September 22, 2901**_

_**9:59 PM**_

"I can't pinpoint a time that Reverse Flash might;ve ran off to," Booster Gold said, Brainiac sighed and swiped away the hologram.

"He must've gone somewhen, with the Darkkrider gone from the Time Buro's ship deck," Staurn Girl inputted. Starboy gave a slight nod.

Thomas walked over and pulled up all known instances of the Holy Lance in history.

"Maybe he isn't looking for the whole thing?" Thomas said.

Brainiac smirked.

"Of course, Giddieon, scan for all instances of the Spear of Destiny in a state of disrepair, if we can find moments in time where a piece of it was missing even if it was for a mere second we can find where Eobard might end up," Brainiac ordered the computer, who started cross searching for moments in time where that might've happened.

"2016," Staurn Girl said, "He has the head, now he needs the upper shaft." She pointed at an image. The spear layed on the floor of a museum with a chunk under the spearhead missing.

"Okay, 2016 here we come," Brainiac said, "Giddeon take the Waverider to June 20, 2016!"

* * *

_**The Timestream….**_

"Braini, Eobard must've arrived earlier than this, there's too much kinetic energy tearing the planet apart." Booster said, trying to keep the ship on course.

"We aren't coming to this exact date for the spear or to find him, I know exactly where he's going next, I need to collect something here!" Brainiac said, controlling a tractor beam on the ship.

Much to everyone's confusion.

* * *

_**Cave Justice, Boston, Massetchutess **_

_**June 24, 2019**_

_**6:30 PM**_

"Alright team," Nightwing said standing on a raised podium in the new cave, built by the US Government after public opinion of the League had returned to grace.

The cave, was more like a bunker built on the side of a mountain a few miles outside Boston. In the main room there was a raised platform where Nightwing stood, leaning over the railing staring down at his team. Arrowette, Spoiler, Halo, Breacher, and Thirteen. As well as the Outsiders. Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Static, Wonder Girl, and Terra.

The rest of both teams were already on missions of their own.

"According to the girl Spoiler's unit found we've got confirmation that Geo Force is being controlled physically," Nightwing said, "Apparently ambassador Zviad is a member of the Light and has hired out Onslaught to perform as Brion's personal meta task force."

"Also," Wonder Woman said standing beside him, "There is going to be a shipment of a new drug into the city that King Brion is going to personally oversee with Onslaught."

"We are sending in two teams," Dick said, "My squad and a squad led by Beast Boy."

"Nightwing's team will plant themselves onto the train that's carrying this substance into Markovia," Wonder Woman announced, "Beast Boy, you'll be the team that traces the merchandise back to its place of origin."

Beast Boy nodded.

"Beta squad, my group, Terra, Wonder Girl, Arrowette, Breacher, Halo and Static," Nightwing commanded, "We depart in ten minutes so gear up!"

* * *

"Nice of Wonder Woman to let us use her invisible plane," Virgil said, licking his feet up onto the chair in front of him and leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Cassie who sat next to him slapped his legs and forced him to sit up straight, he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

Dick sat in the pilot's seat, he guided the jet over Quraq. He watched as the bioship flew passed them into the mountains, trailing a train beneath them in the opposite direction. Dick pressed a button on the console and looked to his right at Spoiler in the co pilot's chair.

"Time?" Stephanie asked. Dick answered with a small nod of the head. Spoiler stood up and walked out of the cockpit into the passenger bay.

She sat next to Tara who sat in front of Breecher and Arrowette, on the other side was Cas and Virgil. Halo sat alone in the back of the plane. Filling all but one seat.

Dick stood in the front and put his hands on his hips. Arrowette reached under her seat and pulled out her bow, flipping a switch compacting it.

Cassie wore a new red and gold costume and sheathed a short sword to her golden boot. Virgil folded up a metal disk and Spoiler placed her tonfa on her back.

"Alright, we are flying over the exact train Brion and Onslaught are smuggling this drug out of Quarq." Dick explained, "Remember, we aren't here to save Brion from Onslaught, due to the psychic manipulation of Bad Samaritan and our new friend Raven he believes that he is in no danger."

"We board the train, try to avoid all of them, take a sample of the drug and get back on this plane," Spoiler added, Dick smirked at her and waved a hand. His team all stood up and walked to the back.

"We get parachutes," Cissie asked, "Right?" Dick shot her a half genuine smile.

"Sure," He said, pulling a leaver and the hatch opened and Spoiler, Terra, Halo, Wonder Girl, and Static jumped out. Arrowette and Breecher held onto each other and flung themselves out. Dick shook his head holding in laughter and ran for the hatch, pulling a second lever on his way off the plane closing it up.

The seven heroes each glided down using spider-monkey like gliders that they had installed on each of their suits before this mission. Arrowette and Breecher landed on the boxcar first. Cisse barrel rolled and pulled an arrow out of her quiver and stabbed the box container she knelt on.

The Breecher then opened a portal into the main car of the train and each hero fell through and the two girls jumped in.

On the train Spoiler and Terra looked around keeping point, making sure that no one saw them. Dick ran to one end of the car and opened the door, he stepped out and opened next door ever so slightly.

He saw Icicle Jr and Holocaust guarding Brion and a large crate. He peered in and grinded his teeth.

Unbenounced to Nightwing the door on the other end of the car opened and it wasn't his team that opened it. He only turned around when he heard a loud thud and saw Breecher hit the floor after being punched to the ground by Devastation. He gritted his teeth and slammed the door shut.

"You shouldn't be here!" Devastation yelled at him.

"We'll neither should you but okay," DIck said, not really considering how lame of a comeback that was, "You're outgunned!"

Devastation snickered and then ran forward. Plowing through Dick's teammates, and dragging Spoiler by the leg, and throwing her at the former boy wonder. She crashed into him, sending him into the door, flinging it open. He fell through the opening and hung on for dear life on the coupling holding the two cars together.

He slowly got back to his feet and stood up on the short platform on the end of the car.

"Funny how you say she's outgunned!" A voiced, muffled by a mechanical synthesizer called out to him. Dick looked op at the sky to see a man in a red suit with a white mask staring at him. Deadshot.

"Tell me Lawton, how much money they paying you," Dick requested, "I'll double it!"

Deadshot shook his head and sighed.

"I saw you kids boarding my train!" Deadshot said, "I gotta punish you for that!"

Dick rolled his eyes and reached at his belt, and like lightning he threw a batarang at Deadshot's targeting device over his eye. Deadshot yelped and fell backwards.

Lawton ripped the camera from his eye and rubbed his eye, when he looked up he saw Nightwing standing before him, he moved quickly dodging a kick from the Batman's student.

Deadshot then cocked the cannon on his wrist and fired it at Dick's head, missing by an inch. Dick reached for a baton on his back and lunged forwards shoving the metal pipe into the barrel of Deadshot's cannon.

"Fine," Floyd said cockily, "Don't need it."

* * *

Back on board the train Arrowette and Wonder Girl fended off Devastation. Cissie leaped under a right hook from the brutish woman and Cassie kicked Devastation in the back of the neck while she was distracted by the archer.

Devastation turned around to attack Cas but underneath her Cis had already drew back and arrow. She winked at Devastation.

"Yoo who?" She mocked, Devastation froze and turned her head only to see an arrow fly at her face hitting her in the cheek. It exploded. Devastation laughed.

"Is that it?" She asked. She turned around then a lasso tied around her shoulders, "Come on?"

Cassie smirked at the outright dismissiveness of Devastation's words. She tighted the lasso and wrapped it around her wrists.

"Submit!" She called out, Devastation started to laugh then torrents of electricity went through her.

"That's nothing girly girl!" Devastation said, breaking loose from the lasso empowered by Zeus. Then from her left a shock hit her in the side, "I've handled worse from Black Lightning, sorry kid!"

Static growled and pushed more power into her. His eyes glew a bright whitish blue with electricity. Black, white and blue colored bolts rosed from his fingers crashing into Devastation.

"Breecher now!" he choked out, clear that Virgil's energy was almost gone. Devastation then started walking towards Virgil, who's knees started to buckle from the force he was using.

Sticky and hot sweat beaded on his forehead as Devastation drew closer, when she was mere feet from him she stopped and fell through a hole in the ground.

"Sorry!" Breecher said to Virgil, running over to catch him, "I had to think of where to drop her where it wouldn't kill her."

Virgil panted with and arm wrapped around Amyaya's shoulders he looked up and her and gave a slight chuckle.

"Nearly killed me," He said.

Spoiler, Arrowette and Wonder Girl walked to the door Nightwing left from.

"Breecher, Halo stay with Static, Terra with us." Spoiler ordered, and she opened the door, the door to Brion and the drug.


	4. Episode 4: Lies

**Abu Dhabi, Qurac**

**June 20, 2019**

**8:58 PM**

"Bio Ship, bring us lower." Beast Boy whispered to the bio ship. They descended behind the mountain a mile from the warehouse they tracked Brion's train from. This was its place of origin.

"KF, stay on board the ship, Orphan, Robin, Cyborg let's go," Ordered standing up once the ship came to the ground. He ran for the hatch, which opened and he Cyborg, Robin and Orphan exited.

Robin scanned the area, no guards that his eyes could see, Cyborg scanned for biorhythms. Nothing. Something was off.

"Something doesn't make sense," Tim said, "There's no personnel."

Orphan shrugged then leaped down the hill, sliding on her back. Robin and Beast Boy exchanged glances and Cyborg sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Guess she thinks it's all clear," Vic infered, Tim shook his head.

"I don't think she cares," He said, jumping out of their hiding spot, running after her. Beast Boy transformed into a wolf and followed. Cyborg started running after them.

Orphan came down to the west entrance to the warehouse, she krept around the open doorway. Keeping close to the wall she shot her head left and right. Maybe Vic's scanner was faulty she thought. There's no way they'd leave this place unguarded.

She saw a computer monitor still online, she ran over to it and pulled the chair out. Cassandra planted herself in the chair and rolled to the computer and grabbed the computer's mouse. She started scrolling and clicking through links.

"Data," She said in broken english, she clicked on one link and it was a DNA analysis of a 14 year old girl. According to the article she was caucasiain, and had no meta gene but still was birthed with powers of the supernatural. Had to be Raven.

She clicked on a second link and it was the DNA of a middle aged man, combined with Talia Al Ghul. She clicked on a second link.

The genetically altered child was created in a petri dish and ages, learns and thinks at several times the normal rate. Only a year old he appears to look seven years old with the intelligence of a boy in his mid teens. At least in academics, emotional maturity was around that of a nine year old.

"You shouldn't snoop around," A man's voice scolded her, Cassandra turned around standing up. The chair fell to the ground under her and she gritted her teeth. It was her father.

David Cain.

She glared at him and fingered the sword sheathed on the small of her back. He smiled at her.

"Cassie, I made you that costume, why'd you rip off the little gold plates?" He asked, her suit once had two golden plates with David's personal crest engraved on them located on her shoulders. When taken in by Batman she removed them.

"Orphan!" Robin shouted running into the warehouse, with Beat Boy and Cyborg at his sides. All three of them were wearing dark wear covering the lower halves of their faces and making them only partially recognizable.

"Boy wonder," David snickered, "You realize I recognize your voice and the other two of you are two unique to be doing undercover work."

"Disappointed?" Cyborg taunted, "Cause if you are I'd be happy to call in Superboy."

David growled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he'd be a greater challenge than you!" He snarled, before he finished speaking he had thrown a knife into Cyborg's leg. Vic crashed to the ground. Reacting to that Beast Boy went down and tended to Cyborg's injury and Robin ran forward at David.

He drew his bo staff, and swung the metal pole at the man. David like lightning grabbed the end of the bo stopping Robin in his tracks. He pushed forwards on it, sending Robin backwards, tripping on his cape.

David started to walk to the Boy Wonder then stopped, leaning to the left as a sword came down at his right. He turned ever so slightly to see his daughter twirling the blade in her hands. She spun the katana around then twirled on her heels swinging the sword upwards.

David took out a dagger and blocked the attack from below. He smiled at her.

"Mr. Drake and the Detective have made you soft," He commented on her being less ruthless than he. David, with his free hand reached for his back and drew a katana of his own and swung at her, Cass broke the blade lock and somersaulted away.

Once a yard away she sheathed the sword and threw a batarang at David who swung his blade, slicing the bat shaped shuriken in half. He started to walk over to her, stopped by a red beam of laser energy that came between them.

He looked to the left at Vic, standing with an arm wrapped around Gar who helped him up. Vic's left arm was transformed into his fusion cannon and he readied a second shot and fired, missing David by a full foot and tumbling down onto his back taking Beast Boy down with him.

"Still not used to that gun?" Tim asked, jumping up on David's back, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and kicking him in the back. David reached to grab Tim's arm, but Robin let go and used David's back to propel himself off in a double back flip, distracting him long enough for Orphan to kick her father in the chest.

"No not really," Vic said, standing back up, he ran over to the computer and a USB port came out from his pinky which he plugged in.

Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and leaped onto David, biting his shoulder. David slammed his left knee into the nether regions of Gar's feline form, forcing Garfield to let go, transform back into human form and hunch over on the floor in immense pain.

"Wear a cup kid," David said, pulling a glock off his right hip and cocking it. A batarang flew passed his face coming from behind him. He turned around and glared at Robin who with a huge smile on his face threw a second one.

David caught it mid air and threw it back at Tim, striking him in the trap on his left shoulder so hard that he spun around and fell forward, face planting on the cement floor.

"Guys, I downloaded the contents of this console!" Vic said, unplugging and running over to TIm and helping the boy wonder up to his feet.

"Orphan, now would be a good time to use some smoke!" Beast Boy said, limping over to Tim and Vic with Cass at his side.

Orphan reached into her belt and threw a pallet to the floor, engulfing the entire room with thick, black smoke.

When the smoke cleared several minutes later David looked around, realizing that the four heroes were gone, his daughter included. He growled in frustration and pulled out a communicator.

"The trap worked, they came," He said into the device, "But they escaped with the contents of the entire system."

*This is unfortunate,* Ra's Al Ghul's voice said to him, *Now our covers will be blown and the heroes will find out the ruse, that will not do.*

"Should I inform Deathstroke?" Cain inquired.

*I will tell my figurehead, your fate will be up to him,* Ra's explained, then nothing but static.

* * *

Back on the bioship Cyborg pulled the data up on the big screen as they left Qurac. Kid Flash looked at Tim's injury and wrapped it.

"Looks like Ra's lied when he said he isn't a member of the Light," Beast Boy said.

"Or maybe he wasn't an active member," Tim wondered, "That would mean he was telling the truth from a certain point of view."

"Well I don't know," Vic sighed, "But what I do know is that some of this DNA matches Batman, and that brings up way more questions than I even want answered."

"Wonder how alpha's doing?" Bart said, receiving a curious look from everyone else.


	5. Episode 5: Try to Win

"Woah!" Dick shouted, ducking over a baseball bat Deadshot had swung at his stomach. Grayson flipped over it, landed back on the train car, rolling over to the oppisite end. He stood up, nearly falling off into the canyon below from the momentum.

His raven hair brushed in front of his face as he glared at Lawton who threw the bat down, it rolled off the passenger car flying backwards into the abis. Dick then ran forwards, reeling a punch in, he thrusted his fist forward.

With force like the train they fought on his knuckles connected to Deadshot's jaw. Lawton spun around and on his way down to the floor under their feet he pushed up one leg into Dick's lower left abdomen.

* * *

On board the train Spoiler and Terra leped forwards, tackling Holocaust and Icicle to the floor, behind them Arrowette stood, and fired an arrow at Brion. Trapping the king in a net.

Holocaust shoved Terra off of him and punched her in the neck. He stood up, holding her hair, wrapped around his wrist and slammed the small girl against the wall of the train car. Terra fell back to the ground, holding herself in pain as Holocaust kicked her.

"The only reason you're alive now is because the crowd told me not to kill you!" He shouted at her, kneeling down and grabbing the nape of her neck, "And there ain't no crowd here."

Terra behind the bloody nose gave him a smirk and reached in her pocket, pulling out a rock. She threw it behind him and then pulled it back towards her, ramming the rock into his eye. He let go of her and held his eye in pain.

When Holocaust finnaly looked up, to his surpise Terra headbutted him. Knocking the nineteen year old on his back.

Icicle Jr swung frozen swords of ice at Steph's head, that she blocked with her tonfa. Spoiler knocked one out of his hand and moved back, throwing one of her weapons at him. Hitting Jr in the mouth. He snarled at her and lunged forwards, ramming them both into the wall. Steph crawled out from under him.

Steph picked up her two batons and connected them at their bases into a staff and twirled it around in her hands. When Jr stood back up he was met with a hit in the gut by her bo.

"Stop that!" He shouted at her, he fired a blast of snow at her, encasing her left arm in ice. Steph fell to the ground, the ice shattering off of her on contact with the floor.

Jr snickered to himself walking up to her, then an arrow pierced his left arm. He turned around and saw Arrowette ready to fire three more. He started running towards the archer. Getting shot in the shoulder and chest.

Cissie lined up a fourth arrow and fired at his jaw. When it connected the other arrows exploded in a foamy mess and Jr toppled over.

"GA is right," Cissie mused, "Jaw of glass."

"Amusing," Stephanie sighed standing back up. Rubbing her cold arm, she thought it might be broken, good thing it was numb as hell.

"You four are lucky that I am currently not in the mood to face you," Brion mocked them as Stephanie and Cissie pried open the crate. Tara shook her head at her brother.

"No," She said, "Zvaid is not near enough to urge you to fight."

"I do not know what you speak of," Brion snarled.

"I know," Tara said solemnly, "And unfortunately we must leave you in his care, I cannot and will not abduct my home's king, even if it were to save him."

Cassie walked up behind Tara and put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. She led Tara away from her poisoned brother. Violet with sorrow walked up to Brion, he stuck his nose up.

"I will no longer take you as my queen Halo," He announced. Violet's eyes weld in tears as she turned to Amaya.

"I'll get Nightwing and boom tube us back to the cave," She said in between cries, "Open a portal."

Amaya nodded and snapped her fingers and a portal opened that Virgil, Cassie, Tara and Cissie walked through. Steph pulled a few canisters from the large crate out and put them in her pockets and went through Breecher's portal. Amaya left, closing the portal behind her. Leaving Violet alone with Brion.

"Violet," Brion whispered, "Why wouldn't you accept that Baron Bedlam deserved it?"

Violet tried not to rip the net off of him, releasing her former boyfriend from the wall, the urge was too great.

"I thought you told your team you'd help Grayson," Brion said, his voice cold, frozen like it was when he melted his uncle's face.

Violet turned around and opened a boom tube which she stepped through.

On the top of the train she witnessed Deadshot pin Nightwing to the roof of the train, his head leaning of the car, she looked forwards at a tunnel coming up. She yelped and her colors changed to yellow, firing a blast of plasma at Deadshot, he flung off of Dick, and almost off the train. Dick stood up and ran to Halo.

"Time to go?" He asked, shouting as both their ears popped at the rapid changing of elevation and velocity. Halo nodded and Dick gave her the thumbs up.

Violet opened a second boom tube and the pair jumped through. Deadshot ran towards it. Missing and falling on his face, he laid down as the train passed through the tunnel, only two feet in between him and the stone roof of the tunnel.

Lawton stood up after the train emerged from the tunnel. He pressed a finger to his ear piece.

"Slade, you're gonna have to pay me a lot more to deal with Nightwing!" He shouted into his comm.

* * *

_**Cave Justice, Boston, Massetchutsetess**_

_**June 20, 2019**_

_**10:36 PM**_

*Tigress B07* The computer sang as Artemis walked into the cave. She looked around at the team sitting around a large table, not unlike the one the League sat at aboard the Watchtower.

She sat beside Nightwing and stared at the canister in front of him. She noticed that Dic had no stood up and put his hands on the table.

"Okay now that we are all here I call this meeting of the team, it covert and public factions to order." Dick said, receiving a grown from nearly everyone in the room.

Artemis snickered and shook her head.

"As if I was gonna wait for you to let me talk," She sneered, Bart cackled at her from across the table.

"But that's exactly what you did," He chuckled, nudging Cissie beside him, only to receive an eye roll and a dismissive wave of her hand. He smiled at her which she wouldn't turn to look at him, holding back a laugh.

"Don't make me go over there kid," Atremis scolded the young boy, to which he responded with a shooing motion of both hands and snootily pushing his node to the air.

"Well Bart is kinda right," Dick mused to himself, getting nothing but a punch to the hip from Artemis next to him.

"Now tell me why I wasn't informed of this huge team mission tonight?" Artemis questioned Dick, putting her elbow on the edge of the table and resting her chin in her open palm. Staring up at Grayson with playful,snarky, and frankly pissed off eyes.

"You were babysitting for Iris and Barry tonight," Dick said with a shrug.

"A task Bart could've performed," Artemis said turning to Bart, not removing her chin from her hand and arm from the table. Bart rolled his eyes and threw a rubber ball at her nose which she caught without blinking.

"I thought it was more important to have you there than on the mission," Dick defended himself.

"Basically he wanted you out of the way," Superboy said with a shake of the head, Dick's jaw dropped in offense. Much to everyone's amusement.

"Okay can we get back to the serious discussion?" Stephanie asked, raising her hands to the sky like an over eager school girl.

"Sure," Dick said, "Now I bet you are all wondering why I called us all here tonight after our successful mission."

"Yeah considering we already had the mission briefing," Garfield stated rather bluntly. Dick smiled at the green skinned boy and pointed a finger gun at him.

"Yeah, well I got Robin and Orphan analysing the second canister that Steph got her hands on," Grayson announced, "And Vic is hard at work filing through the files your squad uncovered."

"So everything that really needs to be discussed has been discussed," Artemis said, her voice curious as to Dick's point.

"Yeah, I mean if Ed doesn't have to be here, why do I?" Bart asked, standing up.

"Ed's training kids at the Metahuman Youth Centre," M'gann explained, Bart shrugged.

"Then I guess I'll go help him," Bart announced starting to walk away.

"Bartholomew," Cissie shouted, "Sit!" Bart sighed and sluggishly moved back to his seat and plated himself in it, slouching with his arms folded across his chest.

"So what is there to discuss?" Superboy asked, everyone else nodded also thinking the same thing. All eyes turned to Nightwing who sighed and glanced at Tara and Violet, who neither of which, had said a word since they'd gotten back to the cave.

"Raven informed us that she was used by the Light to rewrite Brion's brain," Dick said, "He is in danger, and while I do not know if he was being controlled when he killed Bedlam I don't care."

"We need to discuss what do we do about it, how we remove Zvaid, get Raven or M'gann to reverse the damage done to Brion's mind and rescue Geo-Force, before the Light has a stronger grip on his soul than they already do."

Everyone in the room started exchanging glances and whispers. Dick bit his lip and put his head down, he didn't now how'd he'd be able to pull it off, but he couldn't let the Light tighten their grip on the boy. He shouldn't have given up on him months earlier, before Raven was forced to tamper with his mind.

He didn't know if Brion was able to be saved. But for Tara and Violet, he had to hope. He had to hope that he could bring back their loved one. Get Geo-Force to believe in justice again. Before it was too late, assuming that it wasn't already.

* * *

_**Markovberg, Markovia**_

_**June 21, 2019**_

_**1:00 AM**_

"He rests now," Zviad told his allies within the Light.

"I heard from Deadshot that samples of the agent were stolen," Deathstroke said disappointedly.

"Well, I heard all of the League of Shadows' confidential files are now in the hands of the enemy." Queen Bee mused, "This is Zviad's first major operation with us, I'd be careful to judge seeing as how many times you've failed in the past year."

"Yes, all of this is disappointing," Vandal sighed, "But eventually the League was going to find out that Ra's is still a member of Light, albeit not active, and that we'd been using our position as the behind the scenes rulers of Markovia to track and birth metas with a simple drug."

"Speaking of Ra's, what'll be of project Wonder," Lex Luthour asked, then an eighth hologram appeared.

"Funny you should ask my friend, in a mere month the boy will be ready," Ra's said, much to everyone's enjoyment.

"And now our good dealings may proceed," Vandal stated, "Eventually they will see the Light."

* * *

**Alright guys! That wraps up the five part first episode of Young Justice Legions. That was all the season premier. If you guys have any questions please to ask away in the reviews section, but don't ask for huge spoilers. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed see you next time in episode two. **


	6. Episode 6: Thawne

_**Manhattan, New York**_

_**June 28, 2019**_

_**3:50 PM**_

Cassie grunted, she fell down from three stories with an inhibitor color around her neck. This mission was going well. She landed on the roof of a bus and rolled off of it onto the crowded New York street.

She stared up into the sky and sighed. Her eyes rolled behind her eyelids. Whatta day? She thought.

"You're done already?" A man asked her, she opened her eyes and started crawling backwards away from Zoom.

"I'm not!" Conner shouted, coming down from the sky, ramming a fist into the Reverse Flash's face. Zoom growled at the boy of steel.

He moved back quickly and ran up onto the roof of the bus and stared down at Superboy and Wonder Girl. He cackled at them.

"Thought that they'd at least send Kid Flash," He snickered, "At least he could keep up, if only for a moment." He turned his head to the sound of a sonic boom. Boom tube? No, that was more mechanical, this was the sound barrier being ruptured.

Bart Alllen.

Reverse Flash grinned and pulled a device out of his pocket and flipped it open like an old cell phone. He pressed a purple button on it and on the roof of the museum an invisible sphere, almost identical to the one Bart arrived in materialized. He ran for it, boarding his vessel immediately just as the Kid Flash arrived.

Bart's feet slide on the ground, burning the rubber soles of his boots, filling his nostrils with the smell of charred tires. He stopped and stared at the ship Eobard boarded as it disappeared in a flash of green.

"Kid Flash!" A young girl shouted, not getting Bart's attention, "Did you know your mentor's nemesis returned?"

That was the question several people started asking at once. He kept staring into the sky. His eyes blinked rapidly, like he couldn't believe what he saw. A time machine.

Eobard Thawne died in 2007, the same year Vandal supposedly formed the Light with Lex Luthor. Was this a second Thawne? Bart was confused, he didn't answer the civilians' questions.

He slugged away towards Superboy and Wonder Girl and sighed. Conner wrapped an arm around the boy and rubbed his shoulder then walked away, calling for the Bio Ship. Cassie gazed at Bart's distraught face.

* * *

_**Twelve Years ago… August 9, 2007**_

_**Belle Reve Penitentiary, Louisiana**_

_**3:46 AM**_

Eobard Thawne sat in a prison cell, bouncing a ball against a wall and caught it when it came back to him. A collar was strapped around his muscular neck. The collar dampened his metahuman powers of super speed.

He mumbled to himself, how he'd get back at the Justice League for thwarting his plan. Killing everyone who was to watch the launch of a spacecraft days earlier, a launch that Iris West covered on television.

It would've been the greatest stab to the gut he could've given Barry Allen, then he could finally kill the cursed Flash.

Stupid Batman for tracing his movment to the launch pad, bitchy Wonder Woman for evacing the premesise and to hell with Superman. For fighting him off. Curse the man of steel, if anyone was to defeat him it was supposed to be The Flash, it was wrong for anyone but his nemesis to humiliate him on live TV.

He caught the ball one last time and squeezed on it hard, his nails digging into it, letting air slip out from the small rubber sphere.

"One day," He whispered behind gritted teeth and hateful green eyes.

He dropped the ball and scooted backwards on his cot when a boomtube opened in front of him and Vandal Savage along with a second alien walked through.

"Eobard Thawne," Vandal mused, his hands folded behind his back, "How the mighty have fallen?"

"Savage, you have no idea," Thawne said, rolling his eyes, he turned his gaze to the grey, rocky skinned alien.

"Oh, allow me to introduce you to my colleague," Vandal crowed, the alien glared at Savage.

"Vandal, I do not need you to introduce myself," He said, "Eobard Thawne of Earth, otherwise known as Professor Zoom, or Reverse Flash, I am Darkseid ruler of Apokolips."

"What the hell is this Savage?" Zoom sneered, raising an eyebrow and gesturing his hands in a circle around Darksied.

"A proposition, see me and several others who've been wrong by the accursed League have joined forces, supplying resources, talents and-"

"Cut to the chase," Thawne said.

"Vandal sees you as being a valuable asset to their mission on Earth, I on the other hand do not," Darksied said.

"Yeah, and tell me Savage, what do you want from me that's so valuable?" Thawne asked.

"Do you still have your time-sphere?" Savage asked, Thawne visibly, confused answered with a nod, "I'll explain more after we are in a more secure location, Icicle?"

Icicle Sr. then entered from the boomtube with a body, identical to Thawne, but deceased.

Thawne stood up with a grin, "Let me guess, Lex isn't very good at cloning yet?"

"He successfully cloned a non-metahuman, metas on the other hand have an extra gene that requires more finesse." Vandal said, "Resulting in this failed experiment."

"We leave the body and go got it," Thawne said, "But tell me, what is one specific piece you need, I won't leave without knowing exactly what my talents will be utilized for."

"Do you know anything of the Holy Lance?" Vandal Savage asked. Thawne pondered it for a moment and came to the conclusion that he'd heard the term but knew nothing of it. But what he did know, it had to be something important enough to still be discussed in the next two hundred years.

"Come, I'll explain it," Vandal said, and the four left through the boom tube, leaving the dead clone behind.

* * *

_**Twelve Years later…. **_

_**June 28, 2019**_

_**The Hub, Hollywood CA**_

_**2:22 PM**_

Bart sat on the couch wearing only a pizza stained tee shirt and red basketball shorts. In the past few days he had been staying nights at The Hub, sleeping in till 2:00 in the afternoon and taking up as much space in the living room as possible.

Bags of Cheetos, Ruffles, Polar Pops and dozens of bottles of water covered the table and floor around the couch. Vic swore, the boy had a room he could leave this crap in. Not as if Cyborg was really willing to say anything, Bart was going through some stuff.

No one was really sure what, but the boy seemed off. Like he'd repressed an odd feeling inside, he was even acting weird to Cissie and Jaime. And keeping in mind that was his best friend and girlfriend that fact that he started distancing himself off put everyone.

So keeping that in mind, Vic said nothing, just weaving through the trash to sit on the couch. Bart moved his leg so Vic could sit down. Bart sat hunched over, remote in his right hand and a Polar Pop in the other, the straw in his mouth chewed into a mess of crumpled plastic.

His eyes looked heavy and black circles lined them underneath.

Vic stared at the boy, he wanted so bad to say, "Bart you better get your crap together man or so help me!" But he didn't. No one else did and he didn't want to seem like a jerk.

"Mornin' Vic," Bart mumbled, turning his attention off of Ridiculousness for a second to acknowledge Vic.

"Mornin'," Victor answered. Bruh, it's the damn afternoon!

Vic turned his gaze off of Bart as Tim and Cissie entered. He stood up and jumped over the other side of the couch.

"Cis, you gotta talk to him!" Vic exclaimed, keeping his voice as low and authoritative as possible.

Cissie sighed and shoved her hands in her nonexistent pockets of her dark blue jeans. She strode quietly over to the couch and layed down, resting her head on Bart's left thigh. She stared at the TV, and nuzzled her head on his legs.

"Bart, how long have you been watching TV today?" She asked, Bart did not answer for a minute.

"Four hours," He said, "I think."

Cissie exhaled and moved her head off of his lap and sat up, she took the TV remote from him and put it under her leg. Bart did not seem to notice, she then grabbed his chin and turned his head and with her golden brown eyes stared into his soul.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, you are not gonna sit here like a slob all day," She commanded him, he turned his eyes and looked down at his lap.

"Bart, come on," She said, standing up and grabbing his hand, "You're gonna get dressed, even if I have to do it for you, and we are leaving the tower."

Bart moaned as she pulled him to his feet, not letting go of his hand, as they passed Tim and Vic she threw her keys at Tim. Tim caught her car keys in both hands on his chest and watched her drag the Kid Flash up the stairs.

"Start the car!" She shouted, "And Vic, Zatanna gave you the glamour charm to hide the armor so you can go out and have a good time, don't think I'll let you stay here all day either!"

Vic opened his mouth to speak, as he pulled the charm from his pocket, but before he said anything Bart's door slammed shut.

Cissie threw Bart onto his unmade bed and stood in front of the door with her arms crossed. Bart stared up at her on his knees with a pleading look.

"Are you sixteen or are you six?" She asked, "Get dressed."

Bart moaned obnoxiously and crawled to a small wooden dresser. He reached up to an open drawer and clutched it, pulling himself up to his feet slowly. Cissie glared at him with a roll of her eyes and huffed at his obsceneness.

Once on his feet Bart opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of ripped blue jeans and threw them onto his bed. He stared at Cissie, batting his eyes. She shook her head and pointed at the closet door. With a hunch in his back Bart slugged to the closet and swung the door open.

"Do you need me to pick a shirt out for you?" Cissie asked monotonously, after a few moments of watching her boyfriend simply stare into the closet at the four shirts he kept there at the Hub. Bart sighed and grabbed one and pulled it off the hanger.

He turned around and saw Cissie laying on the door with her head on the floor and feet in the air. She had her phone a few inches from her face. It would be so easy for Bart to run and vibrate through the wall while she wasn't looking. She then glanced at him and shot him a death glare.

Bart pulled the white tee shirt off and slipped out of his basketball shorts, quickly grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. Cissie hadn't seen him that naked before, he didn't know if she watched him undress, but still felt embarrassed. So he put his new yellow polo shirt on and sat on his bed, grabbing his black Air Forces and sliding them on his feet.

"I wouldn't wear those today," Cissie mumbled, Bart looked confused, "You don't want some asshole dropping a cheese covered drumstick on them."

Bart took the sneakers off and put on his beat up Converse, making an inaudible noise.

"Done?" Cissie asked.

"Yeah," Bart answered.

"Good!" She said, reverse somersaulting off of the door and standing up, she opened the bedroom door and walked out first. Bart followed, he started walking for the stairs when Cissie grabbed him by the ear. He yelped in pain as her freshly done nails dug in.

"You forgot something." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Brushing," She said, "Teeth, hair, I won't take you out looking like you just crawled out of bed or kiss you at all today if your breath smells like Forager's BO."

Bart then reluctantly ran to the bathroom.

Cissie chuckled to herself, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets thinking to herself, 'damn I'm good!'

* * *

_**Cave Justice Boston, Massetchutets**_

_**June 28, 2019**_

_**2:44 PM**_

In the cave's gym Virgil and Ed were playing a one on one game of basketball, needless to say Ed wasn't very good. He might be a quick runner after running track and field in eighth grade, but as a sophomore and not having played an organized sport since then he kinda fell off the sports guy type.

Virgil, on the other hand, was a player on his school's basketball team until his graduation only a couple months ago.

In the corner of the room Raven watched the boys ram into each other, taking the ball and having the ball taken away. The game bored her, she also felt it was a distraction where the two young heroes could be on a mission or training.

She had a small tattered book in her lap, she was reading incantations inscribed on the pages, if Cassie were here she'd swear that it was Latin. It was not, it was a language the predated Latin and that no trace other than her book remained.

Handed down by generations the book told of her father. A creature she knew not much about, other than he was of a divine origin.

Raven didn't even know much about herself, she just knew she needed someone to help her stop the monster in her dreams, assuming the monster was real.

She didn't notice Orphan, Cassandra Cain, enter the room. Virgil stopped playing, being that it was only the second time he saw the girl unmasked.

She was a lean, average height Japanese girl, half Japanese. The other half, was European of some nature or mixture. Cassie Sandsmark believed it was Dutch, more like hoped because she was half Dutch herself and wanted more in common with the second girl named Cassandra to join the team.

That annoyed Cain.

"Cassandra!" Virgil shouted, "Wanna play two v one?"

Cas looked over to Virgil who smiled at her broadly waving his hands at her. Cas sighed and turned away, continuing her stride to the practice dummies with a wooden sword. Virgil frowned and went back to playing with Ed.

Cassandra calmly grasped her practice sword in her hands and held it in front of her face. She started moving gracefully, improving on her stance. She didn't yet attack the dummy, only practicing her stances. She twirled the blade in her hands changing her pose.

She closed her eyes and started practicing different variations on downward swings. She swung her weapon from right to left, then upwards and right. She maintained the pattern for a while. Not changing much about her posture.

Virgil continued to stare at the girl, not paying much attention to Ed or their game. Resulting in Ed passing the ball to him with Virgil not noticing. The ball collided with the boy's face, he turned at Ed and threw his hands in the air angrily.

"Dude," Ed chuckled, "Maybe if you were more focused on the ball then chica assassin over there,"

"I just," Virgil sighed, rubbing his eyes in his right hand, he looked at Ed then at Cas, "I don't think she likes me much."

"How bout you ask her," Ed suggested, "I mean, if you aren't asustado."

"I'm gonna pretend I understood that," Virgil said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away from the court to the practice area. Raven watched him, thinking that it would end badly for him.

Cassandra was now in attack mode, his her eyes shut, beating on the practice dummy. When she heard footsteps behind her she grabbed the arm of whoever was walking behind her and threw him into the practice dummy, she then kicked him in the groin and pulled on dreaded hair shoving him to the floor.

She opened her eyes to see Virgil on the floor, hunched over in pain. And looked to the other side of the room at Ed who struggling to hold in his laughter was now pretending like he didn't watch the whole thing, scrolling through his phone.

She looked back down at Virgil then rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room. Raven stood up and closed her book, now that Cas was gone Ed was on the floor roaring in laughter.

Raven walked over to Virgil and extended a hand to him, which he took allowing her to help him up.

"I could've told you that that wasn't a good idea," Raven said snidely. Virgil with broken eyes stared at the door Cas left out of.

"Yeah, she doesn't like me," Virgil whispered lowering his head.

* * *

_**Five Years Earlier**_

_**December 25, 2014**_

_**Bludhaven, NJ**_

Robin scurried down the fire escape, he looked behind him and jumped into a dumpster at the end of the alley. He climbed out and started running to the other end of the alley where he left his bird-cycle. Looking over his shoulder every few feet. He saw Vandal Savage running after him.

"Shit!" Jason let slip from his lips, he reached into the holster on his back and pulled one of his escrima sticks out and spun around, throwing it at Vandal and turning back around running for his bike not making sure if he missed.

He was almost there, he grinned reaching for the remote activator on his belt to get the bike to start. He almost made it, but with a flash of yellow in front of him, he was blindsided by running into a muscular man's chest.

He fell backwards onto his hands and feet. He looked up at a man wearing a reverse colored flash suit. No, no, this guy is dead! He thought to himself. He started crawling backwards, running into Vandal's legs.

"Boy Wonder," Vandal said glaring at Jason, "You have something of mine."

"Yeah, clearly it isn't your body odor!" Jason shouted, jumping to his feet and drawing his remaining baton in his right hand. He looked behind him at Reverse Flash who smirked at him with crossed arms.

"No, it's the flash drive," Thawne said.

"Well," Jason said, "It's not like I actually know what's on this thing!"

"Just my plan for the next couple years, and the League may not know of the Reach yet." Vandal said.

"The what?" Jason asked, Vandal shook his head and nodded slightly. Jason started to lunge at the man but was stopped by a hand coming through his chest, vibrating swiftly.

"Thawne, at ease," Vandal ordered Zoom who reeled back, releasing the boy wonder.

"Whatever The Reach is," Jason yelled, turning to Thawne, shoving the metal rod in his hand into the speedster's cheek, "Batman and the League will find out!"

"Indeed they will," Vandal said solemnly.

Jason then felt a sharp pain comes through the left side of his chest. He looked down to see the tip of Vandal's sword tearing through the R logo on his peck, and blood dripping from its end. He gulped, his knees started to buckle and shake.

He fell down on his knees and forearms. He held the wound and looked up at Thawne who looked at Vandal with a sadistic grin.

"Yeah they will," Eobard snickered, "Because eventually they see the Light."

Jason tried to choke out a witty comeback, to no avail, but he did manage to stand back up. Only to go back down after a shot to the head. Vandal stood behind him with a revolver in his hand, smoke pouring out of the barrel.

"Your intel on these aliens better be correct," Vandal barked at Thawne.

"It is," Thawne said.

"The future can change," Vandal said, "There's a chance events don't end the intended way."

"Not a high one," Thawne respond.

"We should hope you're correct," Vandal said, "It doesn't set well if I have taken Jason Todd off the playing board for no reason."

"Trust me, he plays a larger role in death than he does if he were alive," Thawne said, taking the flashdrive out of Jason's glove. He then used a father box to open a boom tube that he and Vandal left through.

*Nightwing to Robin,* Dick's voice came through on Jason's comm, *Me and Miss M are ready, why aren't you at the rendezvous point?*

A moment of silence later Nightwing spoke again, *Jason this isn't funny, Jason!*

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

_**November 22, 2016**_

_**Markovia**_

"Thanks to Barry's stupid grandson everything I know of the future is now wrong," Thawne sneered, Queen Bee glared at him.

"I'm sure that our dealings in Markovia will prove more fruitful," She said.

"Better, 'cause if it ain't I'm gonna have to start Project Destiny, and god knows I don't want The Legion or Time Beuro on my ass!" Thawne snarled.

"Thawne, if you can't handle knockoffs of the Team," Lex snickered,

"Says the man who can't handle knockoffs of the League!" Thawne shouted.

"Thawne, it is time for you to make further preparations," Vandal said calmly, watching as Thawne left the room.

"Are we sure about his part?" Lex asked. Vandal nodded.

"The things that man is capable of exceeds your abilities," Vandal said, "And who knows, if your plans in Markovia succeed we won't even need him."

* * *

_**Three years later**_

_**Markovberg, Markovia**_

_**March 15, 2019**_

_**2:22 PM**_

Lex smiled at Zoom. Who only glared at him.

"Seems that you aren't the prophet you claim to be," Luthour sneered.

"Savage, Project Destiny is ready, my time sphere can only make it to one point in time, I'll go to the future and get a more reliable time machine." Thawne reported, ignoring Lex entirely.

"Very well," Vandal said, "Collect the fragments, I'm sure you planned you destinations accordingly."

"Yes," Zoom answered.

"Then go, find a better device and if the current mission of Samaritan and Ra's doesn't workout the spear will be used." Vandal ordered the speedster, who's hologram disappeared.

"Speaking of Projects King and Wonder, how are those coming along?" Queen Bee asked.

"Only just begun," Zviad and Ra's answered. Deathstroke nodded.

"When the boy's are ready, Shiva, Cain and I are prepared for their training," Slade said.

"We expect nothing less." Vandal answered with a girn.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

_**June 28, 2019**_

_**3:00 PM**_

"Cis, I'm not having fun," Bart put it rather bluntly, Cissie ignored that, continueing to shoot wooded ducks with plastic bullets at the fair booth.

Bart let go of his rifle and walked over to Tim and Vic. He moaned loudly and sat on the bench the two other boys occupied. He leaned his head back and stared into the white California clouds above.

"Why'd you let her do this," He asked in a whine. Tim held the urge to laugh and Vic bit the inside of his own cheek. Bart shot both of them knowing glances, to which the two boys turned away and started laughing. He stood up straight and sighed.

"Dude, she's just noticed that you've been uncharacteristically drowsy," Tim said, reeling himself back in.

"She just wants to get you back to being your rambunctious and annoying self," Victor added.

"Well I haven't changed," He answered, "I've just been paranoid."

"Why," Tim asked.

"I keep hearing this girl's voice warning me that something bads going to happen," He said, staring into Tim's eyes, "And that Eobard Thawne is still alive."

"I thought that guy's been dead for a decade," Vic said, Bart turned to him.

"That's the thing," He said, "Even though I Have knowledge of the future,the history books then reference him having died in 2007, but those were written by The Light."

"Could they have covered it up?" Tim asked.

"Maybe," Bart said, "I don't know if the girl's voice was real or just my imagination."

"Why don't you have M'gann give you a psychic once over or somethin'," Vic asked.

"I would," Bart said, "But she's so busy planning her and Conner's wedding I don't wanna bother her, you know?"

Bart sighed then looked up at Cissie who was now standing in front of him. She was holding her phone with a hardened face.

"Guys, a Wayne Tech facility in New York was broken into," She said, "Cassie and Kon are enroute."

"Better go join em," Vic said, taking the glamour charm off and revealing his Cyborg armor. Then a throwing knife flew past his face, he turned to the right, where the blade came from he saw a girl dressed similarly to Deathstroke holding a second knife, standing on a nearby building.

"Okay then," Tim said, pulling his backpack off the ground and running to the men's room. Bart pulled his Flash Ring out and glanced at Vic who was now chasing towards the girl. He then saw Cissie pulling her mask out from under her jacket and sliding it over her face.

"This is in the public," Bart said, "Are you ready for that?"

Cissie gave him a grin and took off her jacket, revealing the Arrowette suit underneath.

"Been waiting to show off," She said pulling a quiver and bow out of her backpack. Bart smirked and spun around in a blur, stopping as Kid Flash.

Robin came back and grabbed Cissie's bag and his own and buried them under the bench.

"Let's go!" He shouted.

* * *

_**Wayne Tech, Manhattan New York**_

_**June 28, 2019**_

_**3:26 PM**_

Conner dropped down letting go of Cas's hand as she flew them over the roof of the building. He landed on the roof and then punched the roof falling into the building.

"Where is he?" Cas asked flying down into the office, then she grunted as a chair was rammed into her back, she turned around and no one was there. In fact there was no one on the entire glass walled top level.

But the stairwell door was wide open.

Superboy ran for it, Wonder Girl not far behind.

"We can't search the whole building!" Cassie said, Conner sighed.

"Right," He said, "I'll take the upper levels, you take everything under floor nine."

"Got it!" Wonder Girl said flying down to level nine.

* * *

_**LA, California**_

_**3:34 PM**_

"I thought you'd put up a better fight." The Deathstroke dressed girl mocked Cyborg who grunted, ripping a stop sign out of the ground and throwing it like a spear. The girl pulled a katana off her back and sliced the sign clean in half.

Cyborg stared at her stunned, and was kicked in the face by her.

Bart ran over to him and helped him up. He glared at the girl. Who only smiled.

"Time for a second Kid Flash to die," She whispered, pulling out a second sword. She ran for Kid Flash, swinging both blades at his chest. He moved backwards swiftly, and an arrow landed in between him and the girl. Bart ran away and the arrow exploded sending the girl back several feet into a parked pickup truck.

"Nailed it!" Arrowette yelled, shooting a second arrow at her, that was cut in half. Crowds of people surrounded. Taking pictures of Cissie and asked who she was. She payed no attention other than grinning. She leaped off the roof and to the ground.

She converted her bow into a staff and ran for the girl.

"So, I guess my dad didn't take care of your whole family," The girl said as they locked weapons, Cissie raised an eyebrow and let her guard down long enough for the girl knee her in the hip.

Cisse fell back then to her knees. She stood up and swung her weapon at the girl's neck, which was blocked.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Deathstroke killed the first Arrowette," The girl said, "Now, I get her daughter."

Cissie's eyes widened and she growled behind gritted teeth. She broke the lock on their weapons and spun around several times. Kicking the girl with each twirl. The girl started going backwards, and then sheathed her swords on her back then grabbed Cissie's leg, throwing it down.

Cissie then hooked her fist from the right into the girl's face. Spun around and kicked her.

* * *

_**Manhattan**_

_**3:45 PM**_

Cassie looked around the fifth floor, checking every office. No avail as she found nothing or no one. She moaned softly after closing on door and nearly screamed when she turned around to see Zoom standing before her.

He cupped her mouth in his hand and put the other vibrating in her chest.

"You're not going to say a word," He said, Cassie made a muffled sound with a nod. He released her and appeared to be pondering whether to kill her or not. He did it for too long because his arm was no tied in Cassie's lasso and he was soon thrown into a wall, which he virated through.

He came back through the door and rammed a fist into Cassie's jaw. She fell to the ground, with a tooth flinging out of her agape mouth.

"I don't want to have to kill you kid," He said, "But I'd like to."

He zoomed to her, grabbing the girl by the hair and dragging her to the window.

Cassie grunted, she fell down from three stories with an inhibitor color around her neck. This mission was going well. She landed on the roof of a bus and rolled off of it onto the crowded New York street.

She stared up into the sky and sighed. Her eyes rolled behind her eyelids. Whatta day? She thought.

"You're done already?" A man asked her, she opened her eyes and started crawling backwards away from Zoom.

"I'm not!" Conner shouted, coming down from the sky, ramming a fist into the Reverse Flash's face. Zoom growled at the boy of steel.

He moved back quickly and ran up onto the roof of the bus and stared down at Superboy and Wonder Girl. He cackled at them.

* * *

_**LA, California**_

_**3:45 PM**_

"Conner I'm busy!" Bart said into the comm dodging a knife thrown by the Deathstroke wannabe.

*Bart, Zoom is here! He just threw Cassie out a window!* Conner said.

Vic heard it and stared at Bart who stood frozen.

"Go!" Vic said, Bart growled, and with the speed of Hermes ran eastward.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York**_

_**3:53 PM**_

"Thought that they'd at least send Kid Flash," He snickered, "At least he could keep up, if only for a moment." He turned his head to the sound of a sonic boom. Boom tube? No, that was more mechanical, this was the sound barrier being ruptured.

Bart Alllen.

Reverse Flash grinned and pulled a device out of his pocket and flipped it open like an old cell phone. He pressed a purple button on it and on the roof of the museum an invisible sphere, almost identical to the one Bart arrived in materialized. He ran for it, boarding his vessel immediately just as the Kid Flash arrived.

Bart's feet slide on the ground, burning the rubber soles of his boots, filling his nostrils with the smell of charred tires. He stopped and stared at the ship Eobard boarded as it disappeared in a flash of green.

"Kid Flash!" A young girl shouted, not getting Bart's attention, "Did you know your mentor's nemesis returned?"

That was the question several people started asking at once. He kept staring into the sky. His eyes blinked rapidly, like he couldn't believe what he saw. A time machine.

Eobard Thawne died in 2007, the same year Vandal supposedly formed the Light with Lex Luthor. Was this a second Thawne? Bart was confused, he didn't answer the civilians' questions.

He slugged away towards Superboy and Wonder Girl and sighed. Conner wrapped an arm around the boy and rubbed his shoulder then walked away, calling for the Bio Ship. Cassie gazed at Bart's distraught face.

* * *

_**882 Years Later**_

_**Flash Museum**_

_**Central City, Missouri **_

_**August 22, 2901**_

_**7:10 PM**_

Brainiac, Starboy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl hovered over the museum after a bright green flash had just ended, they landed behind a police vehicle to talk to the officer, but they found him dead.

"Wow," Lightning Lad said, gazing at the man, who had no outward injuries.

"Scans show a high trace of tachyon energy," Brainiac said, completing a scan of the officer, then a second flash, this time of lightning erupted from the museum followed by a huge explosion.

Soon the clouds seemed to darken and drizzle. Lightning Lad smirked and flew upwards.

"I'll check for survivors," He said, flying away, when suddenly blaster fire started to direct itself towards the Legion.

"Brainiac, this is the Reverse Flash! I don't want to fight you kids!" Zoom shouted, firing a rifle at the truck. With several artillery cannons firing at the second vehicle as well, "But you're in my way from getting back to 2019!"

Brainiac looked puzzled. What would Thawne need in 2019?

Rain showered the heroes of the Legion as they ducked behind a large armored truck. The truck moved slightly as blaster fire pierced its chassis on the opposite side.

Brainiac held a blaster, clutched in between his palms and pressed to his chest. He closed his eyes as thunder struck down on the other side of the truck his back was dug against. Spark flew showering him and Saturn Girl and Starboy.

He opened his eyes and stood up, pointed left and the other two teen heroes ran for cover behind a second police vehicle as Brainiac 5 set an Ionic Disruptor on the truck and ran towards his comrades as the truck exploded flipping over, and flying towards the museum.

Then out of the smog and smoke ran a man in an all yellow suit with red boots and pinstriping. He zoomed to the Legionnaires and grabbed Starboy by the arm and threw the boy to the ground.

Thomas groaned on the ground, blood ran out from the wound under his dark brown hair after his collision with the curb. He crawled back to Brainiac and Imra. Then he stopped, a knee shoved itself into the small of his back. He yelped in pain.

Brainiac and Saturn Girl both stood to attention, Brainiac aiming his blaster square at the yellow suited speedsters face. A face distorted by being vibrated at the speedster's will.

"Fire it and he dies," The speedster said, leaning down, vibrating his hand passing it through Thomas's neck. Starboy's eyes shot open, he gasped for air and looked down at four fingers coming through his adam's apple.

Saturn Girl turned to Brainiac who with tears in his eyes lowered his weapon to his feet. The speedster smiled, he stood up, releasing Starboy who collapsed holding his throat gasping for precious air, rolling onto his back.

The speedster strode to Brainiac and eyed him down. He raised a hand and slapped the blaster out of the boy's hand, then with his forearm shoved him against the SUV.

"You I'm going to enjoy killing," The speedster snarled, spitting in Brainiac's face.

Suddenly, the speedster looked away, and ran out of the way of a lightning bolt sent down from the air. Where the bolt hit the ground stood Lightning Lad, who with a grin on his face reeled a hand back and swung his arm sending lightning at the speedster who ducked, letting the bolt hit Staurn Girl and Brainiac.

Stunned Lightning Lad diverted his attention to his friends, and started running to aid them after he accidentally hurt them. He stopped in his tracks to a hand on the side of his face coming from the back. A second hand rested under his chin.

He broke from the speedster's hold and opened up to punch him as he turned around. Once face to face with the speedster he lowered his arm and opened his eyes wide.

He looked down at his chest to see the speedster's hand embedded in his sternum, but not vibrating. Garth's green eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to his knees as the speedster ran off into the distance, carrying a chest with him.

Starboy, and Saturn Girl jumped to Lightning Lad, holding him in their arms. Their tears dripping onto his now limp body. Brainiac stared off into the direction the speedster ran away in.

A scowl permeated his face. He couldn't even look at his fallen friend, only focused on his next step.

"Eobard, you're not making it to the twenty-first century," Brainiac vowed, "And if you do, you will be stopped."

* * *

_**And that my friends was Episode 2, Zoom! What is Vandal Savage's palns for the Spear of Destiny? Are they tied to Darkseid, what are Zviad and Luthour really doing in Markovia? Losts of questions this episode brings up. Now I wanna hear your thoughts and speculation, I might include one of your ideas in a later chapter!**_


	7. Episode 7: Legion

_**Santa Prisca**_

_**August 2, 2019**_

_**2:00 PM**_

The tassles on the back of Slade's mask blew in the air as a helicopter started to come in for alanding in front of him. He and Lady Shiva stood ready for the airship to land. They stared at it as its landing gear touched on the helipad they stood on.

A door on the side of the helicopter slid open, and a ramp fell to the ground and two ninja women stepped out. They were near identical. Talia and Nyssa Al Ghul. Talia left her hair long, draped around her shoulders and naturally brown. Nyssa had short, spiked, and blonde hair.

They stood at the ends of the ramp on either side as their father, dressed in his usual green and gold robes strode down to greet the new head of the Demon. Slade Wilson.

"Take it that Project Wonder is ready at last?" Deathstroke inquired, Ra's answered with a slight nod. He made a loud grunt as four more people emerged from the helicopter. Sensei, his red hooded guardsman, and two young boys.

Neither boy appeared to be much older than fourteen. Thirteen maybe twelve years old each. Both clad in dark kevlar suits with red accents, one with gold and the other with green on their gloves and knee pads.

The boy in the red and gold had dark, tanned skin, steel grey eyes and wavy blond hair parted to the left and coming down near his nose.

The other boy had raven hair, spiked backwards, and bright green eyes. He appeared to be slightly younger, and held a cocky grin upon his face.

"Slade, I am here to resume command of the League," Ra's said stone coldly, Slade's lips pursed. As if he wanted to object, if he didn't have the League under his command he didn't have much left to offer the Light as a primary member. Alas, he thought, it was the agreement.

He was to step down when Ra's was done raising, and training his grandsons in near solitude. With only his daughters, Ubu, Sensei and that young man that Slade never saw unmasked on the island with him.

"I understand," Deathstroke said, bowing slightly out of tradition.

"Shiva," Ra's said, turning to the Light's enforcer, "Are my grandsons quarters prepared?"

"At your wish great one." She replied with a bow, he smiled.

"Wilson, take Connor and Damian to where they will rest," Ra's ordered Slade, "Boys, take a slight rest, at sundown you will resume training with Deathstroke's daughter in an urban environment."

Damian and Connor gave their grandfather a sight bow and followed Lady Shiva off of the helipad. Slade watched as the boys walked away, Damian looking over his shoulder at Slade. Their eyes met with an intense glare.

No doubt that one was Talia's lab experiment. He grunted then turned his attention back to his master.

He bowed.

"Ra's I hereby relinquish command of the League to you," He said, "I only request to still serve directly beneath you."

Ra's could see Slade didn't want to sacrifice all his power, and Sensei was growing old. He sighed and wrapped his fingers around the sword at his hip. The sound of the blade cutting through the air rang.

A gasp of confusion and choking on his own blood erupted from Sensei's lips. Blood dripped from his mouth as he started to collapse to his knees. Ra's, who stood still facing Deathstroke with the blade in his right hand impaling Sensei ordered Slade to rise.

Slade did as told and watched Ra's remove the blade from Sensei's stomach. He stared coldly into the old man's eyes as he fell to the ground and started crawling to Slade. Blood smearing a trail on the ground beneath him.

"Earn your place Slade," Ra's said, "As you did before."

Slade nodded then pulled a dagger from a holster on the back of his thigh. He knelt down and looked into Sensei's eyes.

"Please," Sensei choked out, Slade sighed, then sheathed the dagger in between the man's eyes. He stood up, leaving the knife in its new resting place and turned to glance to Ra's who smiled.

"Father, isn't Shiva already the League's new Sensei?" Nyssa objected, Ra's glared at his youngest daughter.

"Indeed, she will be content with focusing on her duties as the Light's enforcer with no other distractions," Ra's explained, "Deathstroke will train our recruits and still hold a position as a member of the Light."

"Your wisdom knows no bounds," Slade said thankfully to Ra's who smirked at him.

* * *

_**Cape Canaveral, Brevard County, Florida**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**3:33 PM**_

"This is Kat Grant reporting," Kat announced to her cameraman, "On the launching of The Justice's League's new Watchtower."

"With me are Superman and Hawkwoman!"

"Yes, yes thank you Ms. Grant," Hawkwoman said, the camera panning over to her and Clark.

"Tell our viewers at home why this such an important occasion!"

"Well Kat, it has been four months since warriors from Thannagar tried to block Earth off from intergalactic affairs, and institute martial law upon this world's people," Superman explained.

"Yes, and how did you defeat them and their mother ship?" Kat asked.

"Batman and Hawkman decided to ram the Watchtower into the main ship while it sat right above the Atlantic," Shierra said, Kat nodded.

"Weren't the Thannagarians your people Hawkwoman?" Kat asked.

"Yes, I come from Thanagar," She answered.

"And the attack was because the Thanagarrians viewed Earth as a threat to intergalactic peace." Kal added.

"Yes," Kat said, "But since the Hawks were both Thanagarrian, doesn't that call into question their loyalties?"

"Well," Clark stuttered, "Hawkman did die on board the Watchtower making sure it hit the ship."

"Yeah we all know that," Kat said, "But what we don't know is where Hawkwoman was when this all happened."

"I was with Wonder Woman in space, trying to negotiate with the Thanagarrians on Thanagar," She explained herself, her palms become sweaty.

"Since you were on Thanagar, does that mean that there's more happened behind the scenes?"

"Ms. Grant, I do not know what you are trying to imply, but I can assure you that Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman and Nightwing left Earth to try to negotiate while the rest of us took care of the threat here," Superman defended Hawkwoman.

"But weren't there two other squads in space, helping out in the galaxy?" Kat asked.

"Correct, a good two thirds of the League was already in space at the time," Shierra said.

"Then answer me this, since Thanagar described by you and your late husband," Kat started, "Is a planet that seldomly makes contact with other systems of planets and engages on the intergalactic stage, how would they have known how unguarded Earth was on May 29 when the attack began?"

Hawkwoman's jaw dropped. Superman's eyes widened.

"Are you trying to imply that either of them had a hand in it?" Kal asked.

"Well, Katar Hol's alliance is clearly with Earth, since he was willing and did die for us," Kat said, "But Shierra, Hawkwoman, while I personally think you're a hero, many out there think that you caused the attack in some way."

"Ms. Grant I think that's enough," Superman said, standing up off of his chair after seeing Shierra turn away from the camera.

"Ms. Hol I apologize for the attack on you but it's what the people want to know,``she said.

"All is forgiven, let's just sit and watch the launch of the Watchtower," Hawkwoman choked out in between cries and tears.

"Well, we will be back shortly with the launch, back to you G Gordon!"

* * *

"Yes, We apologize for trying to get answers!" Go Gordon hollered at the camera with his hands waving in the air at his sides dramatically. His eyes rolled with sarcasm as he looked over to where the live feed would show Hawkwoman's face.

"I mean, how I am I supposed to believe that Hawkwoman went to Thanagarr to beg her people to surrender when she's the only one of the four who went to space that day who hasn't talked about it!" He shouted, "Green Lantern told us about the journey to that planet, Nightwing and Wonder Woman both gave detailed accounts of their talks with the governing body of Thanagarr, both of them say Hawkwoman was there, but neither told was she was doing, Nightwing said she walked out courtroom for a few minutes."

"And we all know the former boy wonder would never lie," Gordon said, "Oh yeah! I forgot, the League has covered the fact that there's been two Robin's up!"

"I mean, how else do you explain Robin going from five foot ten to five foot five in the summer of 2013, and if the League covered that up, and the original Watchtower and covert team, what else are they hiding."

"And what else has been covered up?"

* * *

_**The Hall of Justice, Metropolis, Delaware**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**3:35 PM**_

"Are you kidding me!" Amaya shouted, standing up and knocking her chair over underneath her. Steph and Traci glanced at her and shrugged.

"No," Traci said with a giggle, Amaya turned around and gave her friend the stink eye.

"Seriously," She said, "It's not like the League tried to hide the fact that you guys are people!"

She pointed at Dick and Tim who exchanged glances. Dick sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes," Tim said, "but, it's not we were open about it either."

"Well yeah, because there was Ja-" Steph started, stopping after she saw Dick look away in shame.

"Yeah, that part was covered up," Dick mumbled.

Tim felt a wave of guilt sweep over him, he thought it was no coincidence that he was the same height as Jason when Bruce let him take the mantle. Everyone knew it, Bruce wanted to make it look like Jason and Tim were the same, not Dick and Tim.

"Sorry," Steph said, turning back to the television, "But can you believe it, they're blaming Shierra for the Thanagarian attack over the summer."

"I believe it," Tim said, "Not that she caused it, but I believe that that's some Godfrey would do."

"That guy always made me wonder," Dick said, staring at the screen intensely at G Gordon, "Sure, other news outlets and journalists have criticized us in the past, but none as harshly, and unrelentlessly as him."

"Maybe Superman was busy and couldn't get the guy's cat out of a tree," Traci suggested, half seriously half sarcastically. Everyone glared at her.

*Hawkwoman, 10*

"Of all the things those bastards could accuse me of!" Hawkwoman shouted as she entered the room. "It had to be-"

Everyone stared at her, she calmed down.

"Sorry, I couldn't just stay there, everyone judging me." Shierra said, bowing her head as she pulled her helmet off. Her red hair fell to the sides of her face and then she looked back at the team.

"Shierra it's fine," Dick assured her, "Trust me, i'm just as frustrated right now."

She walked over to him and gave the young man a hug.

"I know, when the public brings up the more than one Robin theory you and Tim feel nothing but guilt, you need not." She said, pulling away from him with a small friendly smile. He returned the favor and nodded.

"So since you're here, you plan on watching the launch from the Hall?" Dick asked, she nodded and prepared to answer when the room started to sound an alarm and red lights flashed.

"Robin! What's going on!" Hawkwoman asked, putting her helmet on right away.

Tim dashed to the computer, hopping on a chair and rolling into position and started typing away. His face blue from the computer's light. His eyes widened behind his mask and his jaw slacked.

"We have a breach, and not I'm not talking about an Amaya one!" He said.

"What do you mean by that," Amaya asked, Stephanie elbowed her in the back.

"He means there's an intruder that somehow got passed the security," She said, "Right."

"Well yeah!" Tim said, "The Hall is closed to the public today, only someone with a designation code can enter!"

"How many," Nightwing asked, putting his mask on.

"Seven," Traci said, leaning over Tim's shoulder and looking at the screen.

"The Zeta network is also shut off in the entire building, and the red alert triggered a lockdown." Steph said.

"Breecher, teleport to the launch and inform Superman, Spoiler, Thirteen suit up and meet me Nightwing and Robin by where the intruders are located," Hawkwoman barked. Everyone nodded and with a flash Amaya was gone, and Steph and Traci ran to the locker room for their gear.

Hawkwoman took one last glance at the computer screen and started walking for the electric room, her feet pounding on the floor as her pace sped.

Robin and Nightwing exchanged glances. Dick spun his batons in his hands and sheathed them on his back.

"Guess we're with her?" He said as he broke out in a run after her with Tim putting along behind him.

* * *

_**3 Years Earlier**_

_**June 20, 2016**_

_**North Pole**_

"Oh man," Wally cired, "Artemis is so gonna kill me for this, and don't get me started on mom and dad!"

Barry's eyes widened as he watched his nephew start to fade, become opaque and see through. He extended a hand to try and grasp the boy he practically raised by the shoulder to no avail.

"Kid!" Barry yelled as one large bolt of electricity struck Wally one last time seemingly turning him to dust.

In that moment Wally screamed a soundless scream with his eyes practically sewn shut. He then felt like he crashed onto a metal floor with a loud thud clang and bang. He curled up in a ball in pain and moaned.

"God," He said, "That hurt." And with that he seemingly faded out of consciousness.

He heard sounds all around, voices he did not recognize. And hands holding something to his chest. He slowly slid his eyes open to see a boy, no older than sixteen holding a holocomputer, appearing to be controlling a small gold robot over his chest with EKGs attached.

"Micheal are you sure that's necessary," A girl asked, her hair was long and blonde like Artemis. How Wally missed her right now.

Wally then glanced at the boy Micheal who shrugged.

"Well, he's not waking up," Micheal responded.

"That's odd, because I just read his mind and he wants you to get Skeets off of him," Saturn Girl said.

"He knows Skeet's name!" Micheal asked excitedly. Brainiac shook his head.

"I'm sure he does." Brainiac chuckled to himself.

"No he called it a damn sex toy probe," Saturn Girl said. Booster sighed and released Wally from Skeets.

Wally rubbed his head as he sat up.

"For the record, i didn't think sex toy probe, but I'm sure that was the nice version," Wally said, "Second of all, who are you and why are you reading my mind?"

"Wally West," Brainiac said, a smile wide on his face, "Now it looks like history will be set back to normal."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked, "And you didn't answer my question."

"You asked two questions," Starboy interjected. Wally glared at him with a nervous smirk sent him back by Thomas.

"Right," Booster said, "You answer Brainy, you explain it the best."

"How many times have I tol- nevermind," Brainiac sighed, "My name is Brainiac 5, this is Saturn Girl, Booster Gold and his droid Skeets, and you've interacted with Starboy."

"Was that the answer?" Wally asked.

"Wow Mikey, I think we found someone more impatient than you," Starboy cackled, Booster activated Skeets and had the robot zap Thomas in between the eyes. Knocking the boy backwards out of his chair.

"Were are only four members of the Legion of Superheroes from nearly 900 years in the future." Saturn Girl explained, "Our fifth teammate Lightning Lad was killed recently."

"I am sorry for your loss," Wally said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey carrot top!" Booster said, "She's got a man, me!"

She glared at him.

"Mike, first, you're gay, second he's already planning on proposing to his longterm girlfriend Artemis Crock," Imra snarled in Micheal's direction.

"You have literally no idea how uncomfortable the fact that you," Wally said, "A complete stranger knows all that me."

"Sorry," Imra said, "When I was telepathically scanning you for consciousness I accidently read all your recent thoughts, I'm still not used to my powers."

"So you guys are relatively new team?" Wally asked.

"How could you tell?" Thomas asked.

"Well for starters you are all heroes, which means you want to do good, but clearly you can't agree on how to do that," Wally started, "You bicker like you don't know how to get along, Mike is clearly embarrassed right now meaning that you outed him and he's not comfortable with you knowing that information yet, which tells me you can't have possibly known each other very long, let alone each other's secret identities."

"You got all of that in just under five minutes?" Brainiac asked. Wally gave him a cocky smirk.

"Nope, I got that in two minutes," He answered, folding his arms over his chest, "What I got in five minutes is that you are the most disorganized group of people I've ever met in my life."

* * *

_**Cape Canavrel, Florida**_

_**3 Years later, August 3, 2019**_

_**3:40 PM**_

Amaya ran through the crowds of people in her super suit. People asked her who she was, if she was anew League or Outsiders member. She ignored them as she paced through hordes of people.

"God I wish I could fly," She murmured under her breath. She looked around for several minutes, turning around and gasping at literally everything. She looked up at the Watchtower, it launched.

"Dammit!" She said, "They're already on board!" All hope seemed to vanish, she could barely breach onto a moving train, let alone a spacecraft. Damn she thought.

"Miss?" A young girl tugged on her hand, she looked down at a small brown skinned girl with thick curly hair.

"Yeah?" She said her voice softening.

"You look too young to be a Justice Leaguer," The eight year old said.

"Maybe I am," Amaya said, sighing.

"Are you an Outsider?" The girl asked.

"Not yet," Amaya said, getting down on one knee to face the girl. The little girl touched Amaya's thick brown hair. She twirled her little fingers in Amaya's wavy curls.

"Well, I hope you become one," The girl said, "I'd like a girl superhero to look like me."

Amaya smiled, this was why she wanted to be a hero, hope. Hope is what she wanted to fight for.

"What's your name?" Amaya asked.

"Annie," The girl answered, "If you're not an Outsider or Leaguer what are you doing here?"

"I need to find Superman, there's something I need to talk to him about," Amaya said, "But he's up there and I can't fly."

"Then how are you going to get up there?" Annie asked.

"Well, I could teleport, but I've never gone up that high," Amaya said, "I'm scared I won't make it."

"You;ll make it," Annie said with a smile, "You're a superhero, a future Outsider."

Amaya looked up at the clouds as the Watchtower started to fade away into the blue of the sky. This little girl was right, she could do it. So, Breacher took in one deep breath and stood up. She clenched her fist and them smiled at the girl.

"Okay, but go find your parents once I'm gone," She told the girl, "I bet they're worried sick."

Annie nodded and Breacher teleported away. After a few moments the girl smiled, an oily smile. Her skin turned a darker, muddier brown and looked like melting wax. She pulled a device out of her pocket and scanned the area where Amaya disappeared.

"Claygirl to Red Hood," She said, "I picked up on the trajectory of the Watchtower, you were right the teleporter would beam up there."

*Red Hood to Claygirl, excellent, use the teleporter to get back to the Hall, were are gonna have company.*

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Well that''s it for today's episode, tell me what y'all thought down below! **


	8. Episode 8: Under the Hood

_**Metropolis, Delaware**_

_**August 23, 2901**_

_**2:22 PM**_

"Wallace West!" A amonous voice called out to a resting Wally. His eyes tightened as he tried to block out the noise, "Wallace West!" It grew louder.

Wally sprung out of his bed on the Waverider, cold sweat beaded on his forehead and chest. He panted heavily and looked around the room nervously. He saw nothing, he could've sworn someone was there. He paid no mind then laid back back down, thinking of Artemis and how'd he'd get back to her.

He awoke in darkness, fog surrounded him and for some reason he was back in his Kid Flash uniform. He looked around and waved his hands trying to find something he could touch, there was nothing. It was like an endless, black abyss.

"What the-" His voice trailed off at the sight of a green robed figure, it had eyes that glew a neon green and it hovered over Wally like some sort of deity.

"Wallace West," It said in the same voice from earlier.

"That's my name," Wally said, "Please do wear it out."

"Do you know why you've been brought to this decade, and was saved by this Legion," The green hooded figure asked. Wally shook his head in response. The figure descended to face Wally. It's eyes burning into Wally's soul.

"The five of you are to save all of time from a threat you know all too well," He said.

"Yeah, they told me something about Reverse Flash," Wally said, "Who are you?"

"Who I am is irrelevant," He said in response, "But I am a Spectre, I know of your fate, and the fates of all those whom you love, and now they are all in danger."

"How, what is Thawne have to do with it?" Wally asked.

"Eobard Thawne, did not die in 2007 as you were led to believe," The Spectre said, "He worked in secret, building his way to this decade to retrieve a more power time machine that'll let him travel through the areas of human history."

"That doesn't answer my question," Wally said.

"Then allow me to explain his motive," The Spectre said, his palm opening to reveal the image of a spear, "Do you know what this is"

"A spear?" Wally answered.

"Do you recollect this scene?" The Spectre asked, showing Wally the imagery of Jesus hanging on the cross, and the same spear digging into his side.

"Everybody recognizes that scene," Wally said, "Even those who aren't Christains."

"Now do you know what this spear is?" Spectre asked, his voice growing frustrated.

"The Holy Lance, it has been lost to time," Wally said, "Only fragments have ever been found, let alone confirmed to actually be the real spear that pierced Christ."

"Don't tell me that Eobard Thawne, the man whose only interest is to ruin my uncle's life, is now hunting for a device theorized to be able to rewrite the fabric of reality itself."

"That is exactly what he is doing, to aid in his partnership with Vandal Savage and Darkseid," Spectre responded.

"So he's part of the Light?" Wally said, "And since he's from the future he has to be the reason the Light was able to prepare for any possible outcome we could've forced them into."

"Precisely," Spectre said, "In 2019 they will have lost several battles that will force Thawne to kickstart his mission to find the spear and bring it to Vandal so they might change reality to be what the Light evisions."

"Not saying it isn't threatening," Wally said, "But, the Spear has been missing for hundreds of years, there's no way he can track it down."

"Do you doubt Zoom and his abilities?" Spectre inquired.

"No, but I do doubt that enough of the spear exists anywhere to be used Vandal's twisted plan," Wally explained.

"Is that a risk, you are willing to take?" Spectre asked. Wally sighed, he knew the answer, and so did this Spectre. Wally couldn't risk Thawne finding even a piece of the lance.

"So how am I supposed to stop him?" Wally asked after several moments of silence.

"With your new allies the Legion," Spectre said.

"You can't be serious," Wally protested, "They're untrained, rookies, they hate each other and barely know how to be heroes."

"As you once were with your team," Spectre said.

"Team, they're not a team," Wally said.

"Then you make them into a team, you make them the greatest heroes of all time and space and you stop Eobard Thawne before he returns to November 27, 2019 and brings on the end of time and space as we know it." Spectre ordered.

"I have to stop him from getting to that date?" Wally asked, "You're giving me an impossible task."

"No I am giving you your destiny Flash," Spectre said, "Accept it, embrace it, save the timestream, now your powers may reach their full potential."

"Wait I'm not The Fla-" Wally shouted, then he woke up.

Again in cold sweat, heart thumping and panting like he ran a thousand miles. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room, it was unchanged. But now in his hand he held a new Flash ring. He brought it up close his face.

Examining the ring he noticed its burgundy and silver color. And how it was a perfect fit for his finger. He slipped it onto his left middle finger and sighed. Well if that dude was gonna call him Flash, he might as well dress like it.

So he got out of bed, and stood up, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He wore nothing but his underwear and socks. He breathed in and extended his arm forward, it was like electricity coursed through his veins as the suit emerged.

But not in the same way Barry's did, no the suit seemed to magically cover his body in the same way a Green Lantern's would. His eyes widened at his reflection.

Now he saw himself wearing a suit similar to his Kid Flash suit but red, darker marron on his gloves and legs, and with silver lighting bolts separating the two tones of red.

He smiled at himself, it was the suit he had always dreamed of wearing if Barry ever passed the mantle onto him. He even drew a picture of it back in his senior year.

"Wow," Wally murmured, in awe at how surreal it all seemed to be.

* * *

_**Hall of Justice, Metropolis, Deleware **_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**3:41 PM**_

"Where is it!" Red Hood shouted, toppling over boxes of materials in the storage bunker in the hall's basement. Damian and Connor exchanged glances and shrugged. Hood grunted and stormed out of the room.

He pressed a finger into Ravager's back and rammed her into a box.

"You said the League had it!" He shouted at her, Rose turned around and bit her lip, "So is it me or Savage you want to explain it to when I don't find it here!"

"What are you looking for?" Hawkwoman asked, she stood in between Nightwing and Robin and both had their weapons drawn and battle ready. Red Hood snickered to himself.

"I was expecting everyone to on the Watchtower," He said, "But giving a hawk's record with it and falling outta the sky, maybe it's best your here for their sakes."

Hawkwoman growled and pursed her lips. Even with his face almost completely covered aside from his eyes, a smile was still plain visible in the joy he was taking in taunting her.

"To answer your question, I'm looking for the primary fuel rod of the original Watchtower," He said, "It's Oan tech so it wou;d voerload whatever the U.S built for you so I don't think it's installed up there."

"And if it was?" Robin asked.

Red Hood smirked at the boy wonder, he flicked his tongue then laughed.

"Then I take it out of the Watchtower and send it crashing to the ground a second time," He said his voice suddenly stone cold.

Dick couldn't stop staring at him, his voice. Something about it. He was using a robotic disrupter to warp the sound of his voice, but enough of his real voice broke through at time's that put Dick off.

"Hood! I found it!" Damian shouted from the inside of the second room. Red turned back for a moment, disregarding the heroes in front of him. In his moment of bluster Hawkwoman kicked him in the stomach, sending him back through the door.

Red Hood crashed into a pile of boxes and moaned in pain. Connor and Damian stared at him for a moment, Damian rushed off, pulling the sword off his back and screaming.

Red Hood rubbing his throbbing head stood back up and glared at the archer.

"Well!" He shouted, at Connor "Be more like your cousin!" Conno raised an eyebrow then looked in Damian's direction and saw him clash weapons with Robin. He sighed then drew his bow and fired at Nightwing.

Dick dodged the arrow right before it stabbed through his ear. He cackled at the inexperienced bow wielder and threw an escrima stick at him, knocking Connor in the eye.

"That'll bruise," Hood mumbled as he watched his teammate crash to the ground, he averted his attention over to Nightwing and grinned.

"Hey boy wonder," Red Hood said mockingly, he reached over his shoulders and pulled two swords off of his back and twirled them around in his fingers and then lunged at Dick.

Grayson blocked an attack with his remaining baton. And threw a punch at Hood's stomach, Red hunched over. He wrapped an arm around Dick's bicep then tripped himself, bringing them both down, breaking Dick's shoulder in the process.

Nightwing yelled in pain, he shoved Red Hood off of him with his good arm and kicked him in the shoulder. Red Hood stood up and swung his swords at Dick's head as Grayson stood back to his feet. A tuff of hair was sliced clean off.

Meanwhile Tim and Damian squared off locking staff and swords with loud clangs of metal and sparks flaking to their feet. Tim was growing increasingly frustrated with the boy and split his staff in two. Now holding onto halves of his weapon he threw one at the wall and it ricocheted off and flew at Damian's head. The younger boy wacked it with his sword and spun around kicking Tim in the chest.

"So primitive," Tim chuckled, "What are you a caveman?"

Damian growled and threw his sword at the boy wonder and leaped into the air and tackled Tim. The two wrestled on the ground with Damian shoving the palm of his hand into Tim's jaw. Tim grabbed his hands and pulled Damian's arm off of him and elbowed him in the neck.

"I'm primitive?" Damian said. He jumped up and backflipped onto a forklift's teeth still on the ground. Tim smirked, he brought his holocomputer up and hacked into the lift, he started by raising the arms and driving it into the wall.

Damian was almost too slow to jump off of the lift, confused as to how it started moving. Right when it hit the wall Damain jumped off and ducked under Tim's reasselbed staff being swung at his head.

Damian slid on the concrete floor over to the sword he dropped earlier and picked it up, he then ran with it underhand and swung it at Tim who blocked it with his gauntlet. With the blade caught in between the fins on Robin's forearm Damian struggled to wiggle it loose as Tim held it locked sitting by his shoulder and neck.

"Face it, I was trained by Batman," Tim said, "You're not going to win!"

"I was trained by Ra's Al Ghul," Damian sneered, leaninging in closer. Tim smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"As I said," He snickered cockily and then kneeled down, snapping the katana blade into, then stood up, ramming his head into Damian's chin. Damian fell backwards and struggled to remain on his feet and staggered as he tried to stay standing. His blade slipped out of his finger and Tim only smiled at him standing before him, spinning his staff in his left hand very slowly.

"Robin, Nightwing!" Spoiler called out as she and Thirteen entered the room, "Where's Hawkwoman!"

Nightwing now distracted from Red Hood tunred around and was shocked at the fact that Shierra was nowhere to be found.

"Oh well," Red Hood said, "Guess the four of will are fun enough to play with."

Dick growled at him and went to kick him, but Red Hood grabbed his leg and pulled out a dagger. Dick screamed as a blade pierced onto his knee cap. Hood threw Dick's leg down.

"Spoiler! Take care of this prick!" Tim shouted to Steph, kicking Damian sending him sluggishy falling in front of her.

Tim ran over to where Dick and Red Hood were battling he slipped on the floor then slid on his side and stood up right under Dick, and wrapped on of Nightwing's arms around his shoulder and helped Dick down and leaned him against a pile of boxes.

"Look, now my replacement wants some," Hood said, he then reached onto his back and pulled out a metal rod and extended its ends making a bo staff. He twirled it around and then pointed it at Robin.

Replacement? Who was this guy? No, Tim thought. Jason's dead, and if it was Jason Dick would've recognized something about him.

*Superman, 01, Batman, 02, Hawkfire, 54, Miss Martian, B05* Red Hood sighed then put the staff away. He turned to Ravager and Damian.

"HIVE time to go!" He said, he reached onto his hips and pulled two pistols out of their holsters. He aimed at the exit as Superman and the others ran into the room. He opened fire on Batman specifically.

Bruce ducked and pulled his cape over his face, deflecting the rounds. Red Hood emptied both clips on Batman and threw his guns back into their holsters. He picked up his scimitar and sheathed it on his back. He saw where Ravager had just opened a boomtube and made a break for it.

Robin tried to stop him only to be smacked out of the way. Hawkfire shouted at Superman who was the only one fast enough to stop Red but Clark was preoccupied tending to Grayson's injuries.

Miss Martian tried throwing the parts of a forklift at Red Hood but he ducked under them and jumped into the Boomtube just as it closed around him.

"Is that all of them?" Batman asked, Spoiler shook her head. She pointed at Connor who lied in a heap, nearly covered by dozens of boxes. Hawkfire and Miss M circled him with Thirteen and Robin.

The boy groaned and rubbed his bleeding head.

"Get that boy some medical attention," Batman ordered, "Where's Hawkwoman."

"When the fight broke out she vanished," Robin reported. Superman held Dick who tried to limp over to Bruce and Tim.

"Dick," Clark warned the young man who shrugged him off.

"She fought the Ravager girl the last time I saw her, then she was gone," Dick said, "I was too focused on 'Red Hood'."

"Spoiler, Robin, go get Nightwing to the infirmary," Superman said. Tim and Stpeh nodded and both wrapped Dick's arms around them and dragged him out of the basement.

Batman walked around the room, observing the damage to the hall, he saw a drop of blood that clearly wasn't human, nor was it Thanagarrian. He eyed it carefully. He then looked over to Miss Martian.

"Scan the room for telepaths," He said, she was confused then did so.

"Batman, I'm sensing a slight psychic energy in the room," M'gann said. Bruce, raised an eyebrow and pulled out a lighter. He threw it at the door and it hit an invisible body. The body turned around and growled at Batman.

"M'cam!" M'gann shouted, she flew over to him at full speed and he shifted, M'gann flew through him.

"Ma'alefa'ak is the name, nice to meet the famed Batman and Superman," He snarled at them, "But I've got to leave."

A pocket morphed out of his leg and a fatherbox appeared in his hand.

"Don't let him leave!" Batman shouted. Traci and Bette ran towards him but he waved a hand sending Hawkfire back and Thirteen straight down to the floor.

Superman threw a punch at Ma'alefa'ak, who raised his density higher than that of Nth metal, Clark yelped in pain.

"Even the man of Steel is no titanum," M'camm snicker and kneed Clark in the groin and pushed him back with a wave of a hand.

"Oh and Father Box, home now," He said, a boom tube opened above him, "And you can keep Archer."

He flew into the portal that closed behind him.

Superman picked himself up off the floor and ran over to Bette who hit her head hard on the wall.

"I'm fine," She said. Clark smiled then turned away. He heard a faint beep in the distance.

He dashed over to the gas main and ripped a Reach bomb out off one of the pipes. He then flew upwards, crashing through the four floors and roof of the hall into the sky. He chucked the bomb into the atmosphere. It exploded in the sky and the shockwave shattered glass in all the tallest Metropolis buildings and sent Superman crashing back into the Hall's basement where he came.

Everyone surrounded him as he got back up, he looked up and smirked.

"Thought this place needed a skylight," He said jovially.

* * *

_**The Watchtower, four hours later. **_

"Why would this Red Hood just randomly attack the Hall in the middle of the day?" Batman shouted, standing out of his seat.

"There was a recovered Reach bomb on sight, maybe they were trying to destroy the Hall," Wonder Woman added.

"And what reason would they have to do so?" Green Arrow asked, "Who is Hood working for?"

"The Light, or Ra's," Canary answered.

"The Team found out that Ra's is still a reserved member of the Light," Batman said.

"So, either way he's one of the Light's several operatives, and he referred to the group as Hive." Superman said.

"Replacement for Infinity Inc?" Flash said curiously.

"Infinity Inc posed as heroes till the invasion of Thanagarr," Wonder Woman said, "Hive is clearly not interested in acting like good for the crowd since Ravager was seen attacking Kid Flash and the Outsiders on the same day we learned that Thawne is alive."

"Yeah, and he rebuilt his timesphere, Ravager was keeping Bart busy till Thawne escaped Wonder Girl and Superboy," Barry said, "What if Hive is a unit of the Light designed to keep heroes busy so a second unit performs the Light's real plan."

"That assumes that Zoom is somehow involved with the Light," Batman said.

"It's hardly a coincidence that Ravager attacked Bart when Conner and Cassandra were facing Thawne at the exact same time," Aquaman budded in, "My only question is that if Barry's theory is correct what did the attack on the Hall cover up?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile… Western Mongolia**_

"Ma'alefa'ak, at last we meet," Vandal said to the martian who stood before him grinning, "Face to face at least."

"Savage, the Hall wasn't destroyed as planned," M'camm said.

"That was never the point," Queen Bee said, "I assume that Grid downloaded the contents of the League's central computer."

"He did indeed!" Red Hood said.

"Well done, have you finished sifting through it," Lex Luthour asked.

"Talon wrapped up ten minutes ago," Hood answered.

"The two of you are dismissed." Savage said, as the pair left the room and the door shut behind them, he turned to his fellow heads of The Light.

"Ra's how long till the altering of Jason's brain fades?" Vandal asked.

"Weeks, maybe a month, enough time," Ra's said.

"Good, because I'm sure that the former boy wonder wouldn't approve of the plan for Vlatva." Luthor snickered, "Is that why we didn't tell him what Grid was downloading exactly?"

"Precisely, even when under our control, Jason Todd has more willpower than Dick Grayson," Slade answered, "If he finds out what is going on in Europe and under Vertigo's watch, the control we have no matter how much we scrambled his mind will subside."

"Too bad we lost that Markovian girl, the one who claimed her father was the Devil himself to explain her abilities," Queen Bee sighed, "The work she did on kIng Brion's brain."

"Yes although she had only been working on him for a small while," Zviad said, "She still had much work to do."

"But Brion's own will is near gone, makes you wonder, could this Rachel be a second key to the Anti Life Equation?" Vandal Said.

* * *

_**Markovberg, Markovia**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**9:19 PM**_

"Supercicle, bring us down," Violet whispered, "Quietly please."

Sphere descended into the trees outside the Markovian palace, and touch on the ground without a sound. Violet, Tara, Rachel and Cassndra Cain also leaped out of the seats not making any noise.

"Be here we should not," Cassandra whispered.

"Don't worry Cassandra, we will free Brion and save Markovia from the ambassador," Violet tried to reassure, Cassandra shook her head.

"We stole the plan from Nightwing, maybe Cas is right," Tara said.

"Right or not," Rachel said, "I was forced to rewrite his mind, I must fix what I broke."

The four girls all exchanged glances and gave nods to each other.

"Then it is decided," Violet said, staring at the palace, the other girls looking at her, "We save Brion tonight."


	9. Episode 9: Rescue

_**Markoveberg, Morkovia**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**9:22 PM**_

Moving silently in the catacombs under the Markovian palace The Team kept close to the walls. Violet used her white aura as a flashlight for them to walk through the dark halls as Raven told them which ways to go as she'd lived in the catacombs.

Terra would seal empassed behind them with rock to make sure that they couldn't be followed and Orphan stayed at their sides swords drawn ready in case they were followed.

"How cliche is this?" Terra sid unamused when they came to a crossroads with for different hallways. Orphan sighed and glanced at Raven.

"I've honestly never been this deep in the tunnels, I know that one of these leads directly into a dried up moat right next to the castle courtyard," Raven said, she pulled her hood off and then sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Violet protested, Orphan put a hand on her shoulder and nonverbally told her to be quiet with a finger to her lips. Violet shrugged and watched Raven go cross legged and her hands place at her sides.

"Azarath, Metreon, Zynthos," Raven whispered, "Mother of Azarath, show me the way to the king of Markovia, show me to Halo's heart and Tara's home, I beseat your wisdom."

Her eyes shot open, glowing a bright lavender and she rose to her feet quickly. She pulled her hood over her head and turned to the girls.

"This way!" She exclaimed, her eyes turning into a bright red and before they could respond she ran off into the tunnel directly to the right of the middle passage. Terra and Orphan exchanged glances and shrugged running after her.

Halo followed suit, her aura turning orange and she flew after them.

* * *

_**Cave Justice, Boston**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**9:30 PM**_

Connor was undressed and handcuffed to a hospital bed with a blanket covering his near naked body. He felt cold with only a thin sheet, boxers and a white tee shirt too large for him giving him little warmth in a cold stone walled room.

His eyes slowly opened with a groan of pain, he realized a shard piercing in his right arm. An IV, how much fluid did he lose during the fight?

"Wakey wakey," Green Arrow said, Connor shuffled backwards in his bed, stopped by the cuffs. His heart raced at the sight of the emerald archer. He looked around the room to see that he was in the team's infirmary.

"You lost a lot of blood, your friend Red Hood accidently knocked a box full of tire irons and crowbars over on your already unconscious body," Robin informed him. Connor nodded. He realized that his mask was no longer on, because everyone in the room's eyes kept moving between him and Green Arrow.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Connor sighed.

"Kunur Huk al Ghul," He said softly, his voice rough. Do these guys have a cough drop, he thought to himself. Would be rude to ask, they didn't have to put him on an IV, test his blood type, find a match among them and perform a transfusion.

"Connor Hawke?" Oliver asked, his Arabic was quite rusty. Connor answered with a nod.

"What was the purpose of the attack on the Hall?" Arsenal asked, walking over to Connor and putting his fists on the bed next to Connor's side and leaning in glaring at the boy.

"To use an android Savage called Grid to hack into the Justice League's mainframe and copy essnentail files that you hold dear," Connor said, "Then destroy the evidence by blowing the Hall up, and which would wipe out the main computer and shut the computers here, and the other locations that are connected to your network."

"Kid did his homework," Oliver muttered to Tim who nodded and uncrossed his arms.

"What type of files?" Tim asked.

"I don't know what Vandal was looking for in your mainframe, even Red Hood was kept in the dark and he led the op," Connor said.

"Seems like a typical Light Operation, even their troops don't know what they are really doing," Tim mumbled to himself.

He and Oliver then turned to M'gann who sat in the corner of the room with Dinah. The two male heroes left the room leaving Connor with the women.

"Connor?" Dinah said, shoving her hands in her pockets and slowly walking over to him. "Nightwing told us you were hesitant to do battle with him, why is that?"

He refused to answer, "We did a DNA scan after seeing your obvious similarities with Green Arrow."

"I'm his son," He whispered, "Born from his marriage with the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa."

"We know, and we also know the origin of Talon, being the son of Batman based on a sample of blood, dropped from his fight with Robin," M'gann said, "So tell us, why was Damian more willing to fight than you were."

"Damian isn't a normal kid, he was bred from samples of Batman's well, you know, and Talia al Ghul's eggs. They used Klarion's magic to grow him at an accelerated rate."

"And you're a more naturally occurring child," Dinah asked, "Raised by the League of Assassins?"

"Yeah, me and my mother Nyssa lived in Korea under the names Sandra and Connor Hawke." Connor answered.

"Why are you being so cooperative?" M'gann asked.

"You could read my mind, find all this information out while I was still unconscious," Connor answered, "You chose not to, I respect that, least I can do is be forthcoming."

"Connor, I have one last question for you," Dinah said, Connor nodded, "Who is Red Hood?"

* * *

In the next room Dick was recovering from the fracture in his shoulder. Steph and Zatanna tried to get him to stay in bed which he refused.

"Z, Steph, I appreciate the concern but I'm fine," Dick said, "It doesn't hurt I swear."

Dick stood up out of bed and walked to the door and out into the living room and put his hands on his hips with a smirk and looked around, the entire team was here. Which was odd, he thought The Outsiders would be at the Hub but they were at the Cave. Everyone was at the cave.

"What's everyone doing here?" He asked.

"Dick, Terra, Halo, Orphan and Raven are missing?" Tigress said.

Dick dropped his arms to his sides and his mouth hung open and he rolled his eyes.

"My god, you're kidding?"

* * *

_**Markovberg, Markovia**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**9:55 PM**_

"Raven, are you sure that this is the right tunnel?" Violet asked, Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"Yes, the elders of Azarath would not guide me this way if it was not the true path." She said, Tara and Cas exchanged confused glances.

"Maybe the Elders have lost their wisdom." Devastation cackled behind them. Orphan and the others all turned around and prepared for battle at the sight of Icicle Jr, Houlacast, Devastation and Mammoth.

"The Mothers of Azarath would not lead me to you" Rachel said, her hands glowing purple. She started hovering off the ground and her eyes turned red.

"Terra, block them off." Orphan ordered.

"None of that," A young man's voice said, with a blur of green and black beside the heroes.

"And who are you," Tara snarled at the boy who stood behind them with Red Hood and Talon.

"Name's Inertia, and you're cornered princess." Inertia snickered.

"Cornered or not you're going to regret this," Halo said, her aura changed to yellow and she fired a laser blast at the speedster who dodged it and ran to her, ramming her against the wall.

Violet collapsed to the ground with a groan.

"Halo!" Raven shouted, she waved a hand at Inertia, sending a black raven made of mystic energy at him. It passed through the boy who vibrated at sonic sound with a grin.

"So, want to give the order?" He asked Red Hood.

"Take them!" Jason shouted. He drew his swords and jumped forwards at Orphan who blocked his attack and pushed upwards with Jason leaping and flipping over her, he pindropped and swept his leg at her feet which she avoided by jumping and kicking him in the head.

Terra ripped a block out of the wall and threw it at Haulacaust who burned it up before it hit him. The older man cackled and threw torrents of fire at the young girl, which she blocked by forging a wall of rock in front of her.

"Hold up, let me," Icicle snickered, he then put his hand on the wall and froze over the entire corridor. And encased the heroes in ice.

"You could've started with that," Jason mumbled at him, putting his blades back on his back receiving only a laugh from the ice villain.

"Bring them up to the hanger," Red ordered, "I'm going out."

"Where?" Devastation asked.

"The four of them can't make a portal, there isn't a Zeta Tube in all of Markovia, I'm going to go find their ship."

* * *

Jason walked through the thick brush outside the palace, looking for the bioship. Only t be pleasantly surprised at the sight of the Supercycle.

Sphere whirred at the sight of Jason in joy. She spun around him beeping jovaly. Jason was confused why the NewGenisphere was pleased to see him. He extended his hand out at hit stopped, rolling over to his hand.

He placed his palm on the metal surface of Sphere and felt a shock. His eyes widened and he gasped.

* * *

_**Mount Justice, Happy Harbour, Rhode Island**_

_**March 14, 2013**_

_**2:22 PM**_

"Welcome to the cave Robin," Nightwing said, extending his hands out to his sides. Jason looked around the Cave in awe. His eyes were wide at the size of the Team's base.

The Team, he was a part of the Team. Crazy, he thought. He almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of Wolf and Sphere.

The Supercycle rolled over to him and rolled around the newly minted Boy Wonder, and only stopped when Jason extend his hand out to it. Placing his palm on the metal surface of Sphere.

"It likes me," He said, Artemis giggled.

"It's a she," She told him "Don't let Superboy hear you call her an it."

* * *

_**Present day**_

Jason fell backwards and hit his head on the ground. He looked up at Supercycle in a dazed fashion.

"Hey, Sphere," He whispered, "It's me, Jay Jay, open up."

Sphere did as told and opened up into motorcycle form, Jason climbed in and wrapped his fingered around the handles.

"Take us home sphere," He said, "Take me home." Sphere asked about the girls, "They're okay Sphere, they saved Brion."

* * *

_**Cave Justice, Boston**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**10:11 PM**_

"What do you mean they just vanished," Dick shouted, "People don't just vanish!"

"You're saying this in the same room as M'gann who can turn invisible," Amaya said, "And well vanishing is my entire thing."

"You know what I mean, someone had to have seen them disappear!" He said, "Anyone?"

Nobody answered, Dick flung himself on the couch and buried his face in the cushions.

"Fucking great." His muffled voice said, he sat back up and looked around "Okay, what about the boy?"

"You mean Arrow's illegitimate kid?" Roy asked, DIck nodded.

"Yeah that one, is he awake?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, and he wants to see you," M'gann said, Dick groaned.

"Today's the best," He said with a crack in his voice.

* * *

_**Markovberg, Markovia**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**10:16 PM**_

"Load them in the box," Devastation ordered as the villains carried the young female heroes into the Warehouse.

Damian stood in the corner with his arms crossed, his wrist comm beeped and he brought it close to his face.

"Hood? Where are you?" He asked, he nodded as Jason gave him very specific orders.

He walked over to the train and went to board, stopped by Icicle.

"Kid you don't have the clearance," He said, Damain grinned, he pulled a fake message from Ra's up on his comm explaining that Damian was promoted in The Lights ranks.

"Junior let him on the train," Devastation said, "We could use the bodies."

Junior groaned and reluctantly let Damian on the train, a boom tube opened in front of it once all personnel were on board and it rolled through.


	10. Episode 10: Jason

_**Markovberg, Markovia**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**10:16 PM**_

"Load them in the box," Devastation ordered as the villains carried the young female heroes into the Warehouse.

Damian stood in the corner with his arms crossed, his wrist comm beeped and he brought it close to his face.

"Hood? Where are you?" He asked, he nodded as Jason gave him very specific orders.

He walked over to the train and went to board, stopped by Icicle.

"Kid you don't have the clearance," He said, Damain grinned, he pulled a fake message from Ra's up on his comm explaining that Damian was promoted in The Lights ranks.

"Junior let him on the train," Devastation said, "We could use the bodies."

Junior groaned and reluctantly let Damian on the train, a boom tube opened in front of it once all personnel were on board and it rolled through.

* * *

_**Gotham City, New Jersey**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**10:24 PM**_

"Okay Sphere, down now," Jason whispered as to Sphere and they descended to the roof of a large building, "Down girl,"

Sphere did as told and rolled back into ball mode and went into a rest phase at the touch of Jason's hand.

Jason stared up into the cloudy Gotham skies and took in a deep breath of the smoggy air. The smell of fire, and the sound of gunshots and sirens wailed in the distance. He frowned, the city never changed. Exactly how he left this hellhole.

Jason looked around the rooftop, and past Sphere who rested next to a large spotlight. The Batsignal.

He grinned, slightly. He began a slow slide over to it but was stopped by a flying object coming passed his face. And a second one landing next to his foot. He looked to the East and upwards where the shurikens came from and saw the dark silhouette of The Batman.

Red Hood chuckled under his breath.

"I knew I wouldn't have to even turn on the Bat Signal," Jason yelled, Batman leapt from his perch on the building in front of him and landed directly in front of Jason.

Bruce stood up, looming over the young man. Casting a shadow over Jason, the boy stepped back slightly. Not anticipating the fright of Batman's sight.

"Red Hood," Batman said, "What are you in Gotham for?"

"See that's the funny thing Bats... " Jason snickered, "Contrary to what you might be thinking it's not for you."

Batman didn't look amused, he squinted at Red Hood, activating his contact lenses. He scanned Red Hood, his heart rate was slow, and eyes were unwaveringly staring into Bruce's.

He was telling the truth.

"Well, it's something of yours," Jason whispered slyly. He reached behind his back and pulled out a bo staff. He spun it around and thrusted it at Batman's face. Batman moved to the right and turned his head looking at the staff as Jason activated the taser function.

It was too familiar. He couldn't pinpoint it. He disregarded it and grabbed the weapon, and pulled it forwards out of Jason's hands. Jason flopped on his back and slid on the wet roof.

Batman turned around and sneered as he saw Red Hood front flip off of the roof and fire his grappling hook, swinging in the direction of Wayne Tower.

He knows. Bruce thought. Batman wasted no time pursuing. Not noticing that he missed the fact the Supercycle had watched the whole thing. Or that the new genisphere was even there.

Red Hood swung in the Gotham air and then cut his wire, landing on a bus. He barrel rolled the front of the motorcoach and stayed knelt with a hand on it's windsheild.

He turned his head around for a moment and saw Batman catching up. He snickered to himself.

"You never change Bruce," Jason sighed. He jumped off the bus, and on to the back of a motorcyclist.

The driver of the motorcycle started to panic.

"Hey, don't freak or I'll cut your neck," Jason threatened. The man nodded. They approached the bridge over the canal, and Jason grinned. He jumped up, and did a handstand on the cycle's windvisor.

"Jump." Jason ordered the biker. Who looked around nervously, Jason glared at him, "Ugh, I really don't want to have to force you."

Then Jason crunched his abs and kicked the guy in the face, knocking him off the bike and onto the road. Jason then sat on the bike's seat and accelerated with the handle bar. The front wheel of the bike went up and Jason howled like a wolf.

* * *

_**Gotham City, New Jersey **_

_**June 1, 2014**_

_**2:22 AM**_

"Why can't I drive?" Jason asked, getting out of the Batmobile. Nightwing snickered in the driver's seat.

"Trust me, driving the Batmobile isn't all it's cracked up to be," Dick said.

"Says the guy who's allowed to drive it," Jason snarled.

Dick shrugged. Jason sighed and ran over to the Batcomputer and sat in the chair. He slumped in the seat and pressed his hand against his cheek.

"Jason!" Bruce called, "You're back."

"Yeah," Jason groaned.

"Bruce, I know that you wanted him to be out longer but I thought I'd be done by now," Jason heard Dick whisper. He turned around and saw Burce wheeling in a red and black motorcycle.

"Woah!" Jason said excitedly, he jumped over the back of the chair and made a mad dash to Bruce and the bike.

"It's not finished yet, but this is the new Birdcycle," Nightwing said.

"And you were supposed to be surprised by a bike with an engine," Bruce said sarcastically, "Thank you DIck."

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Jason weaved through cars and trucks on the Gotham freeway. Horns whaled at him as he grew closer to Wayne Tech Tower. He occasionally looked in his mirror, there was no Batman in sight.

It wasn't like him to just give up on the chase, especially when it was his secret at risk. No doubt Batman was up to something. There wasn't time to figure out what it was though.

He had his mission. Talia gave him a mission and the Red Hood always completed missions.

He accelerated and jumped the bike on the freeway's barricade. He drove on the wall, driving faster and faster. The tower was coming up on his left, he didn't start to decelerate. He instead sped up and jumped the bike into the building, crashing into its sixth floor office space.

Glass flew and people ran away as he drove through the building, out of the office and into the hallway where he saw the stairwell with the door wide open. He sped towards it and down the stairwell, passed the first five levels and down into the basement. He drove through the basement, which was pretty much a large hanger.

Jason fearlessly then drove towards a wall and pulled off his mask.

*Robin, B12* A computer voice called and the wall split open. Revealing a ramp which Jason drove down, and put his mask back on. He jumped off the bike and backflipped when he entered the lab.

The bike sped into the wall on the other side of the room and exploded on contact.

Jason stood up and walked in, he put his hand on the touchpad next to the door and locked it shut.

He looked around the laboratory. Tables with machinery lined the walls. Several Batsuits were held in cases and so was one of Jason's own spare Robin uniforms.

"So you kept the backup costume," Jason said.

"Who are you," Batman's voice called out to him.

"How'd I think I'd get here first?" Jason laughed. His hands extended to his sides and he looked around.

"I don't know or care." Batman said, falling from the ceiling and landing behind Jason, "I won't ask a second time."

"I think you know Bruce," Jason answered.

"I have a suspicion, but it would be impossible, seeing as I buried Jason Todd myself and would know if his body was missing," Bruce said.

"You're smart, you know that Ra's don't only have the option to dig me up," Jason said, "If you must know, back when Terra was a member of the League of Shadows, she trecked under Wayne Manor's garden, creating a tunnel that Talia boom tubed into and pulled out my coffin."

"Why are you telling me this Jason," Bruce asked.

"Because, you need to know how it was possible a body went missing in your backyard," Jason said, "I don't want you to go mad looking for answers."

"If Terra did participate in this, why hadn't she told anyone, seeing as she knows Grayson's identity meaning mine is easy to figure out to her." Bruce questioned.

"I dunno, why don't you ask her Bruce?" Jason sneered, "Wait, isn't she one of the girlies that went missing tonight?"

"What did you do to them?" Bruce demanded.

"Nothing, just kicked their amateur asses," Jason said, "Seeing as three of them had superpowers I was quite surprised that they didn't put up more of a fight."

"Why are you here?" Batman asked.

"You'll find out." Jason snickered. He then rammed his palm into Bruce's face, covering his mouth and nose. In his palm was a small tube that he then activated with his other hand. Vaporized chloroform sprayed into Bruce's nostrils, and unable to escape through the dark knight's mouth.

Batman fell down onto his back, knocked out cold. Jason clapped his hands together, and clicked his tongue.

The former boy wonder walked over to a table on the west corner of the room. He moved pieces of tech around, looking at each.

"Where is it?" He asked himself, "Where would Lucius hide it?"

Jason growled and shoved everything off the table. That bitch Lucius rearranged the lab. If this table was the new weapons, on the westside, it used to be on the east.

Stupid. Jason thought, he ran over to the eastern side of the lab and stood at the table with his hands on it's edge, it was almost entirely clear apart from one flash drive. A black one with a blue and red eye on it. He picked it up and fingered it. One the opposite side of it, it had a label that said Bother.

* * *

_**Metahuman Youth Centre **_

_**Toas, New Mexico**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**11:16 PM**_

"Okay, and Taynya how long have you known of your gifts?" Dinah asked a young African-American girl. She wore a black crop top, white cardigan and navy skinny jeans. Along with black leather boots and her brown hair was thick, curly, nappy and bunched up in two buns on the sides of her head. Held in place by two rose gold hair clips.

"About a month or so," Taynya said, "I don't even know how it happened, I didn't have a freak accident or anything."

"I did," A second kid interrupted, he was a white boy with sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a large smile, "You the Goode VR goggles, yeah those led me to freaking Kansas City, I live in Central, you know how far that is!"

"Nathaniel," Ed said, "How many times do me and Dinah have to tell you, wait till your peers are finished."

"Sorry man," Nathaniel said. He wore a blue zipper hoodie, and red beanie, his jeans were a light blue torn and worn. His shoes were ripped up and his toe was visible through a hole in the shoe and sock.

"It's fine, I was done anyways," Taynya said, folding her arms over her chest and sighing. Her eyes burned on Nate. Who still smiled at Dinah.

"Nathaniel, since finding out your abilities, how has your life improved?" Dinah asked, giving him a disapproving glare.

"In every fucking way!" Nate said, "And for reference babe, you can call me Nate." he stood up out of his chair and zoomed over to the water fountain in a blur, then he ran back with an empty cup of water.

"Spill?" A young hispanic boy next to him asked.

"Nah, long walk from here to there," Nate said.

"He drank it Miguel," Taynya sneered, "Like he does with all the food in the lounge."

"Taynya, just because he acts rude doesn't mean you should," Dinah scolded the girl.

"Nah sweetheart, she's fine, she's right." Nate said, "Something's gotta fuel this sexy and lean machine ya know."

"Nate, you can tell that" Ed started to speak only to interupted by Nate.

"Ed, my man, El Eddie the golden one Dorado, you know I love ya," Nate said, "But you can't call me Nate, that right only goes to the ladies especially my lovely Black Canary."

"Good god," Dinah said, leaning over and burying her face in her hands.


	11. Episode 11: Revelations

_**Berlin, Germany **_

_**September 19, 2045**_

_**2:56 PM**_

"Give it up Mono!" Batman shouted at the Fatal Five'sleader as the villain crashed into the floor from four stories in the sky. Knocked to the ground by Wonder Woman.

"Not a chance Batman," Mono grunted, he stood up, his hands glowing red. He jumped forwards at the Dark Knight, fingers dripping acid. Batman smirked at the bad guy, the thrusters on his boots heated up and he leaped into the air. Mono fell back on the ground with a loud thud.

Then from a nearby high rise a second Fatal Five member blasted his canon at Batman's leg. Batman flew out of control into the building and grunted.

"Empress is in a science cell and you're next!" A female speedster shouted, she rammed her knee into Tharok's ass.

"Flash!" The cyborg shouted, his arm transformed into a sword and he swung the blade at Flash, who bobbed and weaved. Ducking every swing.

Stop toying with her Tharok," Presueder said, dropping from the sky with his ax over his head. He landed in front of Flash. He stood up and swung the giant ax at her, a rocket on one end of the ax propelled it faster. Almost as fast as Flash.

"Is Validus on the ship yet?" Mano yelled, blocking a punch from Batman and breaking the young man's arm.

Batman fell to the ground and held his elbow with his good hand. Screaming in agony.

"Terry!" Flash shouted, now that she was distracted Presueder swung his ax one last time, and Tharok fired his canon at her.

"Dinaca!" Terry screamed as he watched Dinaca be sliced in half then the two halves be vaporized in a blast of fusion energy.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon," Tharrok said, his hand started dripping red acid. Terry gritted his teeth and stood back up, he reached into his boot and pulled out a single escrima stick and then threw it at Mano's face.

The glass dome around his face shattered, revealing the villain's skull and toxic fumes leaked out from the crack. Terry put a rebreather on and fired up his rocket boosters.

"Dana, we're getting outta here!" He shouted to Wonder Woman. Then he saw Wonder Woman be blasted into oblivion, "Dana!"

Terry flew in the opposite direction of the blast. He looked over his shoulder and saw a time ship following him. He accelerated his boosters and broke the sound barrier, drying up his tear ducts in the process because he hadn't bothered to put his flight goggles on.

He flew over the German skies, heading west. If he could get to France he'd loose the five and this ship.

"Batman to Hall of Justice, Flash and Wonder Woman are down, I need assistance like now!" He shouted into his communicator, only static came in response. His signal was being jammed.

"Fine," He said, he then cut the power to his rockets and opened his glider. He flew back, and on the hull of the speeding time ship. He pulled out a batarang and stabbed it into the hull.

He then turned on on rocket and burned a hole into the ship's hole then jumped into it.

"Terrance McGinnus," Zoom said, he was waiting for Batman. The speedster grinned oily at him with red eyes and yellow teeth.

"Professor Zoom, you're supposed to be dead," Batman snarled.

"Well I'm not," Eobard said jovially, extending his arms to his sides. He slowly approached Terry, veering off and then the two circled each other.

"Go back to 2154 Thawne, or 2010 I don't care," Terry said.

"Actually I'm from 2019, well 2154, then 2002, 2019, 2109 and now I'm here," Thawne explained.

"Like I said I don't-" Terry started his voice was cut off by a gargling, he looked down at his chest and saw Validus's arm impaling him from the back and exiting his sternum, Terry's heart was in Validus's large hand and beat slowly as blood fell to the ground.

Terry looked back up at Thawne who smiled at Validus and then shot a finger gun at him.

Validus then crushed Batman's heart in his hand and ripped his arm out of Terry's chest. The now lifeless 30 year old Terry Mcginnus fell to the ground. A pool of blood surrounded his body, which Validus walked over, crushing every bone under foot.

"Take us back to Mano," Thawne said, "I need to speak to your leader."

* * *

_**Metahuman Youth Centre **_

_**Toas, New Mexico**_

_**August 3, 2019**_

_**11:25 PM**_

Livewire and Mist sat on a bench next to the outside playground. The pair were occupied with a nintendo switch in between them. Livewire was getting very frustrated very fast.

Andi was demolishing her at Mario Kart, and had no idea.

The pair were so intensely focused on the game that neither noticed Damian seemly drop from the sky behind them without a sound. He snuck into the bushes behind them and took out two inhibitor collars.

Andi and Leslie both gasped at the cold sensation of metal clanging around their necks. Leslie jumped up and waved her hands like she was going to blast behind them with electricity. Nothing.

"Les, there's no one there," Andi said, Lesile's left eye twitched.

"Then explain the collar," She said, then she ran towards the building, shouting that someone had trespassed.

"None of that," Ravager said, standing at the door in Livewire's way.

"Rose," Leslie snarled.

"Sup Les, how you doing?" Rose snickered, she held a rifle in her hands and had her mask removed, her hair was tied behind her head in a pink scrunchie.

Livewire was about to pounce on Ravager when Tuppence Terror punched her in the back of the head.

"Work quickly, I don't have time to figure out if the Martian or Canary heard her." Ravager ordered.

* * *

In the day room Nathaniel and Wendy sat on the couch watching Twilight Eclipse on the television, while Miguel was ranting about how much hotter and better to Belle Jacob is.

Nate was on the verge of wrapping his fingers around Miguel's throat. It was the Twilight marathon that night, and the entire time they'd been watching it, Miguel had been on the same rant about Jacob vs Edward. To say that it was annoying was an understatement.

"I'm just saying, Jake can keep her warm," Miguel said.

"I don't care," Nate whimpered, "i just want to watch him maul people not fight over the girl, man."

"But didn't the author of the books say that Renesmee is his mate, and the only reason why he was infatuated with Bella was because he could sense she'd be the mother of his mate," Wendy said.

That was when Nate lost it.

"This isn't the book Wendy, it's the movie!" Nate shouted, "A movie which is hard to watch when people are talking!"

Miguel and Wendy stared at him for a minute, then went back to talking about Team Jake vs Team Ed. Nate took one of the throw pillows and buried his face into it and screamed bloody murder.

Tayna then walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen. Drenched in golden, greasy, slippery and salty butter. On the way in, she threw large handfuls into her mouth and barley even chewed before she swallowed.

"What are we watching?" She asked, shutting the door with her foot behind her.

"Twilight, and they won't shut up," Nate said in a broken voice.

Tayna nodded, and rolled her chocolate colored eyes. She walked to the seat farthest from Nate and sat down, eyes unwaveringly locked on the TV screen.

Nate watched her, she didn't even respond to him. Usually she has something sarcastic to say to him. Or roast him. He sighed then stood up, and walked to the door that lead to the kitchen.

"Anyone want a drink?" He asked, "I'm gonna asked Dinah if I can run to Circle K or if it's too late."

"I think she went home," Miguel answered, "But if you can go get me a blueberry frosty."

"You know my usual," Wendy answered.

"Blueberry Frosty and Cherry Pepsi mixed with Sprite and Fanta," Nate said shooting a finger gun at the two, "Got it!"

He walked out the door and it closed behind him.

"You didn't want anything?" Wendy asked Tayna.

"Not from him," She answered with a shrug, she threw another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"I see, he keeps breaking yo-" Miguel started to say when the wall to the kitchen was blown out by Tommy Terror ramming Nate through it.

Wendy and Miguel jumped up in shock and Tayna threw her popcorn to the floor.

"Knocked him out," Tommy said. He then chucked Nate at Miguel and Wendy knocking them flat on their asses. Miguel pushed Nate off of him. The boy was still alive but not conscious.

Wendy stood back up and swirled her left arm around and blew a wave of wind at Tommy who didn't move an inch. She increased the power as Tommy started walking towards her.

There was nothing she could do, sure she had more strength than this, but to unleash it would be to suck the oxygen from her friends' lungs.

Tommy smirked, he knew she was holding back, so he slowed himself down so she'd keep at the same level of force. Then he lunged, ramming his forearms into her and knocking her down.

Tayna was frozen, she did nothing but watch as Tommy put collars on her friends and Nate. He grinned at her.

"What can you do?" He asked, "You weren't on Queen Bee's shopping list."

Tayna's lips quivered, she bawled her fists and groaned. Then she started growing in stature. So much so that she was hunched over and the roof was too low for her.

"The bigger they are," A voice said behind her, she turned around and saw Claygirl who's arm morphed into a hammer which she swung into Tayna's knee.

Tayna collapsed to the ground and shrunk to normal size. Holding onto her throbbing knee. She barely noticed when Claygirl put a collar around her neck.

"Knock her out," Tommy said. Claygirl smirked twistedly and turned on the electricity in the collar. Tayna screamed in agony then her scream was cut when the shocks turned off.

She stared up at the ceiling and Claygirl and Tommy who grinned at her as her vision faded out into black.

* * *

_**Jerusalem**_

_**May 19, **__**33 A.D**_

_**2:22 PM**_

"Why can't we just take it after he stabs him?" Mano asked.

"And change the entire course of history?" Thawne answered, "I need to know where the staff ends up after the crucifiction."

"Then why are we here," Tharok asked.

"Like I fucking said you stupid droid," Zoom snarled in Tharok's face, "After the crucifiction the staff disapears for a period of time where it's held onto by Rome's Emporer Tiberius."

"Then we take it from him." Presueder said.

"No you idiot," Thawne said, "I'm not stealing it till Rome is unstable and their power is near gone."

"That's in a few thousands of years," Mano said.

"I know, but the Roman kings held it in a special place, and had a second spear that held no power that fell into enemy hands more times than can be counted, the real spear has never been found because the secret of where it ended up died with Jesus Christ after they buried him in the cave." Thawne explained, "The last time the real spear was ever seen was this very day, a month after Christ's sacrifice."

"Rome is huge Thawne, how are we going to search it all?" Mano asked.

That's when Thawne pulled out a challis. The lip of it was stained red.

"It has been said that offerings were made while he was on the cross, The Holy Sponge, but no one ever talked about a chalice used to served him one last sip of wine after a rock was thrown at his nose, his blood stained this glass." Thawne said.

The four members of the Fatal Five glared at him in confusion.

"That part was lost to history. To time, it's also said that anything touched by him will glow in the presence of another object he has touched." Thawne said.

"That still would require having a rough idea of its location." Mano said.

"I know a way to glean that knowledge," Thawne said. He poured a small amount of red wine into the challis then put his lips to the bloodied lip of the cup. And slowly sipped.

The blood on the challis liquified and slipped through his lips. Mano and Tharok both nearly vomited at the sight. And Presueder couldn't watch. Ony Validus watched their new leader drink Jesus's blood.

Eobard finished the wine then dropped the challis, it looked as if he was seizing. He fell to the ground and screamed as he shook around. His eyes glew orange and yellow light spilled from his mouth then his nose and eyes.

After a minute of that he stopped and returned to normal. He grabbed onto his captain's chair and pulled himself back to his feet.

Shocked that he was still alive Mano extended his arm to help Thawne, which Zoom waved away.

"Constintine," Thawne said in between pants and gasps for air, "Constantinople, that's why he picked it, that's why it was his capital."

"So we're taking it from Emperor Constantine?" Mano asked.

Zoom shook his head.

"No, from Constantinople, when the Ottoman's took it. That is the only time the empire will be chaotic enough for no one to be guarding it's chamber." Thawne said.

"And I'm taking it right out of Mehmd's very hands, but first we're going to Germany." Zoom said.

"That doesn't exist yet." Tharok said

"In 1944," Thawne said, entering the corrected coordinates into the computer.


	12. Episode 12: Blood

_**Cave Justice, Boston, Masechutesetes **_

_**August 5, 2019**_

_**10:54 PM**_

Dick sat in his desk chair, a batarang sat on his lap. He folded his hands in front of his face and stared at the computer screen blanky. It was the autopsy report on Jason done years ago.

He had to have been brought back by the lazarus pit, but that wouldn't heal the brain damage to the prefrontal cortex. Jason seemed to only recolect certain aspects of DIck and Bruce but no one else he knew, memory was effectively neutered.

"Still hung up on what Bast's told you," Conner asked, Dick turned his head and sighed.

"Yeah," Dick answered, "Jason only recognized me and Bruce, seriously Kon, it's like the last year of his life was erased from his brain."

Conner shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. He let out a small sigh and frowned.

"Dick, I know, but I don't see how reading the autopsy over ad over will fix this," Conner said.

"Is there a reason why you came into my office without knowing?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, Beast Boy said he found where Onslaught took the MetaKids from the Youth Centre," Conner informed Dick.

"Great, and what about Halo and the others," Dick asked.

"Still unsure, my guess is that Halo, Tara and Raven most likely ended up with the Meta Teens, but Cass she has no powers." Conner said.

"That doesn't mean the Light wouldn't want to hold onto Orphan, remember she's Lady Shiva and David Cain's daughter," Dick said, "Just because they don't love her doesn't mean they don't want to use her skills."

"Right, so I'll just assume she was shipped off to Deathstroke," Conner said.

Dick shrugged and went back to reading Jason's autopsy as Conner left, shuting the door quietly behind him.

Outside the office Garfield and Cissie were pretending not to listen in on Conner and Dick.

"So did you get the mission approved?" Cissie asked.

"No, plus we aren't the covert team," Conner said, "That's more in their lane."

"And Dick is their leader," Gar said, "And if he's not going to go where does that leave the team?"

"Not going on the mission," Conner answered.

"Tell that to Stephanie," Cissie mumbled. Gar elbowed her hard in the side. Conner turned around.

"Cissie, you've got twelve seconds before I put this cave on lockdown," Conner said, "Has the team already left?"

Cissie's face turned a bright pink, and she rubbed her arm with a cringe. Gar sighed and looked down at the floor.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Conner whispered holding the bridge of his nose in between his fingers.

* * *

_**Limonia, Markovia**_

_**August 5, 2019**_

_**11:09 PM**_

Above the clouds in the Markovian skies the bioship soard leaving no vaportrail or noise to be traced while being camouflaged. Traci sat in the pilot's seat with Jaime in front of her, Steph beside her on the left, Connor on her right as well as Amaya and Vic in the front.

"So Roy used to actually wear this," Connor asked, pulling on the Speedy suit's collar and pretending that he was suffocating.

"Yeah, and if you didn't think you could wear it why didn't you take your assassin suit," Spoiler asked.

"Because that one kind rides up the a-" Connor started to say when Vic hollered last night's Baseball rankings.

Jaime couldn't help but snicker and Steph threw a pencil at him.

"So I have a question that's actually important," Amaya said, "Why would this bunker be in Limonia and not Markovberg, The Light hates small villages."

"The fact that Limolia is a small village is exactly the point," Connor answered, his brows furrowing, "Little to no Internet connection, so the public can't really openly discuss anything weird going on with anyone on the web which means the UN can't get involved because it looks like there's nothing to get involved with."

"So it's timbuctoo, got it," Vic said.

"More like Area 51, the people in the village know there's something going on beneath their feet, but they have no clue what it is," Stephanie corrected.

"So since Connor isn't trusted enough to know exactly what they're doing down there," Traci said, "What is going on?"

* * *

_**Simultaneously**_

_**The Bloodbank, Limolia, Markovia**_

Taynya groaned in agony, her head throbbed and her vision was blurry. She looked around the room, a dark and grey room. There a dim red light from a computer screen that went along with said computer humming.

She saw several men standing around the room, one such was thin, tall and flamboyant looking. He stood in front of the cell she was being held in, his hands behind his back and a glare on his face.

She looked around the cell and saw her friends from the youth centre, along with four costumed girls. One she recognized as Terra, from the Outsiders. They were all unconscious.

"Red, please wake up our young friends we are ready to begin at last!" The feminine man exclaimed.

Jason, who stood at the back of the room rolled his eyes and groaned. He pressed a button on his glove and all the knocked out kids got shocks from their collars waking them up instantly.

"Welcome children," The fememan shouted, "I am Brother Blood, and you are my are my siblings, we are here for a purpose, to map your metagenes and duplicate them for our lord Vandal Savage!"

"Don't tell them too much you idiot," Deathstroke snarled at him, he opened the cell and walked in. He grabbed a young girl by the nape of the neck.

Slade threw the girl to the ground outside the cell and closed it behind him.

"Lilly!" Taynya shouted, holding the cell's bars.

"Lilly, what a beautiful name," Brother Blood mused, he knelt down and held Lilly's chin. Her eyes were slanted, black and tear filled. Blood ran from her quivering lips.

Blood helped her to stand up and put his hands behind his back. He clicked his tongue and eyed her.

"What is your full name?" He asked.

"Lillith Marie Chen," She said.

"What are your powers?" Slade sneered.

"I make light," She said.

"Excuse me?" Slade asked, getting in her face.

"Allow her to show us!" Blood said, deactivating her collar.

Lilly looked around nervously and scared, she raised a hand and opened her palm. A small ball of light emerged.

Brother Blood laughed in enjoyment.

"So cute!" He said, then he pulled a gun from his hip and shot her in between the eyes. "I want deadly not cute."

Lilly's body landed on her back, her face staring into her friend's cell. Taynya, Nate and Wendy all stared at her with wide eyes. At the hole in her head and the pool of blood surrounding her slowly.

Violet didn't pay attention to Lilly's demise, she was more focused on a young man at the back of the room overseeing everything. Tara also took notice of this man.

It was Brion, in a new red and orange uniform. His eyes were cold and unwaveringly staring at Lilly's corpse.

"It's him," Raven said, she closed her eyes. And sat cross legged, with her hands making an odd gesture.

"Azarath metrion, zynthos," She whispered, "Azarath metrion, zynthos."

* * *

_**Unknown**_

"Get out of my head!" Brion shouted. He sensed Raven's twisted presence in his mind.

"King Brion, I am truly sorry for all that I have done," Raven pleaded.

"You made it easy for Psimon, to break my mind, to shut me out from my body," He cried.

"Brion, I too was manipulated and controlled, but I can fix this you just have to trust me," Raven tried to explain.

"No, I can't you showed me that demon," Brion said, "You left all his hate within me, all his rage and distrust, I can't run from it."

"That demon has been in my head as long as I can remember," Raven said walking up to Brion and grabbing his hands in her own, "I've been running from him my whole life."

"And you cursed me to do the same," Brion snarled, throwing her hands down.

"Then let me life the curse Brion," Raven pleaded.

* * *

Back in the room Brion was now sitting on the desk, unnoticed by the others in the room except Violet. She saw him fall into the chair. She had noticed Raven beginning to meditate.

Was Raven to blame for it.

"Raven, Raven," Halo begged Rachel to respond.

"What's she doing?" Nate asked.

"Meditating," Cassandra answered, "For what she is trying to accomplish right now I do not know but shut up and let her achieve her zen."

"Um, cool." Nate said, "So are you like a superhero or cosplayer?"

"Who is next?" Brother Blood shouted, he pointed at Livewire, "I already know what you do baby girl."

Dethsroke removed her from the cell, Livewire shook herself from his grasp and growled at him.

"Hush," Slade said, he then took out a syringe and put Livewire in a headlock while simultaneously stabbing her neck with the needle and sucking her blood out with it.

He pulled the needle from her and tossed it at Brother Blood who caught it with a fruity smile and gasp.

Slade threw Livewire to the ground then pulled out his handgun and fired one bullet into her temple.

Brother Blood then summoned one of the foot soldiers who then peeled off his mask and bowed.

Blood took the needle and injected it into the footsoldier's neck. He fell to the ground with a scream, lightning firing off of his limbs.

"Before we put you in this room we drugged each of you," Blood said, "That drug, splices your metagene and creates a duplicate gene that when combined with another's genetic matter creates them an artificial and active metagene."

"They aren't passed high school yet, they don't know what that means fa-" Slade started saying, when suddenly the window on the roof shattered and Spoiler, followed by Blue Beetle and Thirteen came crashing in. A door next to the cell was also blasted into the room with Cyborg, Breecher and Speedy running in.

"Oh, you've got to be, Red take care of them," Brother Blood shouted, "Which one will I take, her!"

Blood then opened the cell door and grabbed Taynya by her bun and pulled out a Father Box.

"To Harvest," He said, and they were gone.

Jason snickered to himself as Ravager, Damian, and Onslaught all lined up behind him.

"Devastation, you and the twins grab as many kids as you can and follow blood." Jason ordered.

Slade glared at him.

"Kid I give the orders here," He snarled.

"Whatever, that was the only one I had to give." Jason said, he tilted his head to the sides cracking his neck. He reached to his back and pulled out both of his katanas. He lunged at Stephanie who blocked him quickly with her batons.

Vic and Jaime ran after Devastation and the Twins who had hold on six of the kids.

"Now the fun can begin," Damain sneered he drew a sword and swung at Connor. "I can't believe you, selling us out."

"I'm not selling you out," Connor said, blocking the attack with his bow, "I'm making sure you don't make the mistake of killing one of those kids yourself."

"What, none of them died," Damian protested. Connor growled and broke the weapons lock, Damian swung his blade and Connor ducked by bending backwards.

Damian grew even madder and swung his sword around and kicked at his cousin's chest.

Ravager fired her handguns at Breechewr who teleported out of her path then right in front of her and kicker at her. Ravager grabbed Amaya's leg and threw it down. Rose reeled in a punch and rammed her right fist into Amaya's jaw.

"Breecher!" Tara yelled out, Amaya looked over and nodded.

"The collars, they deactivated one girl's collar with the computer over there," Tara said, pointing at the computer.

Amaya blocked a second punch from Ravager and nodded she teleported to the computer and went to use the collar control when she locked her eyes on Brion. Who was still in some sort of fuke state.

"Amaya!" Halo shouted, as Icicle Jr loomed behind her forging a sword out of ice.

"Breecher! Look out!" Tara shouted.

Amaya slowly started to turn around and saw Jr raise his frozen blade over his head. He held a twisted grin on his face.

Within the cell Raven's eyes shot open, glowing red.

"Liberate a rege captivatori restituere animum dimittit in ipso daemonium expellere!" Raven yelled.

And just as Jr was about to strike Amaya down Brion's eyes shot open and he glared up at Jr and stood up. Rock and lava forged a glove around his left arm and he sucker punched Jr breaking the villain's jaw.

"Dammit!" Slade yelled, "Hive, Onslaught it's time to go!"

Jason then pulled out a father box and all the evildoers teleported out of the room.

Amaya smirked and pressed a button that shut off all the inhibitor collars. Each of their magnetic locks disarmed and the collars fell to the ground. Vic and Jaime ran back in defeated.

"Those kids are long gone," Vic sighed, then his face lit up when he saw Brion not looking all evil. "But Brion is back in the house!"

"No I don't really think I'm back," Brion said, "Not just yet."

"That's okay Brion," Violet said walking over to him with tears in her eyes, "As long as the control over your mind is gone."

"It wasn't control so much as a cloud over my judgment, not allowing me to see my own actions," Brion said.

"Hey that's cool and all but those freaks took all my friends," Nate said crawling out of the cell.

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany**_

_**April 30, 1945**_

_**8:29 PM**_

Thawne, Mano and Tharok walked through the underground bunker, looking for the door. The secret door that held the treasures he had claimed.

Thawne smirked when he saw the body, the body of Adolf Hitler.

"Aw, I missed the shooting," Eobard mused, Tharork waved at him to come over to an off centered brik.

Thawne pulled the brik out of the wall and the wall opened, revealing a spear.

"Is that?" Mano asked.

"Not the real one," Thawne said, "But right now I don't need the real one." He then reached for it and took it out of the chamber.

"You know how obsessed he was with the Holy Lance," Thawne asked.

"Seems like you have something in common with Hitler, not something you want to advertise," Tharok snickered.

"No, Hitler's reign was a childhood game of king of the hill compared to what is to come," Eobard said, his eyes now red and his yellow teeth gleaming through a twisted smile.


	13. Episode 13: Diamonds in Rough Times

_**Metahuman Youth Centre, Taos NM**_

_**August 14, 2019**_

_**7:17 PM**_

G Gordon Godfrey stood at the front of the smoldering wreckage that was the youth centre after it was all but destroyed two week prior. The New Mexican government was in a financial bind considering its reconstruction, considering it was a prime place for meta traffickers to steal kids from as proven on the 3rd of that month. The League's attempt at giving those freak kids a place of refuge had failed.

No one could agree on whether it should be rebuilt or not. Thais pleased Godfrey and his overlords and cohearts. They worked so hard with words to discredit it and make it crumble, but in truth all they needed to do was wait. Wait for someone to sweep in, and trash the place. Kidnap fifty two, of the one hundred kids living there, kill off several of them and have the others displaced and or missing and the whole thing would fall apart.

Obviously The Light orchestrated the entire thing, but it wasn't like the government or public even knew The Light even existed. Let alone cause the deaths of 17 metahuman children.

"We're live in 5," The camera man shouted to G Gordon who gave off a low grunt. Stupid human ruining the moment of triumph. Now he gets to tell the world, that this place was a bad idea from the start and slander Aquaman and the rest of the League on live tv, especially Black Canary, who had left the youth centre only minutes before the attack.

Speaking of Dinah, she sat on one of the few remaining benches, waiting for them to start broadcasting. She was to be interviewed about why it should be rebuilt, if only she had a reason that wasn't prescripted. G Gordon was right about one thing, it was her fault.

She trained the kids control with their powers, how not to hurt people or even use them. She didn't teach self defense. The only ones who put up a semblance of a fight were kids who had their powers long before the Youth Centre was even built, such as a girl named Kirian Starr, she died in the Bloodbank. She wanted to be an outsider, even picked a name, Solstice. Since she had powers that could control light, gravity and energy projection it was a fitting name.

Sadly the world will never be saved by Solstice, Dinah thought. All because she wanted to go home early to tell Oliver that she wanted him to claim Connor legally since now he'd be shunned from his mother.

One one hand she blamed Connor, it was her wanting to discuss adopting the boy that made her leave early. Yet, at the same time, he helped free Halo, Tara, Cassandra, Brion, Rachel and quite a few metakids from the Light's clutches.

One such metateen, Nathaniel Green refused to leave the youth centre, no matter how many people told him to leave, he wouldn't. The boy, only fourteen years old already watched his friends Kirian, Lesilie and Lily be shot in the head by Deathstroke. Not only that, he witnessed The Terror Twins and Devastation manhandle Wendy, Miguel, Andi and Taynya.

Taynya, he kept thinking about her, not to say he wasn't thinking of the others. Taynya, but Taynya, the last thing he said to her was meanspirited, rude and plain nasty. He hadn't the slightest clue why he was like that if he was being honest.

Truthfully he liked Taynya, so why does he always interrupted her and made her feel like crap. Nate couldn't tell ya, thought Taynya would say it's because he hates her, which would be far from the truth.

So he sat in her room, playing with her golden teddy bear, it smelled like her. That cheap ass perfume she'd buy from CVS, he'd never admit it but he loved that perfume. The smell of lavender, and he thought maybe rosemary. He couldn't tell, and he couldn't find the bottle anywhere, he thought it'd be in her trash or dresser. But what sicko would look through a teenage girl's dresser or trash?

"Hey," A voice said from the doorway. Nate looked up and saw The Flash, "You know all the other kids are living with their families."

"Assuming they have families," Nate mumbled, nuzzling his face into the teddy bear and breathing in the cheapy perfume smell.

"Those who we couldn't track the families of we found fosters for," Barry said, Nate nodded, "We never found yours."

"That's because mine are all gone," Nate answered.

Barry sighed, he knew what that was like. He strolled over slowly and sat on the bed with the young boy. He put a hand on Nate's shoulder which was all but ignored.

"How do you know that son?" Barry asked.

"I went home," Nate said, "Right after the 'Team' brought us to the cave."

"And?" Barry asked, fearing deja vu.

"I found that my house, is no longer my house, that some new family lives there and all my stuff is gone."

"That doesn-" Barry started.

"So I went to the Walgreens where my mom works, the people there were surprised that I was alive," Nate choked, tears started to well up in his eyes, "Then, the manager told me that my mom died in July that she had stage four Ovarian cancer"

"Kid I-" Bary said, he wrapped an arm around Nate and sighed.

"She dropped near dead on the store floor, couldn;t be resuscitated." Nate explained.

"What of your dad?" Barry asked.

"In prison," Nate answered, "He's a member of the Jokerz movement"

Barry breathed in slowly, he held back his own tears. Dad in prison, dead mom, different circumstances but still struck way to close to home. Nate reminded Barry too much of himself, blonde hair, blue eyes, the situation with his parents, speedster powers.

Also, of Wally. The boy was also too much like Wally for Barry to not want to take him in. He always had something sarcastic or witty to say, he and the girl he liked acted like they freaking hated each other, Nate also was born on the day of Wally's death.

Barry then put his hands on the sides of his cowl, and pulled it off.

"Hey, wanna race?" Barry asked with a smirk. Nate looked over at him, awestruck that The Flash took off his mask right in front of him. He smiled and nodded. Barry put his mask back one and smiled, "Giving you a head start kid."

With that Nate dropped the teddy bear on the floor and ran out of the room. Barry waited a few seconds then ran after him.

"And Miss Canary," G Gordon sneered in Dinah's face with an oily grin, "Who do you think is to blame for this 'oh so sad event' that happened on the third?"

Dinah sighed, she stood up and took off her choker, that held her Black Canary insignia on it, she dropped it on the floor and stared directly into the camera with somber, cold eyes.

"I am," She said, "I, Dinah Laurel Lance was solely responsible so failing at my duties of giving these children a safe and secure environment, safe from harm and from The Light, an organization that deals in the trafficking of metahumans among other criminal enterprises, and because of that I forfeit my moniker of Black Canary and my membership to the Justice League effective immediately."

* * *

After the broadcast Go Gordon sat in the news van, redoing his makeup for his next segment when Dinah climbed on board.

"Miss Lance, you can't be back here," A guard said to her, grabbing her ankle.

"It is okay Grace, let her on board," Godfrey said, Grace release Dinah who stood at the back of the van with her arms crossed.

"You think you're clever," Godfrey said, not looking at her, "Revealing The Light's existence to the world, months ago outing Luthour as a crook and I can only assume you'll oust him as a member of The Light next am I correct?"

"And then I will out you," Dinah snarled.

"I am no member of The Light my dear," He replied, "I am more, well, far more significant than that."

Dinah's eyes narrowed. Her lips pursed and she tightened her arms around her own chest.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you do not know," Godfrey snickered, "Then I suppose you won't know, but let me just say, you heroes may have dealt with Granny but me, I'll deal with you, I mean I've already ended your tenure with the League."

Dinah almost blasted his ears out then and there, but he had control over the media, and the public. They'd see it as an unwarranted attack on his livelihood. He didn't lay a finger on her, but he was doing something, other than just the words he spoke to her mentally. Like the fires of her anger and guilt were being fanned by his mere presence.

She sighed, and climbed out of the van, her eyes tracked Vandal Savage approaching the van. He did not seem to notice her.

Savage entered the van with an angered look on his face.

"Godfrey what the hell was that?" He shouted.

"It was Miss Lance exposing The Light," Godfrey said calmly.

"You realize that now, Luthour will be questioned," Vandal yelled, "Now, since he has already been ousted as a meta trafficker and the Light being involved in metahuman trafficking, we are too close to our goals to get reckless!"

"You are too close to your goal," Godfrey said, "My friend, Vandal, things in Vlativa will workout the way they are meant to, and if not then the forces of Apokolips are ready to crush all opposition."

"You better hope that you are correct," Vandal said, "I do not think Lord Darkseid or myself can wait or stand for all our work to crumble just because you keep pissing Leaguers off."

Vandal left the van and Godfrey watch gritting his teeth, he made sure Grace closed the doors and then took out an Apokoliptian communicator.

"Lord Darksied, I suspect that Vandal Savage is working an angle against us, what am I to do?" He asked.

For a moment the van stayed cold and silent. Darkness loomed over Godfrey's face as he scowled into the communicator. Then it lit up red and and a hologram of Darkseid's face appeared before him. He placed the communicator on the desk and pulled a cloak over his face.

"Glorious Godfrey, it has been some time since you reported yourself," Darksied answered with a booming voice, "Anyhow, keep a close eye on The Light, The Mystics sense his treachery as well."

_**Watchtower**_

_**August 11, 2019 **_

_**2:22 PM**_

"Turn it off," Black Lightning said, Dick turned off the television broadcast of G Gordon mocking Dinah after her resignation from the Justice League. Jeff sighed and pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Do you need a minute?" Dick asked. Jedd nodded and Dick left the office and entered the main hanger. He smirked at the Javelin coming in for a landing.

A man with two orange sticks guided the space cruiser down into landing position. Smoke bellowed from under the Javelin. Its landing gear touched on the floor and squealed loudly as its engines slowly faded.

The cargo bay opened wide and out walked Atom and Batwoman, behind them was a large engine part from an Apokoliptian ship.

"Someone get Atom Smasher to move this thing," Kate said, handing a worker a datapad. He nodded and ran off out of the hanger. Atom tapped her on the shoulder and told her that he was going to report on the mission to Lightning.

"How was the scavenging," Dick chuckled.

"It went well, could barely get these parts on the ship, needed Superboy's New God friend Bear to load it for us." Kate said, she took off her mask and wig and put it on the tire of the Javelin. She ran her fingers through her short brown hair and snickered.

"How was M'gann, being that it was her first mission as League member," Dick asked.

"She did fine," Kate answered, "She stayed on the space station with the New Gods to finish cleaning up."

Dick nodded, he then sighed and walked out of the hanger into the main room. It was mostly empty other than Mr Terrific and Shazam talking about some game they watched the night before. Shazam waved at Dick who smiled and waved at him and kept walking into the main hall.

He stared out the windows out to the cosmos as he walked through the halls of the Watchtower. He reached the ramp where he walked down into the lower level. He made a left and opened the first door he saw.

It slid open and he walked into the dimly lit room. He walked passed several holograms lining the walls. The Founding members. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman. Manhunter, Flash, GL, and Aquaman. He came to the end of the room, where there were two doors.

One led to the Hall of Heroes, a place where the heroes of the Justice Society were honored. The second to the Grotto. He opened the Grotto door.

The room was even darker than the last, the only light coming from the holograms of each of The League's fallen. On his left was members of the Justice League, on the right The Team.

It was weird, the Team's side had more holograms than The League's. Dick gazed at the first hologram.

Robin, Jason Todd. He sighed and walked to the next, Tula, the next Mary Marvel, and lastly Kid Flash. Wally West.

He opened a pouch on his utility belt and pulled out a ticket stub. With a small smile he knelt down and put it on Wally's nameplate. The stub, was for Fast & the Furious presents Hobbs and Shaw. Wally loved the Fast movies.

He smiled at Wally's nameplate. Wallace West, the Kid Flash. 1994-2016.

"Miss you buddy," Dick said.

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany**_

_**April 30, 1945**_

_**8:39 PM**_

"We need to get outta here before the Nazi's or Allies find us," Mano said, he melted the wall of the house and he Zoom, Tharok and Validus ran through it while Persueder made sure no one was behind them.

"Trust me, they'll be the least of your worries ain't that right Professor?" Flash said, he was on the other side of the wall with Saturn Girl, Booster Gold and Starboy lined up next to him.

Thawne growled, he thought Wally West was supposed to be dead. He then looked over at the heroes beside him. They were from 2901. They took him out of the timestream, Brainiac clearly didn't have enough confidence in his team he needed the Kid Flash.

"West! It's been a while," Thawne snickered. He handed the spear over to Tharok who opened a compartment on his back and sheathed it. He cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"You're putting that back," Thomas said, Thawne shook his head.

"Starboy your mistaken, I'm putting it in your chest." Tharok mocked, he transformed his left arm into a canon and aimed it at Thomas's stomach.

"Don't worry kid, it's not the real thing," Wally said, he furrowed his brows and glared at Thawne, "Right, if it was you'd've used it to wish us out of existence."

"You always the detective of speedsters weren't you Kid Flash?" Thawne sneered.

"It's The Flash now Zoom," Wally said monotonously. Thawne then hunched over and held his stomach laughing as loudly as he possibly could.

He was in tears he laughed so hard, his chest hurt at his forced amusement at Wally's comment of being The Flash. He then stopped cackling abruptly and stood up straight with a stone cold stare into Wally's emerald eyes. He grinned.

"Then chase me Flash," He snickered, "It's all anyone like you is good for, being second place."

Thawne then ran forwards and rammed his fist into Wally's mouth. He then ran off towards the west. Wally spat out blood and a tooth with a sound that was little more than an animalistic growl and ran after him creating a sonic boom the moment he took off.

"Flash!" Saturn Girl shouted in his direction, she extended a hand in his direction as if she wanted to chase after them. Thom put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"He's the only one who can take Zoom, let's just hope we can take these fools," Thomas said. His hands started glowing light blue and he lifted off the ground.

Booster tapped a button on his glove and from his back Skeets ejected into the air with blasters aimed at The Fatal Five.

Saturn Girl let out a sigh and waved a hand at a nearby tank and lifted it off the ground with her telekinetic power.

Tharok and Mano laughed loudly and Presueder ordered Validus to get to the ship with the spear. Validus took the spear from Tharok and ran away.

"Let's play kids," Mano sneered at the Legion with an oily grin.


	14. Episode 14: Showdown

_**Vlatavastok, Vltava **_

_**August 15, 2019**_

_**9:18 PM**_

"Comfortable?" Vertigo snickered, he sat on a stool in front of a cell in the dungeons underneath the palace. He had a cigar in one hand and a dagger in the other.

Inside the cell was Perdita, she lied on the floor as there was no bed, counter or concrete slab for her to rest on. Her forehead had multiple scabs and blood dripped from her lips.

The girl looked up at her uncle with an unforgiving glare. Her blue eyes were icy and fiery at the same time. She wanted to pounce, grab hold of the bars and shake them about. She would if Vertigo's pet, Claygirl wasn't standing there.

"Uncle, you've held me in here for months," She said, "Let me out or just kill me."

"Not yet my dear," He sneered at her, "Soon enough Beast Boy will find out that Claygirl here has been posing as you, and then and only then will I have my revenge."

Perdita groaned and buried her face into the ground. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her covered her ears but could still hear her uncle's maniacal laughter.

"Claygirl it's time for another show," He ordered his lakey.

Outside the palace hundreds of civilians gathered, protesting the ban on metahumans in the country. In the past months metahumans had their rights slowly taken one by one, now to the point where if someone was to be discovered as a meta they were immediately detained and never seen again.

Vertigo stayed behind the door, unseen to the crowds and Claygirl, now disguised as Predita walked up to the podium. She wrapped her hands around the sides of the podium and grinned.

Her darkwear contacts lit up, only changing the blue of her eyes slightly on her display was a manuscript written by Vertigo.

"Citizens of my beloved Vlatava, I know you are weary of the metahuman threat. We have no banned them outright, merely protecting you. There is no need to be concerned, all will be made right again."

* * *

_**Cave Justice, Boston, Masetcuttsets**_

_**August 15, 2019**_

_**9:25 PM**_

"That isn't Predita," Gar yelled, throwing the remote at the TV. He stood up and breathed heavily. His shoulders raising and lowering with every breath.

"Gar, I think you should calm down," Virgil said, "And replace the TV screen you just faucked up."

Gar rolled his eyes and leapt over the couch. He stormed out of the room with each step loudly banging on the floor. He passed by Tigress who smiled at him which he responded with a flipped bird.

"What crawled up his ass?" Artemis asked the teens in the room who pointed at the TV, which half of showed the image of Predita. Atremis clenched her jaw and looked back at Gar who entered the Zeta tube.

She turned back to Virgil and Ed she smiled and nodded her head. She walked around the couch and took a seat on the floor. She looked over at Virgil who now was watching Cassandra Cain enter the room. She snorted with a shake of her head.

"Dude, just be honest with her," Artemis recommended. To which Virgil immediately protested.

"What," He asked, "I have know idea what you are talking about."

Ed could barely hold in his laughter, always taking amusement at Virgil's crystal clear feelings for Cassandra. Virgil glared at him which only made Ed's howls of laughter even louder.

*Artemis, Lightning needs you up on the Watchtower asap* The voice of Zatanna rang through Artemis's commlink. She got up and walked to the zeta tube which she entered with it calling out her name.

*Tigress, B05*

* * *

_**The Hub, Hollywood CA**_

_**August 20, 2019**_

_**5:55 PM**_

"Settled in kid?" Barry asked, walking into the Hub's living room He smiled at Nathaniel who was watching Survivor with Cassie. The boy nodded and hardly acknoledged Barry who laughed to himself.

Dick, from the other side of the room gave the two a quick glance. This exact scene reminded him of the days of the old team. One night, when Wally decided to move into the cave after his graduation Barry came in the room and had the same exchange with the young man.

Dick never said anything, but he noticed that many times Barry would treat Nate the way he did Wally. Nate wasn't even his protege or related to him. Just a boy Barry asked Gar to let live in the Hub.

"Barry," Dick said, standing up and walking over to the speedster.

"What's up kid?" Barry asked with a smirk. Dicked sighed. He looked at Nate then back at Barry.

"You know he's not Wally," Dick said.

"Dick, I know he's not Wally," A puzzled look came over Barry's face. He raised an eyebrow and looked away from Dick.

Dick's eyes were tired, red and watery. Barry nodded. He put a hand on the former boy wonder's shoulder and smiled.

"Son, I know, I miss Wally too," Barry said, "I'm not replacing him if tha-"

*Kid Flash, B23* Bart ran into the room in his Kid Flash uniform. His visor was shattered and shards of glass stuck in his face. Large tears and holes were scattered all over his body.

"Bart! What happened!" Cassie shouted. She jumped over the back of the couch and ran to him. She wrapped on of his arms around her shoulders and guided him to the couch and laid him down.

Bart groaned, Cass motioned Nate to get some ice and Nate left the room. Cassie pulled Bart's cowl off and brushed the hair off his face.

"Vertigo, he ambushed Fire and Ice," Bart coughed, "I went to help them and then Inertia kinda roughed me up no biggie."

Nate walked back in with some towled and ice packs. He handed them to Cassie who wiped the blood off Bart's face.

"Hey," Nate said, "What's that in your leg?"

Bart looked down at his knee to see a huge shard of metal jabbed into him. He cringed.

"Guess I was on such an adrenaline high I didn't notice Ravager dentnating the truck," Bart said, "Oh yeah, all the Amazo parts are all destroyed by the way."

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany**_

_**April 30, 1945**_

_**8:41 PM**_

Wally chased after Thawne over a bridge, he jumped up and tackled the Reverse Flash down into the road under the bridge. Wally tumbled and regained his footing at the same exact time as Thawne.

"Not bad kid," Thawne chuckled, he crossed his arms and grinned mockingly at Wally. He put a heavy emphasis on the word kid.

"Why do you want the spear Thawne?" Wally demanded to know.

"I don't personally have a need for it, in fact I don't think it will even work for Vandal when I hand it to him. Only the pure of heart can wield its power." Thawne said.

"Sorry, you're not going to test that theory, you're ending up in a science cell," Wally sneered. He dashed forward, throwing his fist by Thawne face. Thawne grabbed Wally's arm and pulled the young man forward and jabbed Wally in the stomach with his knee.

Wally stumbled back and held his abdomen. Thawne smirked, he ran away back towards the rest of the Legion and his lackeys.

Starboy ducked under Presueder's axe, the large weapon slashed through a pillar of a building and sent the terrace crumbling down. Thom somersaulted behind the brute and waved his hands at him.

Presueder's axe became five times as heavy almost instantly. Thom smirked, he stood up and kicked Persuader, who struggled to get his weapon off of the ground, in the face. Persuader then grabbed Thom's leg and threw him in the air.

"Starboy!" Saturn Girl shouted, she used her telekinesis to stop him from flying away.

"Thanks Saturn Girl!" Starboy said, he then dropped down onto the building's roof.

Irma smiled, she didn't see Tharrok swing a fist into her face. When his metal knuckles collided with her cheek her mouth spat open with a back tooth flying out.

Irma collapsed to the ground and groaned in pain. Tharrok cackled, he transformed his arm into a mace and raised it high above his head.

"Shouldn't let your guard down kike," Tharrok snickered, he swung the weapon down towards her face, which she used a telekenetic force field to block. The recoil sent Tharrok's arm back up. He growled loudly and turned his arm into his Ion cannon.

He aimed at her, charging the weapon up. The barrel glew purple and Irma's eyes reflected the canon of doom's light.

Tharrok's grin returned when he saw her fear then he fired. But not at her, his arm was suddenly moved up into the air by Wally West.

Wally's eyes were filled with fire and lightning. He held Tharrok's arm pointed at the sky as the purple beam of energy fired towards the stars.

Tharrok rammed his head forwards. Wally moved out of the way and Tharrok stumbled forwards. Wally then elbowed the cyborg in the back of the neck.

"West!" Thawne yelled, he tackled Wally to the ground and punched him over and over in the face. Wally shoved his palm in Thawne jaw and tried to push him off. He kneed him in the crotch and then headbutted him.

Thawne stood up and then fell on his back. Wally got back up to his feet and looked over to the Darkrider. Thawne time ship.

He saw Booster running towards it. The hell's that kid doing?

Micheal told his droid, Skeets to hack the Darkrider's landing hatch.

"Sorry kid," Mano mocked the boy, "You might open her up but you're not getting inside."

"Skeets, you know what you're looking for get it." Micheal told the droid that flew into the ship. Mano went to chase it, but was cut off by a blast of plasma in front of him coming from Booster's arm.

"I'll tear that armor apart," Mano snarled, his hands glowed green and dripped acid. He claw punched at Booster's chest. It singed the blue star on Booster's chest plate.

Mike swung a right hook at Mano, his wrist was caught by the villain and twisted around. Mike yelped in pain, Mano threw his arm down and head butted the boy.

The visor over Mcheal's eyes shattered, glass fell around him and he fell backwards. He crashed onto his back and scooted backwards away from Mano who cackled like a madman.

Mano grabbed Mike's ankle, one of the few areas on Mike's suit that wasn't covered in titanium. He burned through the kevlar and started to slowly burn through Mike's flesh.

Micheal screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him to.

Mano let go of the boy when a lasterbolt ricochet off of hull of the timeshipe. He turned around and scowled at Brainiac 5, who held a laser blaster in one hand and a second in the other.

"You kids are getting very annoying," Mano said. He pressed a button on his left glove and a turret of the Darkrider started to whir and rotate. The cannons aimed at Brainiac and fired immediately.

Brainy leaped out of the way. The turret followed him and kept firing at him. He fired his blasters at Mano who controlled the cannons while laughing like a hyena. He unloaded his blaster bolts, not hitting Mano even once as he tried to evade the laser blasts that were leaving craters in the pavement around him.

Once out of ammo he threw his guns to the ground and ran for Mano reeling in a punch. Mano rolled his eyes and grabbed Brainiac's fist. He melted the glove off of his hand and then the flesh off of Brainiac's fist.

Brainiac screamed in pain, he started to collapse to his knees. Mano wouldn't let him fall yet. He then tightened his grip on the boy's hand and the green acid became yellow, burning through bone.

He let go of Brainiac and let the boy fall to the ground. Brainiac held onto his wrist and mangled hand, still screaming bloody hell. Tears flowed from his eyes in constant streams as he held onto his hand.

Or what was left of it.


	15. Episode 15: Miles from Salvation

_**The Hub, Hollywood CA**_

_**September 15, 2019**_

_**7:35 AM**_

Garfeild stood on the terrace breathing in the crisp autumn air, he leaned on the railing with his hands over it. He watched the beach which was in plain sight, the water crashed into the sand and he could smell the salt and hear the waves and seagulls. He smiled.

The rising sun illuminated his hazel eyes making the green appear more yellow. A slight breeze blew across his face and through his undone hair. Moving his bangs away from his eyes.

"In today's news Queen Perdita of Vlativa's proposed metahuman registration act has been approved by parliament. It will be ina-" The television was cut off.

The sliding door to the terrace opened and Nathan walked out. He smirked at Gar.

"Thought you about heard enough of her bullc-" Nate said.

"It's not her," Garfield said.

"Then what is it?" A puzzled look came over Nathan's face.

"No, I mean," Garfeild sighed, "It is her, but she's not in power anymore."

Nate walked over and leaned on the rail with his back to the cityscape. He turned to Gar and looked into his eyes.

"Dude I'm not sure I follow," He chuckled.

"Two months ago I got an email from her public address, she was breaking up with me," Gar said, "It was weird because who uses a business email for that?"

"Right," Nate said.

"So I asked Vic to find out if it was her that sent it, to my shock it didn't come from her LA penthouse, or her Manhattan one or even from Vlativa," Gar explained, "It was sent from Mongolia."

"Maybe she took a trip there?" Nate suggested.

"That's what I thought initially, but The Light has an installation there, and the coordinates of both were the exact same." Gar said.

Nate nodded and turned around to watch the waves. The ocean was the same color as his eyes, he smiled slightly then his face turned cold.

"So what are you thinking?" He asked. Garfeild put his head down, he huffed and shook his head. He looked to Nate then at the waters.

"That someone's pretending to be her, that something-" Gar said.

"Yeah, you don't need to say the last part," Nate whispered in a nod.

"And Nightwing won't spare any members of the team," Garfeild said, "And even to go with the Outsiders I need the BioShip, which Dick and M'gann won't let me take. "

"Can't you Zeta there?" Nate asked, "To Vlativa?"

"The tube there was destroyed." Gar sighed.

Nate nodded and put a hand on Gar's shoulder that was all but ignored. The two watched the waves and let the breeze brush their faces and sway their hair in the wind.

Gar looked at Nate without turning his head. He had an idea, Bart had already said no. But maybe Nate would go with it. Not being a member of the Team or Outsiders and all. He smirked.

"Can you run on water?" Gar asked.

"What?" Nate asked.

"You have superspeed, every other speedster I've met could," Garfield said.

"I don't know. I am as fast as Flash," Nate said curiously, his focus on the ocean intensifying. "It would only make sense I'd be fast enough to do that."

"Wanna test that theory?" Garfeild said, turning his whole body to Nate and crossing his arms with a cheeky grin. Nate looked over, without moving a muscle other than his eyes.

He looked back at the ocean. He sighed. A smirk started to curl on the edges of his lips. Why the hell not?

"Do you?" He asked.

* * *

_**Vladivostok, Vlativa**_

_**September 15, 2019**_

_**7:19 AM**_

Predita sighed, she sat in her cell looking around at the four blank, brown and rocky walls she surrounded herself in for the past several months. She had hoped that Gar saw through The Light's deception by now.

She had about lost hope that The Team would save her. Funny, she thought. The JLA's teenage recruits were always saving her ass.

Gar, Bart, Cassie and Traci. Always running to save her. M'gann always behind Garfield when he would bust the walls to the tower down keeping him from ripping her captors' heads off and focused on the rescue.

The others always in the back and surrounding them as they plowed through the nameless villains.

She started to day dream. That exact scenario, Garfield cradling her as Cassie and M'gann cleared a path and Traci and Kid Flash fought off Vertigo behind them.

She'd look back and see Traci slap handcuffs on Werner's wrists. She'd also see Wally West claiming the sonic device her uncle wore as a souvenir.

She smiled. She was glad to have met the man, otherwise she'd for one be dead. Never have met Garfield and the others.

"Wake up girly," Grid shouted at her, she glared at the cyborg. A machine the light built to combat Victor. It was disgusting.

He carried a blonde haired girl in on hand and threw her in the cell. The girl crashed to the floor with a loud grunt and the cracking of a bone as she landed with her arm fully extended.

Perdita stood up and grabbed the cell's bars. She growled at the cyborg. He barely noticed, opening the cell only long enough to lock the other girl inside with her.

Perdita looked at the girl on the floor next to her. It was Courtney Whitmore. She knelt down to her and felt the girl's head with one hand and shook her shoulder with the other.

"Courtney!" She exclaimed.

Courtney only groaned loudly. She tightened her eyes shut more and tears leaked from their corners. Her body was lined with bruises and a chunk of her hair was ripped right from her scalp, which kept bleeding in slow, thick streams.

"Your majesty," She moaned. Starting to fade out of consciousness.

"No," Perdita said, "You are going to stay awake Court, you hear me?"

"She can't," Vertigo's voice pierced her ears like nails being hammered into her head. Perdita let go of Courtney and growled under her breath. She didn't dare turn around to face her uncle.

"You already broke me uncle," She said, "Kill my parents when I was nine, hack my email and dump my boyfriend, use Clayface's bitch daughter to impersonate me while you lead my county to hell, and now you have your lackeys beat the hell out of mine and Gar's friends."

Werner chuckled, he pressed his face to the bars and then spit into the cell on the back of his niece's head. Which forced her to turn around. He activated his sonic disruptor.

Perdita fell to the ground, holding her head and screaming like no one on Earth could hear her.

He turned the weapon off.

"Trust me my dear niece," He sneered, "I'll be done breaking you when Vlativa can be mine without a puppet queen."

"And when will that be?" She asked.

"Well, since you won't be able to tell your boyfriend about it, not that he'll believe you considering well," He started.

"Get to the point!" She yelled.

"Professor Zoom will return and we will use the Spear of Destiny in Vlativa, a country built exactly where Jesus died to shape Earth into exactly what The Light wants," He explained.

"Not going to happen," She said, "And The Light won't just hand Vlativa over to you when it's over, you aren't even a member, just one of they thralls!" She snarled at him.

He shook the bars of her cell and growled at her. His sonic weapon activated and she fell back onto her back, screaming. She squeezed her temples and started ripping hair from her head. Blood streamed from her left ear and nose.

It stopped suddenly.

"No," He said, "You don't die yet, peasant!" He waved his cape behind him as he started his stroll away from her cell, deep within the dungeon, miles away from help.

Miles from home, miles. Miles from salvation.

* * *

_**Cave Justice, Boston MA**_

_**September 15, 2019**_

_**9:54 PM**_

Nathaniel and Garfield walked into the living room, where Stephanie and Cissie sat on the couch playing Bubble Gum Bubble Gum in a Dish. They walked passed their girls swiftly and quietly. Steph barely noticed but ignored it. Continuing her game with her best friend.

Gar led Nate down to the locker room. He lined the doors of the light blue lockers searching for a specific name. He almost got giddy when he found it. He knew Dick would bring it here.

Let alone put it in a locker.

He waved Nate over to him and pointed at the locker.

Nate raised an eyebrow at the name, written in small red letters next to the locker's number, 1603. He looked over at Gar and opened his mouth to object.

"I know," Garfield said, "Probably not a good idea to take this suit, but you're not only taller but also more musclely than Bart is so his uniforms aren't going to fit at all."

Nate sighed, he looked at the name a second time. Wally West. Kid Flash. He looked back at Garfield who waved his hand really fast in front of the lock. Nate rolled his eyes and moved Gar's hand out of the way.

He put his hand in front of the lock. His fingertips a mere centimeters away from the steel latch. He sighed and started moving his hand quickly. He then plunged it through the lock and destroyed the latch that held the locker closed.

He pulled his hand out of the locker and then swung it open. A few of the ting's Wally kept in his locker from the old cave that were salvaged laid inside. A pair of reading glasses with a missing lens, a purple beanie, his goggles and a black Kid Flash uniform.

"Guess the last mission he went on in this version of the suit was a stealth one," Gar remarked, he exchanged a glance with Nate who grabbed the suit and unfolded it in front of himself holding it away from his body.

Nate stared at it. This was wrong. He didn't know Wally, but he knew Barry wouldn't want him wearing Wally's clothes. Let alone going to go save a princess in them. Okay, Perdita is a queen, he thought, but the point was still valid.

He sighed. He needed to help Garfield out. Gar let him live in The Hub, got him access to the cave to hangout with the others.

So he ran out of the room in a blur, then came back in a flash of grey, red and black. Gar smiled at the sight and crossed his arms against his chest.

There Nathaniel Green stood, the suit fist almost perfectly, a little baggy at the joints, but otherwise perfect. His blond hair fell around the sides of the cowl and on top of the goggles longer that what Wally's had been but shorter than when Bart woe a suit of the same design.

"How do I look," Nate asked, still weary of what they were going to do.

"Like you're about to be a badass," Garfield said with a smirk, he looked at the snack pouch on the suit's glove and pointed at it. "Open that thing."

Nate sighed and raised his arm to his face and finagled around with it till the hatch popped open. Gar then morphed into a mouse and looked up at Nate.

"Dude you might end up puking in their." Nate protested.

"Just put me inside and close it up so we can go," Beast Boy said, Nate sighed and knelt down, picking Gar up and then placing him inside of the pouch. He gave Gar a last look of questioning to which Gar nodded.

Nate sighed, stood up, closed the hatch then put the goggles over his eyes. He smirked and shook his head slightly then dashed out of the room.

* * *

_**Markovberg, Markovia**_

_**September 15, 2019**_

_**10:10 AM**_

Brion smiled as he watched Zviad be lugged away from the courtroom. Found guilty of using Brion as a puppet king, and many other counts of fraud, murder, blackmail among other things.

Once the man was gone his face hardened and he let out a small sigh. He turned to his two siblings and smiled softly. He extended his arms and embraced them.

"Greggor, I have officially petitioned parliament to annul my rule," He said when the hug ended. A look of confusion fell upon Greggor's face and he put a hand on Brion's shoulder.

"That is not necessary," He said.

"No, it is," Brion sighed, "I need to find myself again, a king can't be great if he does not know himself. And you, you know who you are."

Tara grabbed Brion's hand and smiled.

"We understand, nothing is needed to be said." She said.

"Thank you," Brion whispered with a smile, he then turned to the judges stand and stared at the gavel.

Justice, a concept he thought he had understood. Maybe he did, at one time. But now, now he needed to remind himself of it.

* * *

_**Vlativastok, Vlativa**_

_**September 15, 2019**_

_**12:00 PM**_

Vertigo starred at the mountains of his country. He admired their strength and beauty. They reminded him of himself. He smiled widely.

"Count," Grid said behind him. Werner turned his head.

"Knyazev, what is it?" Vertigo snarled.

The villain formerly known as KgBeast sighed, he raised his arm up and a hologram of Vandal Savage appeared from his palm.

"Werner," Savage's voice rumbled. Vertigo turned around. He smirked and bowed to one knee.

"How may I be of service," Vertigo crowed.

"It is how I am of service to you, I have made the arrangements for additional security to arrive via Boom Tube," Savage said.

"Thanks you Lord Savage, your benevolence inspires, and strengthens The Light," He crowed again. The holocall ended and Vertigo stood back up.

Grid went to leave the terrace but the door shut in his face and a blast from Vertigo's sonic device made him crash to his knees, screaming in sharp, agonizing pain.

"I told to alert me to any security threat, I don't need to hear of it from Savage when I have soldier connected to the entire security grid!" Vertigo shouted.

Grid held his head in his metal hands. The ringing then stopped.

"I saved you from dying in the snow after Nightwing left you there to die in a tanker explosion, don't make me regret it," Vertigo snarled.

"Yes sir," Grid yelped.

"Now, get me Deadshot, I don't care how much you need to pay the bastard," Vertigo said, walking back into the castle.

Grid stood up wiped his metallic brow and sighed.


	16. Episode 16: My Spitfire

_**Vlatamerrian Central Station, Vlatavastok, Vlativa**_

_**September 15, 2019**_

_**1:21 PM**_

Nate walked through the train station, wearing a heavy coat over Wally West's uniform that he wore. Gar, stayed in his pocket, whispering to him, telling him how to get to the palace.

Nate sighed, it was cold in the mountain town, colder than the Louisiana boy was used to. Though he thought it wasn't cold enough to show his breath in the air, and he hadn't a clue what the white smoke around his face was other than breath.

The steam cleared around him and he saw a steam engine on the platform ahead of him, a small black tank engine with a small passenger car attached to the back.

"They used steam power here?" He wondered out loud.

"Only for cargo or guests to the royal palace," Gar said, "Why, what do you see?"

"A LBSCR Class Tank Engine with extended side tanks, which is weird because I thought all models of that design were sent to scrap yards in the nineteen six-" Nate rambled, Gar, as a fly flew out of his pocket and buzzed in Nate's face.

"Nate, is anyone getting on or off the train?" Gar asked, Nate nodded then looked back at the passenger car. He saw Mercy Graves loading luggage onto it and two conductors opening the doors for Lex Luthor.

"Luthor's boarding," Nate said. Gar flew back into Nate's pocket.

"If it's a steam engine we know exactly where it's going, and you know a lot about trains right?" Gar said.

"Yup," Nate said, cracking his knuckles, "That one only goes forty five miles an hour, we're beating him their by at least an hour."

In a flash he threw off the coat, grabbed Gar in his fist, pulled his mask over his face and ran off for the palace. All before the conductor's whistle blew.

* * *

_**The Hub, Hollywood CA**_

_**September 15, 2019**_

_**1:42 PM**_

"No!" Brion shouted, "No, get out, my head get out of it!"

Brion fell off of his bed, wearing nothing but his underwear. Cold beads of sweat lined his forehead, his chest rose and lowered rapidly as he struggled to breath.

Artemis and Violet burst through the door to check on him. Artemis stayed at the door away back, realing what was going on. Violet didn't know the same and ran over to Brion and wrapped her arms around him.

"Get off!" He shouted, breathing even heavier, grabbing her arms and throwing them down. He stood up then sat on his bed. He cupped his face in his hands and started to cry.

"What is wrong," Violet asked, only to receive no answer. Artemis walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Vi, I think he needs a little alone time," Artemis said and the two left the room. Closing the door behind them they started to go downstairs. Next to Brion's door Raven stood, a sharp pain pierced through her head.

She covered her face in agony, she showed Brion what hell looks like. Before she even knew what it was, and now they were both plagued by experiencing it.

Violet walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool closest to the door. She ignored Forager trying to talk to her about his newfound love of pears.

"They taste the same as apples Forager," She sighed. Forager pursed his lips and made a few sad clicking sounds. He walked up to her and put a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Violet Harper, Brion Markov will be okay," He assured her then left the kitchen with a handful of pears.

Cissie, who was mixing some dough on the counter looked over at Violet, she smiled and waved her over.

"You know what always makes me feel better when I feel helpless," Cissie said, Violet shook her head, "Unbaked cookie dough, and lots of it, and good for you, I had no intention of putting these in the oven."

Violet smiled and walked over Cissie who pulled two spoons that seemed larger than their mouths out from a drawer. With a gleaming smile she handed one to Violet.

* * *

_**Vladivostok, Vlativa**_

_**September 15, 2019**_

_**2:19 PM **_

Nate stopped running abruptly only four miles away from the palace. He tripped over and fell face first into the grass and dirt. He groaned softly and released his fist and Garfieild as a fly flew out then morphed into his humanoid form.

Gar crouched behind a tall shrub, he gazed at the castle. It seemed to have run down in the past few months. As if sections of it were gone. At least from the side. Public shots of it were never at this angle.

Nate walked over and crouched down as well. He put the goggles over his eyes and zoomed in on the castle.

"Dude," He whispered, "That section, that was definitely cut out, its to priciece to be erosion." Gar nodded.

"Give me those," Gar said and Nate handed the goggles over. Garfield put them up to his eyes and zoomed in on a different section. There was a crane truck parked outside. He saw Icicle Jr and Red Hood in front of it and Devastation on a beam that was being attached to the hook of the crane.

Talon sat in the arm operator's seat, waiting patiently to raise the crane arm.

"They're demoing it," Gar said. "Slowly, piece by piece."

Nate nodded then took the goggles back, he went to view the crane and saw that Icicle was staring off in their direction. Oh god, Nate thought. Unsure if he said it out loud. He strapped the goggles to his head then grabbed the back of Gar's collar and ran off with him just before a mound of snow and ice froze the bush they his behind.

They ran off to the canyon and rested there. Gar looked around, in the trees but he saw nothing there. He then looked at Nate who now had a red dot lined up on his shoulder blade.

Gar, without thinking, morphed into a rhino and rammed his head into Nate, knowing the boy out of the way. A bullet then flew through the horn on Gar's rhino form.

Garfield yelped in pain and fell to his knees. Nate stood back up and looked high into the trees only to find nothing.

He started to walk backwards and hit a body. He jolted, turned around and stumbled backward when he saw Inertia.

The clone of Bart Allen smirked at him and shook his head. He grabbed the earwing on Nate's cowl, used it like a leash and pulled Nate forwards. Inertia then threw Nate to the ground and started kicking him without mercy. Once he was sure the boy had lost consciousness he stopped and looked up at a tree only a while a way, and up at the very top of the nearly hundred foot tree sat Deadshot holding a McMillan TAC-50

Lawton waved at the clone and Inertia grabbed Nate, slumped the boy over his shoulder and ran off.

Lawton then hooked a line to the branch he sat on. He connected the other end of it to his belt then shimmied down the crown to the ground.

When Lawton's feet touched the soil Inertia returned. Bart's clone smirked at the green rhino on the ground with barley awareness.

"What do we do with him?" Inertia asked.

Lawton then pulled a pistol that he loaded with sedatives and shot Garfield with a tranque.

"Lock him up with the rest." Deadshot ordered, kneeling down with an inhibitor collar in hand. Since Gar was sleeping he reverted to human form. Making it easier to slapped the collar around the boy's neck.

Inertia then picked Gar up and ran off towards the palace.

"Deadshot to Vertigo," Deadshot said after he activated his commlink, "I found Beast Boy and a new Kid Flash snooping in the woods."

* * *

Brother Blood nearly jumped out of his skin when Grid hauled Beast Boy and Kid Flash into his new lair. The new Bloodbank. He pointed at two tables, tables that usually would be used for autopsies.

Grid put the bodies of Gar and Nate on the tables. He then left the room.

Blood smiled, he caressed Gar's face then slapped the boy.

"My most prized possession you are boy," He whispered sensenally. He glared at Nate.

"You on the other hand," He sneered, "I'm not going to be needing a Kid Flash wannabe for my experiments."

* * *

"Courtney, wake up," Perdita pleaded to Courtney Whitmore who groaned on the floor of their shared cell.

She cradled Courtney's head in her arms and hummed softly. Her blood ran cold when she heard voices and footsteps coming.

She turned around and glared at those who the sound came from. The Terror Twins. They were complaining about being put on guard duty.

"It's not like she's even going anywhere!" Tommy moaned.

Perdita's eyes narrowed and she sighed loudly. Don't remind me, she thought.

* * *

_**The Hub, Hollywood CA**_

_**September 15, 2019 **_

_**2:24 PM**_

Brion, still in his room with the curtains blacked out and the four wall looking as dark as they've ever been. He trashed the room. If it was able to be broken, melted or shattered, he did that.

He did it well too.

His body was in rock armor form since he didn't want to burn the floor under him. He could feel a presence, not in the room nor his mind. But in the very essence of his soul.

A dark presence. A cold presence. An evil presence. He felt a presence that froze his bones, and stopped his beating heart. A presence that called for him, that desired not only his mind and body, but his heart, his love, fear, hate and anguish was attractive to the presence. So it called.

He looked at the shattered body mirror and saw not himself. But a demon in his place.

"Who are you?" He asked, no answer even after a full minute of silence.

"Tell me," He begged.

"The better question is who are you Brion Markov?" A deep, raspy, chilling voice boomed in Brions ears.

It kept asking that very question, over and over. It sounded like knives being slowly shoved into his brain. He screamed loudly. No one came this time. He grabbed the sides of his head, squeezing his ears harshly. He screamed louder and louder to try and drown out the devilish voice.

"Shut up!" he shouted, "Shut the fuck up!"

He closed his eyes tightly and screamed more. The voice wouldn't stop, and it seemed that additional voices joined in.

Brion then screamed louder, and eventually ran out of breath. He collapsed onto the floor and started to cry. He dared not open his eyes. Even though nothing, or anyone was even there.

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany **_

_**April 30, 1945**_

_**9:09 PM**_

Wally ran onto The Legion's timeship's bridge. He planted his ass in the captain's seat and pulled up the holo computer. He swiped away the TV show Thom had been watching earlier that day and pulled up the tracker Booster set on The Darkrider.

"Gideon, track Zoom's trajectory" Wally commanded. He jumped out of the chair on over its back. He walked to the infirmary where Brainiac laid on the bed screaming all bloody hell.

Wally ripped off his cowl and ran over to the boy. He stared at Thom and Mike who just stood there.

"You, get some sedation!" Wally shouted, pointing at the two boys who just looked at each other confusedly. "Fine, I'll do it myself!"

Wally ran to the drawers where he pulled out a syringe full of sedatives and he read its label. Inject in neck, it said. He sighed and ran over to Brainiac who was being held to the table by Imra who used here telekinesis on him.

Wally pulled the cap off the needle and trying his best to stay steady injected it into Brainiac's neck. The boy screamed even louder then it cut off.

Mike attached the EKG to the green skinned boy and it read his vitals were stabilizing.

Wally fell limp on the ground next to the bed with a loud sigh. He shook his head then stood up. With fierce anger in his eyes he approached Thom and Mike.

"I get that usually Quel handles these things," He said coldly in a low voice, "But when he's missing a hand and screaming on a table and nearly breaking Irma's focus on calming him, I need at leat one of you to step up."

Micheal nodded. Thom looked away. Wally sighed then started to go back to the bridge.

"Flash," Giddeon said, "It appears that Professor Zoom is headed to 1997."

Wally stopped in his tracks and groaned. What the hell would he need there?

"Okay, is he still on Earth?" Wally asked, "And where?"

"He is headed to Tamaran, on the exact date it was destroyed in 1997." Giddeon responded. Wally sighed.

"Set a course Giddeon, Thom pilot the ship, Imra keep an eye on Brainy, and Mikey you're doing some research on Tamaran." Wally ordered. The kids ran to their stations.

Wally walked to his quarters on the ship and opened the door. There was little to nothing in the room. His Kid Flash suit was hung on a rack next to the window, a bed with only a couple thin sheets dressed a twin bed and next to it was a lamp and table with an empty drinking cup.

He sat on the bed and sighed. He buried his face in his hands and forced himself not to cry. He looked up at a picture that was in his KF suit's pocket. It was him, Dicka dn Artemis.

In the photo he and Artemis were cuddling on the couch in the old Cave. Dick was mashing dolls of Flash and Green Arrow together behind them.

They had to have been no more than 17 in that picture. Good times, Wally thought. He leaned over and pulled it off the tape he used to attach it to the lampshade. He held it close to his heart and smiled.

"I'll be back Artemis," He swore, "I'll get back to you my spitfire."

* * *

_**Planet Tamaran, Milky Way Galaxy**_

_**Sometime in mid 1997**_

An hour or so later they arrived in the Tamaran system of planets, a day or so before Giddeon said Thawne time jumped to. They beat him there. By a day, but a day was good enough for Wally.

He sat in the Captain's seat on the bridge. Brainiac still lay in the infirmary. Booster sat in the seat in front of Wally, Thom on his left and Irma on his right.

"Hey boss, we made it!" Thom said, he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head and feet on the console. Mike then smirked and opened his wrist gauntlet and fired a small bolt of electricity at the boy.

Thom yelped and fell backwards onto the floor with a loud thud. He glared at Micheal who was now roaring in laughter. Irma rolled her eyes and got up to go back to the infirmary.

Wally sighed. He paid no mind to the boys and prepared to land the ship a few miles from what looked like a castle.

"Giddeon, are humans able to breathe the air here?" He asked.

"The air quality to humans is the same as what 1989 Manhattan would be like sir," Giddeon informed him.

"Good to know," Wally said standing up. He put his cowl back on and looked down to his teammates. "We're at our stop. Let's go."

* * *

Outside the ship a few Tamaranian Warriors aimed blasters at the ship's hatch. It started to open and the warriors guns clicked.

"Aku'Ah, Exxs Khu'fa," One soilder shouted when the Waverider's door was wide open and three human males stood on its platform.

"Hama Aku'Ah opa's hjuu'l," A female one said, pushin warriors out of her way. When she got to the front she glared at the leader who stood down. And in a sad voice mumbled something lowly.

The Tamaranian woman was tall, five foot eleven to be precise. Her skin was the lightest shade of orange out of the other present Tamaranians, like a peach color. Her hair came down to her knees in wavy red locks that faded to pink on the tips.

She wore an eggplant colored robe that covered her torso and one of her legs. She also had on a golden belt, wristbands, and tiara.

Her lips were plump and pink, eyes as green as the rolling hills England. She geld a stern look on her face.

Wally could tell she was in charge. She held that demeanor. Her pose was stiff, hand on one hip, and the other hand held a long, two bladed sword. She was easily taller than Booster Gold and Starboy. But her eyes met Wally's just looking straight ahead.

"Booster, can Skeets translate to Tamaranian?" Wally asked, glancing at Mike was programing Skeets to do that very thing. Wally then looked to his otherside at Thom who was practally drooling over the Tamaranian woman.

"Got it, Skeets set your comlink to broadcast Tamaranian to them and English to you." Micheal said. Wally gave a nod.

"I know not what English is, but I understand what the two of you have said." The Tamaranian said, "Even before you programmed your droids."

Micheal gave Wally an apologetic smile and had Skeets connect to his backpack and go into stasis.

"Okay, good." Wally said with a nod.

"Now tell me who you are and why you are on my planet," She snarled, "Or I'll have my men to kill you where you stand."

Wally moaned under his breath. Mike and Thom exchanged worried glances then looked back at their leader who still stood staring at into the woman's fiery eyes.


	17. Episode 17: Starfire

_**Planet Tamaran, Milky Way Galaxy**_

_**Sometime in mid 1997**_

Wally groaned then pulled his cowl off his face and smirked at the woman. Her expression softened when she saw that he visually wasn't too different than a male of her race. Albeit these three humans before her were much paler. Except for Starboy who's skin seemed to be a very light brown.

She inspected Wally, even walking up to him to get a better look at his green eyes, high cheekbones, and mid length auburn hair.

"My name is Wallace West," Wally said, stepping back a few inches, "My friends call me Wally."

The Tamaranian backed off and saw him extend his right hand to her. Not violently, but open palmed and with a smile on his face.

It took her a minute to realize what to do, but she reached her hand forward and grabbed his. He shook her hand and she smiled slightly.

"Koriand'r," She said, "It is Tamaranian for fire of the stars."

"And fire of the stars means?" Thom asked in a mocking tone, Wally glared at him and jabbed the fourteen year old in the ribs with his elbow. "Ow!"

"Excuse Thomas," Wally said, "He can't help it"

"What can't he help?" Koriand'r inquired.

"Arrogance, and being quite uncordial," Wally explained with a nod.

"Oh it is much fine," Koriand'r assured, she turned to Thom with a smile cocky smile, "And fire of the stars is a folk tale of my people, of a woman who travels across the stars and give life to her people, her name is X'Hal."

Thom nodded, not understanding what that entirely meant or even cared much. In truth he hoped it was like a stripper thing.

"Wallace, you did ot answer the second of my questions," Koriand'r said sternly turning to the ginger.

Wally rubbed the back of his head and cringed. He gave a perplexed expression.

"It's a long story, would you have the time to sit down and listen to it, I only ask because it makes little sense to me." He said.

"Trust me Wallace West, I understand having stories to complex to understand, even to those the story is about," She said.

Koriand'r walked passed the three boys and stood on the platform.

"X'kula Aku'bunta gnoga kurputt," She said to her troops who all disarmed and ran back into the jungles.

"Well then," Wally said, "Imra, bring the hatch back up!"

With that the platform raised back into the ship and the hatch closed.

Off in the distance a ship, nearly identical to the Waverider entered the atmosphere and turned invisible.

Aboard that ship Eobard Thawne sat in the captain's seat as Mano piloted it and Tharrok triggered its cloaking device. The Persuader and Validus both were in chairs monitoring the ships trajectory and weapons systems. Ready to lay waste to the Waverider if the Darkrider was detected.

"Take us to the palace Mano," Thawne ordered with an oily grin, "I need to chat with queen Komand'r."

* * *

Sometime later Wally, Koriand'r, Thomas and Imra sat around a table discussing the Legion's current situation.

"From what I am to be understanding, is that this Zoom?" Koriand'r said, "That he is planning to conquer Earth for his master?"

"As far as we know, but there is something on this world I'm sure he needs." Wally said, "The race of Mercenaries known as The Gordainians."

"Yes, mostly mindless creatures that tyrants use to conquer planets, a contingent of them and Apokoliptain Parademons led by my twin Komand'r staged a coup, killing my father sometime ago." Koriand'r said solemnly.

"And there's no way Thawne gonna mess with Parademons," Thomas chuckled to himself, "Unless he's working with Darkseid."

Wally pulled up a hologram of Darkseid. He quickly read through the file. The words moving faster than the others around the table could read.

"Are you even reading that?" Imra asked.

"Yes, so far I've read 49 pages," Wally said, "And apparently that's all Giddeon's got on the guy."

"So you now understand the trouble my people are in?" Koriand'r asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I'm not sure we can stage a coup and get you to replace Komand'r," Wally explained.

"Well,if Thawne's planning on taking half of this planet's military might used to coup the old king and queen maybe Komand'r will be weakened." Imra said.

"Imra, I wish that were the case, I do," Wally said, "But for all I know he might not even be looking for that."

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that these people are being enslaved," Imra pleaded, "Their true queen has been exiled and and her jealous sister who was banished came back to get revenge!"

"I understand that," Wally said with a deep sigh, "But I can't exceed my mandate."

"Well Wallace," Koriand'r said sternly, "I'm afraid I'll have to say the same, your Zoom isn't my priority, my people are and if you can't help me free them I can't help you defeat him."

And with that Koriand'r stood up, picked up her sword and sheathed it on her back. She strolled off of the bridge to the exit hatch. She turned to take one last look at the human heroes and then swiftly walked off of the ship and into the jungles that surrounded them.

Wally sighed, he slumped in his seat and wiped his forehead with a shake of his head. Thom left the room to get something to eat. Imra stared at Wally in contempt.

"I thought we were heroes," She said, "Heroes help people."

"What would you have me do, just because a government is under tyranny doesn't mean a coup is even needed," He said, "Stability is stability, a coup makes things unstable, incites a vacuum of power and honestly i don't know if our involvement is the thing that'll save this planet or end up destroying it."

Imra shook her head and stood up. She started to walk to the hatch and leapt off the ship. She left her commlink onboard and closed the hatch behind her.

Wally didn't notice her leaving till he thought of more to say, that he was willing to change his mind.

"Imra?" He shouted, "Damn it!"

* * *

Imra ran through the jungle and caught up with Koriand'r who knew of her presence but didn't look at the fifteen year old.

"If your commander was more to say he can say it to me personally," Koriand'r said.

"He doesn't know I'm here, I kinda just left." Imra explained, "I want to help, restore your mother to the crown."

"My mother is dead, as is my father," Koriand'r sighed, still marching along towards the castle, "I was the heir, if my sister hadn't been stripped of her royal status after suggesting we ally ourselves with Apokolips, she'd be net in line."

"Explaining why she exiled you," Imra asked.

"Indeed Imra Ardeen, she has told our people that I had also been killed and that my dying wish was her ascension to the crowned state of queen."

Imra nodded, she putted alongside Koriand'r and her men towards the westmost towers of the castle. Koriand'r explained that this tower lead to catacombs which were the most direct route to the queen's chambers. It had been how she escaped her sister.

* * *

Zoom, wearing no mask knelt before the Tamaranian queen. He crowed to her and expressed my gratitude she agreed to speak with him.

"So Thawne, you foresee my planet's doom?" She asked, "How do you know of this?"

"Great Komand'r allow my friend Tharrok show you Tamaran's future." Thawne said, standing up. Komand'r waved to the cyborg known as Tharrok to approach her throne. "As thatis where we came from."

He knelt down and bowed before the beautiful queen. She was truly Koriand'r's twin. She had the same eyes, nose, cheekbones, curves and length of hair. Though the queen colored hers a deep, near black shade of violet.

Tharrok rose and approached her closer and extended his hand to her. She took his hand and walked down from her throne slowly. He then projected around them images of a barren wasteland. The castle in shambles, crushed into oblivion.

"We are here to save not your world, a planet is a planet," Thawne explained, "But to save you and as many of your people that can fit onto our ship."

"That is well and good," She said, she looked out the window, "My people aren't worth saving in the past months the men grown weak, the women too, the amount of children born is at its lowest in history."

"You don't wish to save your people?" Mano asked, he was greeted with a nod.

"Indeed," Komand'r replied strictly, "As your leader has said, a planet is a planet and with that subjects are subjects. But a true queen may never be replaced."

"Says the lady who staged a coup," Persuader chuckled under his breath. He was met with a blast of solar energy crashing into his armor, leaving a giant dent and sending him crashing into the wall.

"Do be advised if I wanted you'd be dead now," She snarled at Zoom's lackey.

"Thank you for sparing him," Thawne said, "Now if you are to come with us I must ask something."

"You need something?" She inquired.

"I do," Zoom answered with an oily grin, "I need your great power to radiate any kind of solar energy."

"What kind of energy?" She asked.

"The kind that that powers a red sun," Zoom said cockily.

They all then started to walk out of the throne room when the wall in front of them came down. Komand'r growled.

"X'hal!" She shouted, "Akula'op khufa't s'kutter!"

Her royal guards approached the hole in the wall to inspect it. They were blasted away by a burst of energy from Koriand'r who stood in the middle of the hole. One hand glew green with energy and she held sword in the other.

"Damn," Zoom crowed. "Looks like I have to kill something today after all."

"Like you're sad about that," Tharrok cackled. He transformed his right arm into his Ion Cannon and fired at Saturn Girl who used a psychic force field to block the attack. He fired again and the girl flew into the air then straight at him.

Imra punched the cyborg in the only flesh on his face. He growled. She tumbled over him and tried to get away but he grabbed her leg and threw her like a ragdoll.

Zoom laughed loudly, running through the loyal soldiers that followed to Koriand'r to their doom. He broke necks, used their weapons against them and even punched a hole through one woman's chest after running so fast his fist became almost like a bullet.

He ripped her heart out and let the woman fall to the ground. He threw her heart down and stepped on it. Enjoying every second of that kill.

Near the roof of the room, Koriand'r and Komand'r battled in mid air. Their blades clashing over and over. Neither getting the upper hand.

"You always were the weaker of us!" Komand'r snarled, she rammed her forehead into the bridge of her sister's nose and sent Koriand'r falling to the ground.

Komand'r cackled and pointed her blade at her, she flew down swiftly, running the blade through her sister's leg.

"I will enjoy this," Komand'r sneered, "I want you to suffer the way I'vesuffered."

"And that's why you won't win this battle," Koriand'r shouted at her, leaning up, "You let hate, anger and rage fuel you and sure, those are great for short bursts of energy."

Koriand'r then used her not impaled leg to kick her sister in the breast. Komand'r fell to the ground, clutching her chest. Koriand'r then pulled the blade out of her leg and threw it to the ground next to her.

"But I fight for something greater, for peace and love." She said.

"That an oxymoron!" Komand'r said, standing back up glaring into her sister's eyes.

"That's right," The Flash's voice echoed through the room, "But Koriand'r has a point!"

Wally then burst through the window, crashing through the glass. He ran up to Komand'r and grabbed her wrist and reeled her arm back behind her.

"Vengeance isn't justice," Wally said with a smirk. "It's a high you'll never get enough of!"

He threw her forwards into Koriand'r's arms who just smiled at her sister.

"And justice is a cure to that high," She added, Koriand'r then punched her sister to the ground.

Zoom on the other side of the room growled he turned to Mano and Tharrok.

"Tell me the MFD has been set," He snarled quietly.

"It has, and in the planet's core, Flash ain't shutting this one off," Mano chuckled.

Zoom grinned, his teeth were stained yellow and his eyes were bloodshot with rage.

"The three of you get to the ship, have Validus take off once me and the queen are on board." He ordered.

Mano, Tharrok and The Persuader all left through the entrance Wally had made and flew off into the horizon. Zoom watched. He then turned back to the battle and waved Starboy and Booster Gold off of him with only a couple punches.

He ran towards Flash and kicked Wally in the back. He grabbed Koriand'r by the hair and pulled her forward and then threw her to the ground.

He swiftly picked Komand'r up off the floor and ran out of the building through the window just as the Darkrider passed by, boarding his ship.

Wally groaned as he returned to his feet. He checked on Imra who only suffered a fractured wrist from her tussle with Tharrok. Koriand'r stared out the window, watching as the Darkrider left the planet's atmosphere.

She crossed her arms around her chest and held onto her left bicep with her left hand. Thomas and Micheal walked up behind her and stared out the window with her.

"Hate to break the moment," Brainiac's voice called on their commlinks, "But Giddeon's telling me this planet's about to implode in on itself in 16 minutes."

Wally then stood to attention, he stared out the window for a moment and watched the sun start to set for the last time of the planet of Tamaran.

"We have to go," He said, "Brainy, travel to our coordinates in the Waverider, load as many Tamaranians as can fit on board."

"Wallace that is not necessary if our time is over," Koriand'r sighed. Wally wouldn't have it.

"Your people deserve to survive, to have a fresh start, the neighboring world of Praxis has the same climate as Tamaran," Wally explained, he put a hand on Koriand'r's shoulder and smiled. A gesture she returned.

"There can't possibly be enough room on The Waverider," She sighed.

"There's only this one city on the entire planet," Imra pleaded, "I think it's worth a shot, don't you?"

"Then let's save my people." She said with a smirk.

Later the team of six ran out of the castle into the main town square. Hundreds of people were at the castle base, shouting to be let in. Guards in riot control gear and weapons held them back.

"Felu'Shea onakil l'mionga!" Koriand'r shouted to the guards who dropped their batons and shields and let her through. They were confused as to why she was present.

"Prnce'ss Koriand'r?" A man shouted, "Q'nn Komand'r alan yon de'ad!"

Koriand'r sighed, she placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. She gave him a smile and shook her head. She turned to her new friends Flash and The Legion who stood behind her watching the sky for Brainiac and their ship.

"Booster, I need your droid," She said, "If it can broadcast my voice to this entire crowd."

Micheal gave a thumbs up and launched Skeets from his backpack. The golden droid hovered to Koriand'r. It floated in front of her, a small screen showed a microphone with a mouth next it. She assumed this was how she'd be able to broadcast.

She was correct.

"My people," She said in Tamaranian, "My sister had deceived you, she was in League with Apokolips who helped her seize the crown, she has also been in League with villains from a place strange to us, who have set this planet to collapse on itself. She has conspired to destroy our home and leave us stranded while she travels elsewhere."

Gasps, swears, and rioting voiced echoed the square. They were silenced as The Waverider flew overhead, blowing wind, dust and smoke across the square. Hair, clothes and papers flew about as it came in for a landing next to the castle behind Koriand'r.

The ship's hatch opened, but when it was only halfway Brainiac 5 slipped out and landed on the ground then stood back up and ran over to Flash and handed him a datapad.

"I got rid of the escape pods to make more room," Brainiac explained, "I theorize that the entire city can now fit on board without them."

Wally nodded then put the pad on his side. He sighed and looked at Querl's hand. There was no hand, just the stump of his wrist covered in a gloved and several bandages.

"It's fine," Brainiac said, "But all the Tamaranians can only fit if two of us aren't on board."

"Leave me," Koriand'r said, electing herself to stay behind. Wally shook his head and waved his arms in protest.

"Not a chance sister," He ordered, "They'll need to to help them figure this thing out."

"How about me and Thom," Micheal asked, Thom gave him a disgusted glare.

"What?" Wally said, he was about to protest to that as well before Thom cut him off.

"Wait, yeah, I can breathe in space, that's where I was born," He explained, "And Mikey's amor has a built in oxygen mask built in."

"Mike can't fly, are you going to carry him on your back?" Imra asked mockingly. Thom and Mike both glared at her and she stopped her laughing.

Brainiac's wrist gauntlet started beeping then he viewed it display screen.

"Sir, the planet is starting to implode faster than expected," Giddeon said.

"Thom, leaving your for a second might be a good idea," Wally said, "Your powers can hold Tamaran gravity together a little longer."

"I mean, I think so," Thomas said, "I've never used my gravity powers on anything as big a planet."

Koriand'r sighed and gave him an assuring smile.

"I believe in you Thomas Kallor," She said, "Earn the name Starboy now."

Thomas smirked then knelt down to the ground, his hands started to shake just the same as the earth beneath his feet. His fingers started to glow purple then he pushed them onto the planet's surface and his whole body started to glow the same violet as his hands.

"Okay, Koriand'r get your people on board," Wally ordered, "Imra I need you at the ship's helm ready to take off once everyone's loaded up."

Koriand'r and Saturn Girl ran off to do as told then Wally turned to the boys.

"Micheal you stay with Starboy and Brainiac, get Giddeon to patch up your hand, maybe get a prothstetic." He said. Brainaic ran off with Wally as they boarded the ship with hoards of Tamaranians.

Thomas didn't dare look up, but only down at his hands scratching against Tamaran's crust. He could feel the planet's atoms trying to split away from each other. All of them all at once.

He grunted, trying to focus on keeping them in once place. Smelly, sticky sweat beaded on his forehead and soaked his dark brown hair turning it black from the wetness. Some fell from his bangs and head, some trailed down into his eyes.

He wanted badly to wipe it away. Yet he feared if he moved one inch that the whole planet would collapse under him.

"Hey," Micheal said, "Only a few more minutes."

"Shut up!" Thomas shouted at him. He didn't care how much longer at this point. Because every second felt like his body was being ripped apart from the strain. He gritted his teeth then closed his eyes.

"Flash," Booster said, tapping on his commlink, "How many more, I don't know if Thomas can hold out longer."

*Brainiac says another fifty of so people,* Wally answered, *Not too long*

Thomas heard. He couldn't help, to look up at how many more people were boarding the Waverider. He lost his focus then the planet started to shake rapidly. Dammit he thought to himself then tried to hold it together. He screamed loudly as he felt the planet start to come apart inside it's core.

"Tell them to hurry up!" Thomas yelled. His body was on fire. He saw in the distance matter start to vanish and come apart. He closed his eyes and tried to pull it back in to no avail.

"Shit," Micheal whispered, "Saturn Girl, last one's on board! Take off!"

The Waverider's engine then started to roar. The strain of so much extra weight made them screech loudly. Micheal stared at it as it took off slowly then pick up speed, bursting out of the atmosphere and out of sight.

He smirked at it then turned to Thomas.

"Come on!" He shouted then pulled Starboy to his feet. Thom grabbed Micheal by the arm then took off as fast as he could into the air. He strained hard as he then reached escape velocity and rushed away from Tamaran.

Micheal put his oxygen mask on then looked back at Tamaran. He watched as it caved in on itself then blew into smithereens. He looked back at Thomas who flew straight to the Waverider.

"Hey," Micheal said with a soft smile, "You did good."

Thomas couldn't hear him, or the planet's explosion and he flew right up to The Waverider and grabbed hold of its wing. He looked forward with a smirk at the planet Praxis where they were headed.

* * *

On Praxis the Tamaranians got off of the Waverider and looked to the skies where their home once was. Koriand'r stayed on the Wavrider's bridge staring out of the cockpit at her people. She held her arm and held back her tears.

Wally approached her. He sat down next to her and handed her a cup of water. She took it and took a sip. She smiled at the redhead.

"Thank you Wallace West," She said, looking back at her people.

"Hey we're friends," Wally said with a smile, "Call me Wally."

Koriand'r looked at him and chuckled.

"Okay Wally," She said. She turned back and looked at the infirmary. In there Thomas lay unconscious on the bed with Micheal watching over him. "Will Thom be alright?"

"Be sure of it," Wally said watching Micheal take care of the resting boy, "He'll make a full recovery, will you?"

"I will," Koriand'r said with a sigh, she turned to look out the cockpit again, "When Eobard Thawne and my sister are brought to justice."

"They will, I'm gonna make sure of it," Wally assured her.

"Then allow me to join you," Koriand'r requested.

"What about your people?" Wally asked.

"They need a fresh start," Koriand'r said, standing up to her feet, "Not dragged down by Tamaran's past, including it's exiled princess, I'm no queen, never was, I checked that my cousin Ryand'r is still alive, he'll make a fine king."

Wally stood up next to her and watched her cousin who was talking to a few people. He turned to Koriand'r and smirked.

"You already arranged it," Wally said.

"I did," Koriand'r answered.

"You'll need a codename," Wally told her. To which she smirked, she also figured that one out as well.

Koriand'r put her hands on her hip and told Wally the name she chose to which he smiled. He told Brainiac to take off.

"What's our next stop boss?" Brainy asked. Wally and Koriand'r exchanged glances, and chuckled.

"Who knows," She said.

"Wherever time takes us," Wally laughed, walking to his captain's seat as Starfire sat in the chair beside Saturn Girl in front of Flash.

The Tamaranians watched as The Waverider floated into the night's sky. Ryand'r smirked, knowing his cousin was onboard to get Komand'r to be taken to justice for her crimes.

He put one arm on his hip and wrapped the other around his son's shoulders. They watched The Waverider then fly high into the sky and disappear at lightspeed.


	18. Episode 18: The Man who was Jason Todd

_**Vladivostok, Vltava**_

_**September 20, 2019**_

_**7:47 PM**_

Garfield's head throbbed, his body shook and his vision was blurry. It felt as if he'd been hit by a Mack truck. He tried to stand back up to his feet, placing his hand on a stone wall as he wobbled to his feet.

He looked around the dark cavern. The dungeon, he thought. The Light put him in a dungeon. It was lit dimly with candles and torches that lined the walls. His cell would be completely dark if it weren't for a young girl, whose body was emitting light like a candle.

Gar slowly approached the girl who stared at him in awe. She was much shorter than he was, five foot one Gar thought. Maybe shorter. She had short black hair no longer than her chin, and dark, near black, brown eyes.

Her skin was olive toned and covered in acne and freckles. Her expression was clearly of admiration of the Beast Boy. She held back a fangirly smile and shriek behind her stiff expression.

"Hey," Garfield said quietly and softly, "What's your name?"

"Isobella Chen," The girl answered, trying to not get too loud and alert the Terror Twins.

Gar nodded, he remembered that a girl named Lillian Chen was murdered in the Bloodbath by Brother Blood only weeks earlier. By her description and photo, Iobella was nearly identical to her.

"You can call me Bella!" Isobella spurt after a few moments of silence from Beast Boy. He nodded again, Bella was quite zealous he thought.

"How long have I been out?" Beast Boy asked, looking over his shoulder to see Tommy and Tuppence were not paying attention to this cell.

"Almost a week I think," Bella said, her light dimming, "You woke a couple times for a few seconds and screamed Queen Perdita's name like twenty times."

Garfield paid no notice to that last remark. He remembered being worried about her. Terrified. He needed to know if Perdita was even still alive, but he had an inhibitor collar around his neck.

He turned to Bella with a curious eye, she wore no collar and was actually using her metahuman ability of light manipulation to illuminate the cell.

"Why did they not put a collar on you Bella?" Gar asked.

"All I can do is be a lightbulb," Bella said, "I know I might be able to do more, Lilly could, but that doesn't really matter because these jerks don't see me as a threat."

"Well, light generates heat," Garfield said running up to her and grabbed her hand, "If you can get bright and hot enough I think you can melt through my collar."

Bella pulled her hand away nervously. Her hand glew yellow like the sun. Her skin was as warm as a candescent lightbulb. There was no way she could get hot enough to melt through steel.

"I could hurt you," She protested.

"Don't worry," Gar said with a reassuring smirk, "I've had third degree burns in the past, nothing new."

* * *

On the other side of the long corridor Nate woke with a pounding sensation in his head. Blood trickled down his forehead, he hadn't the slightest clue where the cut was or where it came from.

He felt an unusual metal ring around his neck. Dammit, he thought. He grabbed it in both hands and tried to pry it off. When that failed he tried to vibrate his molecules through it.

He knew his speed was shut off, but he still tried. He paid so much attention to trying to break free, he didn't realize his cowl was off of his face and he was exposed to his captors.

Junior stood outside the cell watching the boy struggle. He cackled to himself and eyed Nathaniel. Slowing his eyes at the boy's legs. What wouldn't he give to break those things.

Freeze the Kid Flash poser in ice from the knees down and shatter his lower legs like glass. He mused about the thought of it for a while then decided to mess around with the boy.

He took out the collar's remote and pressed the blue button. Volts of electricity coursed through the collar and then through Nate's body sending the boy crashing to his knees. All the while Junior laughed like an idiot.

Red Hood watched Junior, disgusted at his infatuation with torturing a fifteen year old boy. Jason rolled his eyes, he tapped a pen on the desk and then looked at the computer screen, he saw footage from every camera in the caverns.

He was bored, his primary tasks were already completed. He was now any other lakey of the Light. He didn't know why but he hated himself for it.

All he felt when looking at Junior, the Twins or Devastation was hate. But when he saw Beast Boy and Nate in KF's suit he had an odd sensation of calm. One he couldn't explain.

He watched Nate be shocked like cattle on one end of a prod. He couldn't stop looking, but not paying attention. He didn't see Nate, he saw something else.

It was like a fog came over Jason's mind. But the fog cleared somewhat, he saw himself and a tall red haired man as Robin and Kid Flash respectively, he saw them in a warehouse.

He saw Robin and Kid Flash with collar's round their necks, volts of electricity being sent through their bodies. With a shadowed figure before them. A figure that wore a navy robe, carried a sword at his hip and a revolver on the other hip.

When he saw that figure the center of his forehead felt a sharp, piercing pain. A pain that went through his whole head from front to back.

Jason's eyes shot open and he gasped. He looked around, he was back in the caverns. Junior glared at him blankly. One eyebrow raised at the young man.

"You good?" Junior asked, Jason's eyes didn't waver to look at Junior. He stared at Nate. The young teen grabbed hold of the cell bars and yelled at Junior asking if that was all the ice villain had.

"I'm good," Jason's words came from his lips slowly, as if he wondered what context he meant that sentence in. Again, he just didn't know.

"Better be," Devastation's voice roared as the titan of a woman came down the stairs with Grid.

Jason and Junior stood up to her, waiting for their leader to spout some bullshit orders to them once more.

"Vertigo's got you two working in his 'throne' room," Grid spat, "Our shift is over."

Junior groaned. He slugged passed devastation and Grid mumbling something about smelling fish and motor oil as he moved passed. Devastation glared at him, seemed as if she'd rip his head off.

Jason rolled his eyes and went back to the desk and grabbed his mask. He was about to put it on when he caught Perdita staring at him out of the corner of his eye. She looked at him like she couldn't believe her eyes.

Either that Jason Todd, someone she met through Wally West was still alive, or that he'd be standing with Onslaught. Not that Jason knew that, the name Wally West seemed to have been cleared from his mind, as was the last time he was in Vlativa.

* * *

_**Four Years Ago…**_

"Don't worry princess!" Jason shouted jumping down from the palace chandelier. He landed in front of a twelve year old Perdita, squatted down an escrima stick in each hand, and a wide smile on his face.

Perdita groaned. She didn't like this Robin. Not as much as the last one. The only reason why he was even here was because Vertigo hired off Deadshot to assassinate her. So Robin and Kid Flash were dispatched to respond should Floyd Lawton was to actually show up.

He did.

Lawton stood several feet in front of the boy wonder, a Remington R4 assault rifle in his hands, the bump stock rammed into his shoulder as he started to fire at Robin.

Jason leaped into the air, but not before grabbing the young queen by the arm. He took her to the window where Wally waited to extract her. The hand off was a success and Wally put Perditia on his back piggyback style and ran off into the woods. To where M'gann and the bioship waited.

Now this was when Jason could have some fun. He spun his batons in between his fingers then extended his arms in front of his chest, the two escrima sticks extended and combined into a bo staff.

Deadshot had already wasted a mag trying to get Jason already. So he threw the rifle onto the red carpet below. He pulled two short, curved swords from his boots and smirked under his mask.

"Alright kid," He sneered, "You aren't getting in the way of this paycheck."

Jason shook his head in disagreeance and spun his staff around his body. He moved forward spinning his body like a dancer while also spinning his weapon. He reached Lawton and their weapons clashed with a loud bang.

"Oh I will," Jason cackled, "Just like last time!"

* * *

_**Present Day…**_

Jason awoke from his day dream with a hand on his head and heavy breathing in his chest. He looked around, realizing he was already in the throne room. He must've gotten there while he was dreaming about memories that were too fuzzy and didn't seem like him at all.

He stared at a large wall spanning mirror and took his mask off, both the mouth cover and domino mask. He gazed at his reflection. He walked closer to it.

He stared into his own crystal blue eyes, blue like the ocean. He saw his black hair, brown at the roots, with one streak of white in the front that went to the left side of his centre parted hairstyle.

He had a scar on his forehead, it was circular. In the same area where many headaches originated for him. He reached to the back of his head and felt a second scar, if there was any way to tell he'd see that the scars could make a straight path through his head.

He also knew of a scar on his chest and one on his back that was where a sword must've been ran through him.

"Red Hood!" Vertigo shouted, increasingly angry, Jason jumped clear out of his skin with wide eyes.

"Yes my king," Jason spurted out quickly.

"Stop being so vain," Vertigo ordered, "The mirror isn't for you"

"Yes my liege," Jason sighed, bowing slightly. He turned away from the mirror to stand at the left hand side of the throne. But before he did, he took one last look. One last look at the man who was Jason Todd.

* * *

Below in the caverns Garfield finally got Isobella to try and burn through the collar. She couldn't.

"Beast Boy I am sorry," She cried after only three attempts.

"We have to try again." Gar ordered.

"I'll end up burning you." She pleaded .

"It'll be worth it." Garfield said. "Now try again, but get brighter, get hotter."

Isobella took in a deep breath. She wrapped her hands around the collar around Beast Boy's neck and sighed. She took one look into his eyes. He was giving her a reassuring smile. She smirked then her face went stone cold.

First her hands glew with bright yellow light, that turned blue, then started to change to white. As the cell got brighter it got hotter.

Sweat beaded on Gar's forehead and he shut his eyes. He could feel smoldering metal on his neck. He smiled, then started to scream. He yelled telling Bella to stop. She let go of the collar quickly.

The inhibitor chip inside had been destroyed. The room went completely dark and Gar's screaming stopped completely. Bella's heart skipped a beat, did she kill Beast Boy.

She raised her right palm and shined a dim light and saw the side of a green brown bear. She could hardly keep her laughter contained. Neither could Garfield. They both looked down at the floor at two halves of the inhibitor collar, one melted and singed, the other in near perfect condition for being broken.

Garfield transformed back into his humanoid form and gave her a thumbs up. He had a large red burn on the right side of his neck and jaw.

"Oh my god!" Bella said.

"It's all good, now stand back, way back." Garfield ordered. Bella did as told and ran to the very back of the cell.

She shone her light at Garfield and watched as his body start to transform. Into a form he never used. He grew in size, height width and volume. He grew a large scaly tail and two muscular hind leg that he now stood on, with three claws on both feet.

His arms shrunk, dwarfed by the rest of his scaly body. His five fingers became three sharp claws. His nose and lower face grew into a large snout and his teeth sharpened into large knives inside his mouth. His eyes went black and his green skin became scales.

Isobella watched in awe then shrieked and grinned from ear to ear when she heard Gar make the loudest, most animalistic and monstrous roar she'd ever heard. The kind she only heard in her favorite movie. Jurassic Park.

Gar then rammed the top of his head into the cell door. Knocking the wall down. As it crumbled he morphed back into human form and put his hands on his hips. A wide toothed smile on his face.

"Hell yeah," He shouted, "Let's fucking go!"


	19. Episode 19: Raven

_**Cave Justice, Boston MA**_

_**September 20, 2019**_

_**8:48 PM**_

Bart and Cassie came through the hanger door at their top speeds and collapsed on the ground. Cassie picked herself up first then extended her hand to Bart and helped the Kid Flash up.

"Any sign of them?" Nightwing asked, sitting on the wing of the bio ship. Bart shook his head and Cassie sighed.

"Sorry Dick," Wonder Girl said solemnly, "Gar and Nathan are gone."

Dick growled under his breath, he knew he shouldn't have kept dismissing Garfield's concerns about Vlativa. Now he coerced Nate into running across the globe.

"You don't think they're in Vlativa?" Artemis asked, Dick scratched his head.

"I don't know," He mumbled, "I just don't know."

Artemis exchanged a look of concern with M'gann who was starting to grow increasingly upset with Dick. Since she'd left the team he'd been running it with no agency and now The Ousider's leader, her brother was missing in action. She liked to compare Dick now to Dick when the Reach were invading.

Back then he had his head on straight, sure he lead similarly to Batman then. Keeping secrets and lying to everyone left and right. But in the quest in trying to the least like Bruce as a leader DIck lost what made him a good leader in the first place.

Then again, all those years ago Wally was still around to question Dick's every move and keep the boy wonder in line.

Wally, she thought. M'gann glanced at Artemis, she watched Dick and Artemis enter a screaming match on how to proceed. M'gann sighed, she felt small and disgusting, lying to Artemis to give her a semblance of closure with Wally's dimiese.

It wasn't okay, it wasn't moral. Yes it was done with the best of intentions, but if or when she found out the truth. M'gann, Zatanna and Roquell would have hell to pay.

"Maybe if you and Barry weren't trying to replace Wally with every teenage speedster or redhead you meet maybe this wouldn't affect you so much!" Dick shouted, the room ran cold.

"Excuse me?" Artemis's voice was dark and cruel.

"I know about what happened with you and Will, and no he didn't tell me," Dick said, realizing what he had said and to whom.

"Richard, I swear to god if my house is wire tapped," Artemis sneered behind gritted teeth.

"It was," Dick whispered.

The room became silent again. M'gann, Bart and Cassie watched Artemis. She was seething in anger. Her fists were tightly clenched by her hips and her eyes seemed to be made of bright blue flames.

"Look Artemis," Dick bite his lower lip, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"You didn't," Artemis chuckled, "You wiretap my mouse, practically shout to everyone in the cave that me and Will kissed _**once, **_and now your accusing me of seeing Nate as a what?"

"As a protege or something," Dick pleaded, taking a few steps back into the side of the bioship, "Arty I'd never accuse you of that I swear."

Artemis grinded her teeth and punched holes into her palms with her nails. And with lightning like speed she punched Dick square in the nose and then grabbed his hair pulled his head forwards and finally slammed it into the side of the bioship.

The thud from Dick's skull hitting the ship echoed around the room, and he fell to the ground on his face with a crash. He stumbled to his knees and watched Artemis walk away.

"Dick, I offered Barry that I'd foster Nate till we can find him a place to go," Artemis said in a low and cold voice, "If you think there is anything more to that then you don't know me at all."

Artemis walked out of the hanger to the zeta tube and throughout the cave the echo of the computer saying "Tigress, B07," rang through the team's ears.

Dick got back up on his feet and watched as the others left the hanger to head to the war room. He didn't follow, he didn't even think about moving away from that spot.

"I didn't mean that," Dick said, "I didn't."

* * *

In the warroom Artemis and Conner stood at a whiteboard going over all evidence that the team and Outsiders had gathered over the past several months as to what their plan was.

Superboy hummed to himself, he could feel Artemis's anger. Her seething in rage. He knew better than to say anything, sure she couldn't hurt him physically but the idea of her being upset with him was bad enough.

Artemis knew Superboy and the others were all staring at her. Yes she punched Dick out, yes she could've given him a concussion. But he crossed a line, everyone knew better than to mention her grief over Wally.

And to suggest she'd replace the lover of her entire life with a fifteen year old boy! Grayson knew what was going to come out of his mouth was to have a retribution. Her feelings of disrespect ran deeper than the scars from her childhood training.

But the worst part, the very worst part. Was Dick knew. About Will's feelings for her, and her feelings for him. Something she thought she had gotten over. The very thought of that kiss disgusted her.

Was it okay? To not feel disgusted by it. She knew it should be, but somehow. Somehow she felt that it was incredibly wrong, and incredibly shameful.

"It kinda looks like everything is converging on Vlativa," Stephanie pointed out, pointing at Vlativa on a map. Thumbtacks and string lead several drug, equipment and metateen shipments to the East European country.

"What's in Vlativa?" Conner asked, he looked at the younger Connor who shrugged.

"Hey, I left before they decided where to build the station," Connor admitted, "It's supposed to be a staging ground for something."

"Such as?" M'gann asked.

"To be completely frank," Connor said with a sigh and his hand behind his head and a sheepish smile, "I have no clue."

Artemis growled loudly and shoved papers and pens and Jaime's Quick Trip cup off the long table. Spilling Jaime's Mountain Dew all over his lap. It was the red one, Code Red and Artemis spilled it all over Jaime's new white jeans.

Artemis's face turned red like the drink and she looked away from Jaime glared at her with intense frustration. Bart couldn't help himself but to burst into a ferocious cackle.

Bart's face turned red and he hunched over un able to stop laughing. Cissie had to get behind him and cover his mouth in her hands to get him to shut up.

"So we are back to square one," Cissie said, Bart nodded in her arms. She let go.

"Not really," Tim said, "We have a lead."

"Yeah," Dick said walking into the room, "A lead Garfield gave me and I ignored."

Artemis glared at him but stayed professional.

"I guess we have a course of action then," Artemis added, she looked at the map Steph pointed out.

"We go to Vlativa," She said.

"Before we make that call," Dick said, "I want to announce something, I want someone other than myself to lead this mission."

Everyone grew quiet, and stared at him. He and Artemis had talked about this before they had their falling out. They were going to accept Superman's offer. Both of them. The two oldest of the team then directed their attention to a certain bonde Gotham native girl wearing a purple cape.

"What?" Stephanie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Spoiler, I am passing leadership of the Justice League's covert team over to you." Dick said. After he walked away and out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Everyone but Artemis all stared at Stephanie in awe, complete shock. In silence, Stephanie and the others stayed till minutes later Bart attempted to break the silence with a slow clap before Cissie karate chopped him in the back of the neck.

* * *

_**The Hub**_

_**September 20, 2019**_

_**8:44 PM**_

Rachel started at Brion. He stood on the terrace with wide, sleepless eyes. Gazing at the beautiful Hollywood lights as well as the beaches off in the distance.

He hadn't stepped foot outside since he was freed from The Light. Traveling between the Cave and Hub via Zeta Tube and boarding up his bedroom window. He almost forgot how calming a breeze against his warm face was. He thought it could calm the demonic voice in his head.

It did, for a moment. Remembering the things he loved and kept him at peace put the devil in his mind back in the closet. He knew when he went back inside the demon would craze him again.

This isn't me, Brion thought. He breathed in, closed his eyes and clutched the railing. He took in a more violent and deeper breath and tightened his grip on the rail. It started to heat up, and steam rose from where his skin and the metal met.

He then put one foot on the rail closest to the floor. Then the second foot there to meet it. He then rose again, to the second lowest rail. He did this with a peaceful smile and a tear.

He then swung one leg over the fence, and the other. With both feet on the rails on the opposite side of the terrace.

Rachel about jumped out of her skin when she saw this. She ran to the window and jumped through it. She barrel rolled onto a terrace covered in shattered glass with cuts and scrapes all over her arms.

"Brion!" She shouted as he let go of the rail and fell backwards. Rachel leaned over immediately and with her telekinesis she caught him mid air.

Brion's eyes shot open and with rage he glared at Raven. His body started to cover itself in rock and magma. Fire lit in his eyes. The ashes of his clothes fell to the ground and he ripped what remained his tattered Polo off his chest.

"You fucking witch!" He shouted. He reached one arm back and ripped the concrete below open, a geyser of lava erupted from the earth at his command and he threw it all at Rachel.

Rachel shut her eyes, threw Brion up in the air and formed a shield around herself. The lava ran around the shield and melted the wall to the Premier Building and the terrace. Raven looked up in the sky and saw Brion fall right in front of her.

He reeled his fist back and slammed it into her jaw. Rachel fell to the molten metal floor with a thud and a crash, falling right through it. She grabbed a metal bar and brought herself back up.

She ran into the penthouse and jumped over the couch just in time as Brion fired torrents of magma her way. The couch turned to ash behind her.

"You did this to me!" He shouted, "I hear Satan's voice because of you, maybe he'll shut up with you dead!"

"His name is Trigon, he won't ever leave your mind," Rachel cried. "I am so sorry Brion."

He laughed. Fists clenched at his sides turned to molten rock and he leapt forwards punching Rachel into the air and slamming her back into the roof. Rachel fell to the ground with a thud and a grunt. She parried away when she looked up and saw Brion swing his glowing, orange, rocky arm by her face.

"Like hell you're sorry." He mumbled.

Brion hardly noticed when the elevator door gave a small dinging noise. The doors opened and Violet, Cass Cain, and Virgil saw him trying to murder Rachel. Halo gasped.

Brion grabbed a sword off of the wall and swung it at Rachel's head. But before she was decapitated a red shield forged around Rachel's body. Brion was confused. Rachel's shield were violet. Violet?

"Halo!" He shouted. "You dare protect the woman who ruined my life!"

Violet and Virgil exchanged glances as Cassandra jumped forwards throwing a smoke pellet into Brion's face. Brion fell to the ground coughing and sputtering like a broken steam engine.

Cassandra landed next to Rachel and grabbed her arm and ran her to Rachel's room. Not before tossing an inhibitor collar to Virgil.

Static clipped the collar to his belt looped and prayed he wouldn't need to use it. He took the metal disk out of his backpack and threw it to the ground. He jumped on it, electricity coursing through his body. He flew to Brion and japped a shocking elbow into the former king's neck.

Brion grunted and grabbed Virgil's arm and threw him to the wall. Virgil's back crashed into the TV shattering it on impact and he fell to the ground with the TV on top of him.

Violet approached Brion slowly. One hand glowing indigo, the other yellow. Ready to try and cleanse or blast him at a moments notice. Their eyes locked with an intense furry. She saw the pure fire and hate in his eyes, that went away and was replaced with jealousy and betrayal when he saw Violet.

"She has tried her best to fix what she broke," Violet defended Rachel's actions. Brion shook his head in anger.

"That is not the point Violet!" He yelled at her, foam spilling from his lips, "She's shown me the kinds of demons no man should ever see."

"If she could show you them, maybe they plague her as well," Violet said.

"Then why spread the disease?" Brion snarled. He then picked the sword back up and went to swing it at Violet, before he could she extended her indigo arm and her eyes went black.

"Amioston Cat Zon Torchiano!" Halo shouted, her body glowing indigo, releasing the same waves she had used on Cyborg to cure him in an attempt to cure Brion.

Brion fell to the ground screaming and yelling. Violet ran over to him to make sure he was okay and that it worked. When she leaned over him he grabbed her neck and pulled her down to the ground and stood back up.

He put a foot on her back. Rachel and Cassandra saw this after leaving Rachel's room with a big black book. They gasped. Brion wasn't Brion anymore. Hs skin turned scarlet and he now had four yellow eyes and small horns on his forehead.

He caught a glimpse of Rachel and cackled, he released Violet and approached Orphan and Raven.

"Daughter," The words came from Brion's mouth, but with a demotic and oily overtone to it, "Thank you for the perfect host."

"No," Raven choked. She turned to Orphan and nodded.

Cassandra wasted no time throwing her twin katana's at the possessed body of Brion. The blades melted before touching him. Cass jumped down to the living room and pulled a third shoto blade from her boot.

She swung it around at him and he caught it, snapping it in his hands. Above by the bedrooms Raven flipped through the book, looking up at the battle. It looked like Staic was back in it.

Virgil threw the TV at Brion who headbutted it and shattered it remains. Virgil scowled, his arms crackled in white, black and blue lightning. He tossed torrents of that lightning at Brion as he ran forwards, at him.

Virgil punched Brion in the face and then in the crotch. To no avail. The thing that was possessing him was making him too durable to physical attacks. Virgil grabbed the collar on his hip and threw it over into the kitchen.

He moved his head from side to side, cracking his neck. Virgil knew he couldn't hurt him. Cassandra stood by his side thinking the same. They were going to have to play hot potato with him.

Cass fired her grappling gun at the ceiling and went right up. Brion's eyes tracked her, disregarding Virgil went down, and slid underneath Brion's legs while grabbing his ankle.

Brion tumbled face first into the carpet. Virgil ran for the kitchen and stood on the table. Brion got back up and started to run after him, before he could get close Cassandra threw a bolo at his torso and tied him up.

Virgil smirked and with one leg behind him, both arms in front of his chest. The lights in the building started to flicker. His body was the only light in the penthouse, glowing a bright blue and white.

"Here's the Static Shock, Geo Force," Virgil whispered. And he was flung back as all the power he drained from the Premier Building coursed through his body and flew into Brion's face.

Brion screamed, the demon in him tried to hold control of his body.

Raven about shrieked when she found it. She stood up with the book in one hand and her other hand extended to Brion.

"Trigon! Let him go!" Raven shouted, Trigon glared at Raven through Brion's eyes.

"Virgil, get Halo clear let Raven do her thing," Cassandra whispered coming up behind Static who nodded and ran off. The pair both grabbed one of Violet's arms and pulled her to safety.

Raven's body now started to glow a vibrant purple, like novas in space she shone. Her hair moved with no wind, her eyes were red.

"Sambuca, et pueri quos liberabo vos utor penitus esse cum hoc mundo. Back ad infernum mitte te!" Raven shouted, Trigon yelled in pain.

Brion fell to his knees and stared up at the ceiling. His mouth opened and Trigon's blood red essence left his body at last. The room became blindingly white.

* * *

Brion and Raven both awoke in a blank, white, open field. They gazed at each other. Their bodies covered in the colors of their souls. Purple for Raven and Army Green for Brion.

"Rachel, he's your father?" Brion asked. Raven answered with a nod.

"I need someone to know of his existence because he will use me to conquer this planet," Raven explained, "I am not a person, I'm a vessel for his conquest."

"That's why you showed him to me," Brion said, "You need help stopping him."

Raven nodded and looked away from Brion who gave her a smile and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What king or prince would I be if I couldn't find the heart to forgive you Rachel," Brion said, "I only hope you forgive me."

Trigon loomed over them, glaring at the two. He made a vow, he'd be back. Their souls belonged to Trigon.


	20. Episode 20: Red Sun

_**Vlatvastok, Vlativa**_

_**September 20, 2019**_

_**8:40 **_

Beast Boy and Bella ran through the halls of the catacombs, searching for the other prisoners. With several League of Assassins foot soldiers following them. Every so often Bella would stop, turn around and flash her light into the soldiers's eyes. The villains would stop and she'd hop back onto Gar's horseback and shine her light in front of them acting as his headlights.

They came down to a corner and hung a tight right, ramming themselves into the wall. With groans and grunts the pair tumbled on their asses and onto the ground. Gar wiped a scar on his forehead after morphing back to human form. He stood back up and ran a few feet over to Isobella and grabbed her arm.

"Bella you good?" Gar asked, helping the girl back to her feet as she rubbed a fresh bruise on the side of her face. She gave a small nod, Gar gave her a smirk.

Their smiles went away when they heard Devastation's cackling voice right in front of them. The two teens stared down the brutish woman, with anger filled eyes.

"You won't be," Devastation chuckled with an evil grin. Devastation cracked her knuckles, "Talon, Halocaust, kill them!"

Halocaust smirked and his hand glew bright orange. Illuminating the room in fiery light. Damian sighed and shrugged, he reached to his hip and pulled his short blade from its scabbard.

Beast Boy let out an animalistic growl, his green eyes turned black as his pupils expanded. He transformed into a jaguar and stood ready to pounce in front of Bella. His eyes slowly moved between Halocaust, Talon and Devastation as if he couldn't choose his prey.

Down the hall several yards away Perdita and Courtney sat in their cell, both nearly asleep until they heard the loud roar of a predatory cat and Talon screaming that he'll kill the Beast Boy.

"Garfield?" Perdita gasped. She exchanged glances with Courtney and looked across the hallway at Nate who was now standing at the very edge of his cell, his head poking through the bars.

He gave her a nod. To which Perdita gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey!" Nate called out to the Terror Twins. Tommy turned around, "You really gonna let the rookie get a win like that."

"Like what," Tommy asked. Nate laughed.

"Killing the leader of The Outsiders," Nate mocked the fellow southern boy. "How bout you tutts?"

"Surely if the two of you were out there instead Devastation wouldn't be going through so much trouble trying to kill him." Courtney sneered in the shadows of her cell.

Tommy and Tuppence both gave each other a knowing look. Obviously these guys were trying to escape, but they weren't going nowhere. So the twins ran off into the distance off to the battle ahead.

"What now?" Perdita asked. Nate shook his head.

"Queen you underestimate," Nate said coyly, "My power."

Perdita saw a small blade in Nate's hand, and saw one of the foot soldiers who remained had his dagger missing from the sheath on his back.

Nate sighed and put the blade underhand on his side, and smirked. He then went to his knees then on his butt and started howling.

"Are you fuckers ever gonna feed us?" He screamed like a little baby. The same guard who indeed have a sandwich for himself glared at Nate and put the food on the desk and walked over to Nate's cell.

"Kid I'm not paid enough to feed scum like you," The guard snarled, he pulled out a key and put it in the cell door and then pulled the bo staff off his back. He opened the cell door and prepped a backswing only for Nate to shoot up and stab him in the armpit.

Nate then grabbed the belt strap on his chest and pulled the guard forward while raising his leg up and ramming his knee into the guard's stomach. He then threw the guy on the floor and stepped on his fingers, probably breaking a few. He reached down and took the collar controler from him and ran out of the cell occupied only by the guard.

"Peace out homie!" Nate chuckled slamming it shut and locking it. He shut off his collar and vibrated his body, the collar fell to the ground. Nate unlocked Perdita's and Courtney's cell and tossed Court the key.

"You guys go find the other prisoners," He said putting his mask on.

"You're going to go fight them Nathaniel?" Perdita asked.

"Well I certainly don't want you fellas doing it in my superpowered place," Nate said sternly with an uncharacteristic frown.

Courtney rolled her crystalline eyes and shrugged in exasperation. Whatever, she thought. Get yourself killed kid.

"Then go," Courtney said. Nate gave her a nod and ran off after the Terror Twins.

Nate ran up behind Tuppence and jumpped onto her back and grabbed her bangs, she was growing her hair back out. Bad call, Nate thought about it. She had been discussing it with the guards earlier that she felt less attractive with the quote on quote ''dyke cut''.

With her hair in his hands Nate flung himself backwards and pulled her over. He ran out from under the titan of a young woman. Tommy turned around when her heard his sister grunt in pain.

"Stupid kid!" Tommy shouted, lunging forward with a fist ready to smash Nate into the wall. Nate moved out of the way and under Tommy's legs.

"Sayonara Senior!" Nate said running off in Beast Boy's direction, he snuck up on Talon who was singing at Isobella's head with a short sword. Nate rammed his shoulder into Damian's back.

Damian turned around at glared at the young speedster. He let out a prepubescent scream and raised his blade high above his head. He swung down at Nate who moved out of the way and laughed. Damian growled and jumped back.

"Done already?" Nate asked mockingly, he then tried to run after Damian only to realize Hulacaust melted his boots to the ground. Nate sighed and rolled his eyes, "Great."

"Yeah it is," A raspier version of Bart's voice sounded through the halls as a streak of black, blue and green ran passed the three metahuman teens; Bella, Gar and Nate, strapping inhibitor collars around their necks.

Interia stood triumphantly above a knocked out Beast Boy and clapped his hands.

"Guess Lord Vertigo won't be needing you three after all," Inertia cackled, "Take then to his throne, Red will take care of em."

Devastation picked Beast Boy up and carried him away, while Nate and Bella were escorted out by Talon and Halucaust. The Twins, and Inertia followed behind.

Ravager stayed behind and stared off into the tunnel. Rose sighed, she looked at the ground where Nate's goggles fell and picked them up. She pulled her mask off to reveal her gorgeous grey eyes, high cheekbones, perfect and small nose as well as her dark brown eyebrows and roots where she dyed her hair white to look more like her father.

Deathstroke.

Her reflection was shown in the goggles glass. She bit her lip then looked down the corridor that Nate and the Twins came down from. She pocketed the goggles and put her mask over the top of her head and eyes.

"Ravager to Nightwing," She whispered into a bat shaped communications device, "If your team's coming, now's the time."

She then ran off in the opposite direction of her team, towards Courtney and Predita. As well as the other prisoners.

* * *

_**June 14, 2019 Three months earlier… **_

"I don't approve," Artemis said in exasperation, as Dick suited Rose up with a similar suit to her older brother Grant Wilson. They met her during the Thanagarian attack when Deathstroke used her to lue Orphan and Kid Flash into a trap. One Bart and Cas almost didn't escape.

"Don't worry," Rose said, "Who else can get closer to The Light than one of its members daughter?"

Artemis shook her head and gave her a BatComm.

"Someone who's lived their life," Artemis argued, "I know you want to help out after what happened to Joey but there are other ways."

"Plus we've tried the whole secret agent thing," Bart added, "Barely worked."

"Except this time we will all know that she's even there," Dick protested, "Plus Rosaline volunteered."

Rose picked up the half cowl and stared at it held in between her hands. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. She put it on and put the BatComm in a secret pocket in her left glove.

"Well time to get dad's attention," She said, pulling out her twin katanas.

"Rose I hope you know what you are getting yourself into," Atremis said, "Because revenge won't bring Joey back."

"I know," Rose said with a smirk, "But dad will learn not to use his kids as lab experiments again."

* * *

_**Present Day… **_

_**Cave Justice, Boston**_

"Artemis, get in here!" Dick shouted, Artemis walked into Dick's now former office and sighed. In the room was Barbra and Steph with Dick at the desk with his BatComm on the table.

"What is it?" She asked.

*Barbara, Stephanie, Dick, Artemis, I got myself transferred to Vlativa and Gar, Nate and all the metateens are here.* Rose said with urgency, she sounded out of breath, *Claygirl has been posing as Queen Perdita and Vertigo runs a puppet kingdom*

"Is Perdita safe?" Artemis asked.

*Not sure, last I heard Nathaniel Green and Courtney Whitmore broke her out, Nate is now going to be executed alongside Gar, and a third girl who was involved in the escape attempt named Isobella. I can't find Perdita, Courtney and the meta teens anywhere.*

"Dammit," Dick mumbled, "Find them and get them as far away from the castle and as discreetly as possible!"

Blaster fire was heard from the comm as well as Grid's voice shouting that he found a traitor.

"Hang tight Ravager," Artemis said, "We are on our way."

*Better be soon, I can't take them all myself and I think good ol' daddy's on his way,* Rose said before the broadcast cut off.

After a moment of silence Artemis reached over the table and slapped Dick.

"I told you," Artemis shouted, "They'd find her out, Barbara give Stephanie the suitcase, I'll get the team ready."

Steph watched as Artemis left with a slam of the door behind her. A perplexed looked washed over her face as Barbara place a black and purple suitcase with a yellow bat emblem on the table in front of her.

"Stephanie Brown, it took some thought but I know what must become of this suit," Babs said softly, she reached over and unlatched it. Stephanie opened it an gasped, "Batgirl needs to comeback to lead The Team now."

* * *

Out in the hanger the entire Team waited for Dick and Stephanie to enter. Bart stood with the other Outsiders, tapping his foot impatiently waiting, Cissie stepped on his foot and he started to tap the other.

Tim was working on his bike's engine for the upteenth time in the past ten minutes. As Cassandra put a sword and shield on her back as well as tying up her lasso on her waist.

Cain sat on the bioship's wing sharpening her blades and surprisingly Geo Force was their in a new suit even more impatient than Bart.

Nightwing came in first and sat on the ground next to his brother and started fidgeting with a wrench. Till Tim needed that one.

After a moment Batgirl, wearing a new sleek black costume with purple and yellow highlights walked in. Her blonde hair draped on her back and a bo staff in her left hand.

"Stephanie?" Tim muttered to which she nodded.

"I'm sure Nightwing and Tigress filled you all in, we don't have much if any time," Stephanie said, "The Outsider's, who will act as Alpha, will head out to the castle front and make a scene and expose Claygirl and Vertigo as the false rulers, the rest of the team will be split between Beta and Charlie."

"I'll lead Team Charlie down to the lower levels to retrieve Ravager, Perdita, and the prisoners." Dick said.

"Beta and I will free Beast Boy and Nathan as well as a third girl who is to be executed, we might end up getting on news footage just as much as Alpha, so beware if you volunteer to my squad." Stephanie said, "The Light's gone too far this time, Ravager's also told us that soon Zoom will return with the spear of destiny in Vlativa."

"He needs twenty innocent souls and a young pure of heart soul to use the spear," Connor Hawke said, "There are only twenty metateens captive, we have to assume that when he returns he'll have another captive."

"Speedy's got a point," Bart said, "What if Thawne is there when we get there?"

"That's why I'm coming," Barry Allen said behind Batgirl with a wide beaming smile.

"Okay, The Outsiders, and Flash you'll load up on the Javelin, the rest of us will pile into the Bioship and Supercycle." Tigress said, "And yes Kon, I'll take care of Sphere!"

With that everyone started to file up into the three squads. The Outsiders minus Terra and Robin, lead by Superboy, plus Flash boarded the Javelin. Beta, lead by Batgirl had Raven, Orphan, Blue Beetle, Tigress, Thirteen, and Arsenal loaded up on the Supercycle.

Charlie Squad, loaded up on the bioship, Nightwing at the helm. With Speedy, Geo Force, Halo, Terra and Robin.

* * *

_**Rao System, Milky Way Galaxy**_

_**Planet Krypton… **_

_**1976, during the planets destruction**_

Under the hot, red sun the Kryptonian police had no chance in stopping Thawne from setting an MFD to blow the planet to smithereens. He had only an hour before everything in this system died.

"Mani, Validus, and Persuader the three of you take the pod in our ship to Constantinople, take the spear." Thanwe ordered and the three villains loaded onto the escape pod and vanished into the timestream.

"What do the three of us do here?" Tharrok asked skeptically.

"I was to ask the same question," Komand'r sneered.

Thawne snickered under his breath.

"To use the spear innocent soul must be fed upon, my allie have supplied them," Thawne explained, "But also a heart of purity, true compassion and love."

"Kinda oxymoronic," Tharrok mused with laugh.

"Indeed, and who is more pure than Superman, or just one of his family line," Thawne asked.

"I don't even know what a Superman is," Komand'r snarled.

"The answer is no one," Thawne sneered, "Now the two of you stay here with the ship, I'll take what and whom I need from the House of El."

And in a blur of golden yellow and red Thawne ran off into the south. He came up to a large farm and watched as a pod was jettisoned into space. Just in time, he thought. He ran into the house and broke the guard's neck before she knew he was there.

He looked around. Where would Jor El, Zor El and their be evacing their children. The terrace he thought. So he ran for the terrace, killing every guard and house worker as he came up to the roof and balcony.

"Father?" A young girl, no older than fifteen cried as she started to enter a larger pod. She pointed at Thawne with terror in her eyes.

Thawne grinned as two guards ran forwards at him with electro spears that crackled with blue lightning. He grabbed one spear and pulled the man forwards and vibrated his hand through the woman's face. Ripping her brains apart.

"Alaia!" The second guard shouted, swinging his spear at Thawne head. Thawne vibrated and the spear passed through giving him no damage. He gave an evil grin and ran forwards with a dagger and stabbed the guard in the eye and then broke his neck.

Now for the wives. He ran forward and kicked both of them in the chest, knocking them to the ground. Lara tripped on her robes and fell to her death below the balcony.

He then took Alura and rammed his fist through her chest and threw her off. Jor El and Zor El both ran for him as the young girl tried to get out of the pod her father and uncle strapped her into.

"Uncle Jor El!" She shouted as she saw Zoom break Jor El's neck in two. He then kicked Zor El in the chest and then in the groin and pinned him to the ground.

"You're daughter will be the greatest hero of all time," Zoom said with a smirk, "She ensure the victory of me and my master."

Zor El groaned in agony as his vision faded in and out. The skies started to become red over their heads.

"Kara, don't hurt Kara," Zor El's last breaths came from his lips with slow desperation as Thawne swirled a dagger inside of the man's heart.

"Father!" Kara shouted as Thawne grabbed her arm and punched her jaw, knocking the girl out cold. He slung her over his back and ran back to the Darkrider.


	21. Episode 21: Assault

_**Vlativastok, Vlativa**_

_**September 20, 2019**_

_**9:19**_

"Let go of me!" Rose shouted as Tommy manhandled her to the ground next to Beast Boy who gave her a sheepish smile which she rolled her eyes at.

"My dear Roselin," Vertigo mused, his back turned to the prisoners whom lay on the ground behind him, all with inhibitor collars around their necks. He turned his head slightly, to look at Rose out of the corner of his eye, "Your father would be disappointed in you."

Rose growled and clenched her fists. Then a hand grasped her shoulder, she jolted around and saw her older brother Grant. The former holder of the Ravager title, he went by Terminator now.

He wore the same outfit as their father, but with a solid dark grey mask and no orange, which was replaced with more black, or grey. He pulled his mask off and shook his head, grinning.

"I knew you were the failure," He mused, "And I looked better in that get up."

He made a choking noise, looked up then back down at her and spat a large loogie onto her face. Infuriated Rose stood up to strangle the hell out of him but was stopped when Grant smugly pressed the controller for her collar on his gauntlet.

Electricity coursed through her body and sent her crashing down to the floor, groveling at her brother's feet. She glared at him as he laughed like an idiot.

"I can't believe you," She mumbled.

"What, that I refused to betray our father, Joey was loyal did his duty," Grant snarled at her, kicking her in the ribs, "Died for dad's cause."

"He was murdered!" Garfield shouted in Rose's defense. Grant pulled his glock from his hip and pointed it to Gar's throat.

"Terminator," Vertigo shouted, "Not yet."

With a click of his tongue and a smirk Grant holstered his weapon. He took one last kick to the chest at his sister and put his mask back over his face. He tapped his earpiece and his eyes started to glow a bright red.

He grabbed his sniper rifle off a table and walked over to the balcony.

Above the throne room Batgirl stood crouched over the window, placing herself perfectly as to not cast a shadow from the pale moonlight. Her blonde hair blew like a flag in the cold, nighttime, European winds.

"Alpha, Terminator has taken a sniper position on the South-Eastern balcony," Steph whispered into her comm. "Get him to the ground."

*How many hostiles inside the throne room?* Flash asked.

"I have eyes on Vertigo, Terminator, Tommy and Tuppence Terror, Red Hood and Inertia," Batgirl reported, "Devastation just left the room two minutes ago, Ravager has been added to the hostage count."

*Copy that* Superboy said.

Above in the clouds Superboy, Flash and the Outsiders waited to drop out of the Javelin. Objective one, get rid of Grid, Terminator and the guards.

"Forager, Cyborg the two and I of you take down Grid, KF and you and Static and Flash shut off the lights, Ed, Arrowette and Wonder Girl you lure out Terminator." Superboy said, he opened the main hatch of the Javelin as Wonder Girl lowered it into the tree just outside the castle.

Virgil groaned about the idea he'd need to piggyback on either Barry or Bart. But before he could say anything Barry grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the ship at high speed.

The three of them reached the main powergrid for the castle. They needed the throne room and dungeon security and lighting off. It was guarded by Deadshot and Icicle Junior.

"Simple enough," Bart said, he and Barry gave each other a nod and ran behind the two, and put their arms and hands over the villains mouths. Virgil noticed the speedsters both had red clothes in their hands.

"Of course," Virgil said, he ran out of the bushes and passed the now knocked out Jr. and Deadshot.

"Just the Throneroom and Dungeon?" Static asked. Barry nodded, looking over his shoulder.

"Got it!" Static laughed, his hand crackled in lightning and he grabbed hold of the junction box. It surged in voltage and two electric lines burst. Exploding immediately.

In the throne room the lights flickered and then shut off. The secondary generator activated and red light engulfed the room.

"We have a breach," Vertigo growled, standing up out of his throne, "Claygirl, you go check on the generator, Terminator go down to the field and make sure no one takes her out from behind."

Claygirl was already in the field so she went immediately, Grant leaped over the balcony and landed on the grassy field below. He barrel rolled and then stood up. He threw the sniper rifle down and then pulled the BR-18 from his back. He put a clip in it and turned on a red light he attached to it.

"Terminator, Junior and Deadshot are knocked out, the junction box seems fine but two of its lines are-," Claygirl started to report on his radio before she was cut off.

"Fucking hell," Grant muttered under his breath, behind gritted teeth. Suddenly a finger tapped his shoulder, he turned around and there was nobody there. "Come out!"

A faint femenine laugh echoed on the area, about twelve yards away, behind him to the North, an explosion destroyed a Chevy Suburban. He turned around and ran that way.

He looked down at the ground to see the remnants of a red arrow shaft.

"Terminator to Vertigo," He said into his comm, "We got company, the Green Arrow kind, might be Arrowette."

*Bring me confirmation, preferably in the form of her head.* Vertigo ordered.

Terminator aimed his gun in front of him, the red light illuminating the already dimly lit yard. He swept it around then turned around at aimed at a five foot seven girl who stood before him.

Wonder Girl, in her red and gold shone like a goddess, a hand on her left hip and a sword in her right hand. She smirked at him, then winked.

Terminator growled and opened fire. Bullets ricochet off of Cassie's chrome plated blade. She spun around slicing at the bullets, counting off each one in her head. At the last one in the clip she sheathed the sword on her back while simultaneously waving her right arm in front of her face.

The bullet fell to the ground after hitting her silver wrist band, smashing itself into a disk no thicker than a quarter. Grant grunted, threw his rifle onto the grass next to him and pulled a katana from his back and lunged at Wonder Woman's apprentice.

Cassie smiled, twirled around and pulled the blade and shield off her back and blocked his attack, a broad swing at her chest with her shield which was held on her right arm. She pushed him off and for a brief moment she looked just like Diana.

Arms spread out to her sides, sword and shield ready. Hair blowing in the wind, blue eyes filled with furry. The gold 'W' on her chest sparkling in the dim moonlight. She then took a defensive stance, with her sword in front of her and her sword behind her.

Before Terminator could attack an arrow brushed across the side of his face, slicing his mask slightly. He turned around to see Arrowette, aiming her bow at him.

Cissie flicked a switch on her bow and it straightened out into a bo' staff. She spun it around and thrusted it in front of her person in a defending position.

Grant growled and wavered his glance between the girls. He drew a second katana and put it underhand as opposed to the one in his right being in a more traditional overhand position in his hand. One blade pointing at Arrowette and the other at Wonder Girl.

* * *

_**May 29, 1453**_

_**Constantinople… **_

"Meínete píso, meínete píso sas daímonas!" A guard shouted outside a dark cavern, he held a spear's blade out before him. Pointing at Mano's chest. Mano grabbed the spear head and melted it in his hand.

Behind him Validus ripped a second guard in half, the man's guts and blood all dropping to the floor.

"Den eímai daímonas, allá to mikró sas myaló den boroúse na katalávei ti eímai, eímai edó gia éna skopó," Mano said, explaining that he was before the guard for a reason. The man quivered and dropped the spear, backing into the rock wall.

"Giatí eísai edó," He asked Mano, who mused. Why was he here, to serve the goal of a master of the man who recruited him for a cause he had little interest in.

"The Holy Lance, O Ágios Lórdos," He spoke, grabbing the man's throat in his left hand, "Eínai se aftó to spílaio, étsi den eínai."

The man answered in a fearful nod, Mano's skeletal mouth curled into a sinister grin. His hand glew yellow at the guard's neck and head melted into goo that spilled over Mano's hand and wrist.

He opened his hand and let go of what remained of the guard's upper spine and the body fell to the ground. The severing point where his head once was, had already been cauterized and singed.

Mano stepped aside and allowed Validus to ram into the wall, breaking the chamber open. Persuader approached dragging a guard's lower torso and threw it to the ground.

"We're in I guess," He murmered.

"We are indeed," Mano said, he waved his left hand forwards and used the glow of the acid dripping from his fingers to illuminate that dark cavern.

The three mercenaries walked into the dark cavern with only the corrosive glow of Mano's hand to light the way to a tomb. A shrine full of artifacts and memorabilia to Christ.

In the center a statue of Christ on a cross with the spear in his ribcage stood. The real Spear of Destiny. It had a faint golden glow. Mano smirked and motioned Persuader to approach.

Presueder pulled his axe from his back and slashed down on the statue, freeing the spear, which he grabbed with his free hand before it touched the ground. He sheathed his axe and held the spear in both hands.

"Now let's go and give this to Zoom," Presuder said, "And get our pay."

The three walked out of the cavern into the now Ottomon Empire just as the siege of Constantinople ended. They approached the small ship and boarded it, warping to the Darkrider.

* * *

_**Present Day, Vlatavastok… **_

Grid grunted as Vic kicked him in the side, sending the fellow cyborg into the castle wall. Grid transformed his arm into a cannon, which Vic combated by doing the same. The two blasted at each other, red and orange laser blasts clashing with each other.

Vic raised the intensity of his cannon, the red gaining ground. Grid did the same, and his orange laser cut through Vic's blast.

Vic jumped out of the way but not soon enough as his right leg was fried into nothing, and his left foot was also blasted off. Victor tumbled to the ground, Forager ran up behind him and grabbed Vic's arms and pulled him away from the fight as Conner engaged Grid.

"I'm fine, Fatherbox will fix the damage," Vic said as the Fatherbox in his chest started to assess the damage to Victor's body.

"Forager, keep Vic from engaging until he's got two feet again!" Conner shouted.

Conner rammed his right fist into Grid's metal jaw, but not breaking it off. Somehow the collision hurt, and Conner shook his hand and readied himself for a kick to the thigh. He grunted and stumbled.

Conner then cupped his hands together and punched Grid in the chest, breaking open a small chamber of glowing green light.

Superboy fell to his feet and moaned. Suddenly with a sickly feeling. He looked up at a shard of Kryptonite embedded in Grid's chest.

"I might not be Metallo, but still enough to kick your ass!" Grid cackled, kicking Conner in the face.

"Victor Sone, I must assist Conner Kent," Forager said to Vic who waved his arm violently telling him to go.

Forager rolled over to Grid, and rammed his hard shell into Grid's Nynth armor. Grid smirked.

"Alright bug, let's go," Grid said, approaching Forager, "Can't say you'll have four arms when we're done though."

* * *

In the throne room, glass fell to the ground over the heads of the villains. Whom all looked up, shocked that Batgirl, and Beta Squad were there.

Batgirl, tapped a button on her gauntlet and sent a signal on the same frequency as the inhibitor collars in the building. Short circuiting them all. Steph then landed on the ground in a crouch and hand in front of her.

She stood up and pulled out her bo' staff, behind her Raven, and Halo floated down to the ground and Tigress, Arsenal, Beetle and Thirteen landed on the ground.

"Batgirl, you look different," Vertigo snarled, standing up.

"What's up?" Steph said smugly.

"Inertia take of them," Vertigo said, sitting back down. Behind them Inertia started to run, but was stopped by Nate running up in front of him, extending an arm, clotheslining the clone.

Inertia got back up and went to tackle Nate who ran off into the hallways, Inertia ran after him.

Red Hood aimed his guns at Tigress who drew her crossbow and aimed it at him. Blue Beetle converted both arms into his sonic cannons, Beast Boy stood up them morphed into a cougar with a growl.

"You're outnumbered." Stephanie said to Vertigo with a smile.

Vertigo screamed in rage and blasted the heroes and his own men with sonic waves, sending them to the ground. He stood up and walked over to the new Batgirl. He glared down at her and blasted her with more waves.

"I don't need numbers bitchgirl," Vertigo snarled…


	22. Episode 22: Lost

_**Vlativastok, Vlativa**_

_**September 20, 2019**_

_**10:10 PM**_

Outside on the lawn the small skirmish of Arrowette, Wonder Girl and Terminator turned into a full on brawl and shoot out.

Behind an armored car Cassie and Cissie stayed covered, waiting on Cyborg to fix himself up and reach their position. They were pinned to the ground by Terminator, Red Hood and a newly conscious Deadshot; all spraying fire in their direction.

Behind a second vehicle Terra and El Dorado crouched under the smaller car's window, the glass flying over their heads and spraying everywhere.

"Wonder how the others are doing?" Ed said, the rifle fire stopped for a moment; he peered over the car door and squinted. Grid was dragging Superboy across the field.

"Not too well I'm assuming," Tara answered, clenching her fists and behind them a fifty yard long chunk of the ground ripped out from the lawn and flew into the air.

Tara jumped up onto the hood of the car and with her geokinesis chucked it at the woods passed the castle, crushing a castle spire on its journey.

The three mercenaries of The Light all watched it instead of focusing on the metahuman known for moving earth with her mind and taking advantage of their ignorance Terra, Ed and the others charged forwards.

Ed disappeared in a flash of gold and reappeared behind Deadshot, punching Lawton in the back of the neck, then teleporting away.

Distracted Deadshot was open to Wonder Girl's lasso wrapping around him and yanking him forwards to Cassie's balled fist.

Jason dropped his gun and pulled the swords from their scabbards as Arrowette charged at him with her bow.

Cissie transformed her bow into a staff and swung it at Jason, who blocked the almost connecting blow to his head with the blade in his left hands. Using the handle of the sword in his right he hit Cissie in the hip, making the smaller girl to lose her balance.

Jason took advantage and raised the sword in his right arm and went to swing at Cissie's head, a streak of yellow and red flashed past and as it did Jason's swords were ripped from his hands and thrown to the ground several yards away.

Bart skidded to a halt, leaning over with one hand grazing over the grass and his feet leaving srips of brown in the green lawn. He stood up and cracked his knuckles running back to Jason.

* * *

Nate ran through the dark corridors of the dungeon, searching for Perdita and Courtney, with a thud he ran into an older man's body and fell to the ground before him and several other people.

He stood up expecting someone who wanted to fight him and almost punched Dick in the face. Stopping himself, realizing that the team had arrived.

"Nate, what are you doing down here," Dick asked, infuriated to see the young speedster.

"Batgirl deactivated our collars, I went running to find Perdita and the others," Nate answered.

The briefing of the situation above was stopped by a scream off in the distance. Dick, Nate, Tim and the others all peered down the dark corridor. The voice was familiar to nobody but one.

"Tayna!" Nate shouted, running off into the blackness.

"Nate!" Dick shouted after him, "Follow him before he gets himself killed!"

Nightwing, Robin and Geo Force all ran into the blackness without so much as thinking about it or what they'd see down there, Speedy, Halo and Breacher followed suit after exchanging worried glances between one another.

Perdita, Tayna and Courtney all trembled in fear at the sight of a man in maroon and black, with a skeleton face and a containment mask over his face.

Mano grabbed hold of one metateen and was starting to drag him away when Nate came rushing through, as brash as he was he grabbed the young boy from the time traveler's acidic clutches and ran him behind Perdita and Tayna, then going back up to Mano.

The expression on Nate's face was nothing short of anger, confusion and disgust at the sight of the villain.

"The hell are you supposed to be?" He couldn't stop the words from coming out in the disgusted tone he used, "Black Mask as an astronaut, and why is your hand all drippy and green?"

Mano let out a low cackle, just as Dick and the others arrived. Dick put his arm in front of the younger heroes. Halo almost puked at the sight of Mano, at least the back of his head which was just as horrifying to look at as was his face.

"The answer to those insolent questions," A voice Dick had not heard in several years, little over a decade in fact, echoed through the dark hallway.

Two shadowy figures, holding a spear in between them approached behind the metateens. Perdita turned around and her eyes widened in awe as the spear started to glow a bright white.

One shadow figure was revealed, a young girl, with fear and terror in her eyes. Tears weld in Kara's eyes as she looked at the other fearful children who also looked at the verge of crying.

The second was revealed much slower, but Dick knew the yellow, black and red uniform anywhere.

"Professor Zoom," Dick whispered, the terror Thawne's presence brought in this moment made the five yard area they all resided in at this moment feel much tenser and small.

Thawne's eyes were on fire with a crimson glow and his oily grin shone in the light of the Holy Lance, held by the pure, innocent soul of Kara Zor El. Behind them was Komand'r who was glowing a bright red, pouring red sunlight into Kara's system to make sure the Kryptonian would become superpowered abruptly.

"Hello Grayson," Thawne cackled, his voice carrying through the tunnels. "It seems that with this spear reacting to miss Zor El's presence that the heart of these children won't be needed."

"What does that even mean," Connor snapped, pulling his bow off his back and drawing back an arrow: pointed at the backwards lightning bolt on Zoom's chest.

"Mano, Validus, kill them all, Blackfire would you be a dear?" Thawne said.

Komand;r reached for a blackbox on her hip and pulled it up to her face.

"The main battle," She gave the command to the Father Box, warping her, Thawne and Kara to the lawn above in a flash of light.

Validus and Mano took great pleasure in the idea they'd get to kill more things that day, both taking their gloves off to relish the flesh on their hands.

"Nate, Breacher, get Perdita and the metateens out of here," Dick muttered, his right hand went behind his head. He wrapped his fingers around the handle of his baton and gripped it tight.

Nate and Amaya exchange glances, Amaya vanished in a flash of blue and reappeared with her hands on Perdita then they both disappeared in a cloud of blue.

Nate grabbed Courtney by the hand and ran off in a streak of black and grey.

The two came back and picked up Tayana and Miguel and left once again. Four of the six whom were in danger were out of the way, Dick decided it was time to play.

He ripped his baton from its magnetic sheath on his back and threw it at Validus's face, cracking the glass and embedding it into the alien's left eye. Validus yelpped in pain and pulled the metal rod out of his eye and threw it back at Grayson.

The impact knocked the wind out of Dick and he fell face first when his own weapon rammed into his chest. Tim knelt down and made sure his brother was still alive and when he found his pulse Tim pulled his staff off of his back and extended it.

"Go!" Tim shouted, using his staff to propel himself to Mano who couldn't react fast enough to stop Tim from striking him in the chest. Mano stepped back and balled his fists up, both dripping in acid.

Tim spun around and went to strike the villain once more only for his staff to be caught in his hands and melted into molten steel. Tim dropped his staff and opened the pouch on his right hip.

Tim threw three Batarangs at Mano's chest, all three digging into the skeleton man, Mano gave the seventeen year old Boy Wonder a cruel smile and the Batarangs fell out of his chest, melted and distorted.

Tim started to walk back as Mano reached out an acidic hand, dripping in lime colored liquid.

Mano was stopped in his tracks by a foam arrow encasing him in a layer of a cement like substance. Conner salluted to him and pulled back a second arrow and fired it.

A punching glove popped out of the arrowhead and collided with Mano's mask, imploding on contact. The glass didn't even crack, even slightly.

Connor pulled another arrow from his quiver and pulled it back, the standard arrow would've gotten Mano in the eye it the creature had eyes, or if it didn't melt from getting too close to Mano melting the cement off his body.

"Any more more tricks?" Mano asked, he was knocked off his feet by a laser blast of gold coming from Halo.

"Validus, kill her," Mano ordered the brute, who ran for Halo.

Halo glew orange and started to float high above him but Validus grabbed her leg and shook her around like a ragdoll, slamming her against the roof, floor and walls of the narrow cavern.

He threw Violet's corpse to the floor next to Dick; who was just getting to his feet. Violet started to glow purple to repair her damages and Dick shook his head.

He picked up his baton and pulled the second one off his back. He stared at Mano intensely and sighed. He spun the batons in his hands and connected them at the ends and both tips of the staff crackled in blue energy.

"Nightwing to Terra, we are right under you," Dick said into his earpiece, "Time to blow the top off!"

The roof of the cavern shook and rock fell as a large chunk of Earth above them was ripped from the lawn.

Geo Force grabbed Halo and pulled her into the tunnel as Tim, Dick and the others climbed up into the open field into the main battle above.

Dick took a look around to see news crews, helicopters and his allies and enemies brawling it out.

"Hey stranger," Stephanie said, landing next to him after being thrown out of the castle by Tommy Terror who jumped out after her.

"We need to get the news crews out of the area," Dick said, "Get them away from that spear Zoom's got."

Steph nodded and pulled out her grapple gun and fired it at the castle, flying away as Tommy Terror landed where she stood, watching her go away. Dick smirked and rammed his staff into Tommy's ear and then into his rib.

Stephanie landed a yard or so from the castle next to Cyborg and Blue Beetle who were pinned behind a armored truck as Grid and Tharrok fired their canons at it.

"Dick said that the news crews are too close," Batgirl informed them.

"KF and I can get them back," Vic said, peering over the hood of the truck and firing his Ion Blaster at Tharrok then ducking back under it.

*I can't do anything!* Bart shouted into the com, *Inertia's got me tangled up inside the palace!*

"And Barry's no doubt handling Zoom," Jaime said, "Where's Nathan?"

*He was with us,* Tim said over the com.

Suddenly Breacher landed next to Steph.

"I can do it,"" Amaya said, disappearing in a flash of blue.

Amaya teleported to the first news truck.

"Uh, you got to get out of here," She said to the reporter who gave her a confused look, "Shit right, Dodieties prom no šejienes, dzeltenā zibspuldzē ir miršanas ierīce!"

The news woman's eyes widened and she ran to her van and hopped into it. Amaya smirked to herself and went to get the next crew to leave the area.

Back in the fight Jason found Tim and was swinging his blades at the boy, Tim had lost his weapon in the caves and had no choice but to evade Red Hood till he had a real opening.

He looked over Jason's armor and saw a pair or nightsticks attached to the Red Hood's boots. Tim smirked and when a swing to his chest came for him he ducked under the blades and through Jason's legs.

He grabbed hold of the batons on Jason's boots and jumped back up to his feet and Jason spun around with a more powerful swing at Tim's head which a now armed Tim Drake blocked, with his nightsticks held under his forearms.

Over on the other side of the field Rose and Grant were now face to face, weapons clashed and scowling at each other.

"Failure," Grant shouted, swinging his katanas at his younger sister, "Scum, no honor little bitch!"

"Says the piece of crap who let Dad kill our brother!" Rose snarled, blocking the attack before it sliced her leg off.

"He volunteered," Grant said, ramming his forehead into Rose's.

"Dad manipulated him," Rose pleaded, landing on her ass and dropping her swords.

"Joey knew damn well that Brother Blood's lab was a dangerous place," Grant said, "He died in the name of science, in the name of the Light!"

Grant raised one katana high above his head, both hands clasped around its handle. He swung down at Rose, who rolled out of the way as Grant embedded the blade deep into the soil.

He tried to pull it out and out of the ground. He grunted as he tried viscously to rip it from the grass.

"Huh, talk about Excalibur," Rose muttered with a laugh and with a right hook she punched her brother in the jaw. Knocking him out and his mask off.

Barry groaned as Thawne drug him across the field to its middle. He threw Barry to the ground and laughed.

"I win," He said with a cackle. Thawne then grabbed Kara by her golden locks and close to him and grabbed the spear.

Kara looked around the battlefield in terror and her eyes fell on Superboy who came running for Thawne and the spear.

Komand'r, glowing in red sun radiation punched Conner to the ground and pinned him.

"Kal?" Kara whispered, hoping that Conner was indeed her cousin.

"No, he's not here?" Kon sighed, "My name's Kon El."

"And you lost Superboy." Zoom snickered, shoving Kara closer to Blackfire, "Now do it, make Vandal Savage's dream a reality."

"I- I can't," Kara cried.

"Alright, Komand'r kill Superboy."

And almost as if on cue, the battle stopped. Everyone's gaze turned to Thawne, Barry, Conner, Kara and Komand'r.

Komand'r wrapped her hands around Kon's throat and started to tighten her grip, holding him high in the air.

Conner's neck burned, as it it were on fire in Blackfire's clutches. He glared down at Thawne with gritted teeth and blue flames in his eyes.

"Don't kill him," Kara pleaded, "He's an El, he's my family."

"Indeed he is," Thawne laughed, "So is Kal, who is also on this planet, I'll kill and tourture them both before your very eyes, skin them alive and uncoil their intestines and arteries. Hang them using their bodily tubing. That is unless, you provide my master with his dream."

Kara looked at the spear in her hands, tears welled in her eyes. She watched her family die at this man's hands, she knew he'd do it again. She turned around at gazed at Conner who struggled to free himself from Blackfire, his hands wrapped around her arm as she choked the air out of him.

Kara sighed.

In a flash of white everything disappeared, except for the sound of Thawne's evil, ear piercing, and devilish laughter.

He won…


	23. Episode 23: Failure

_**Las Vegas, Nevada**_

_**November 23, 2019**_

_**2:20 PM**_

In a flash of bright, blinding white light; The Waverider appeared in the Earth's atmosphere a mile or so outside the city of Las Vegas. The Legion's sleek time ship sliced its way through the clouds, high above the desert.

Something was off, Wally could feel it from the moment they entered the decade. He could feel something sinister. Something vile.

On board the bridge Wally sat in his captain's seat, watching out the ship's cockpit as the Waverider passed over Vegas. He tapped an anxious right foot on the floor rapidly as to signal that something was off to his team.

A message not one of them could be sure of.

Micheal and Thom sat next to each other, monitoring the ship's engines and light-drive. Thom took occasional looks up at Micheal then back down at the consol.

Koriand'r was in her quarters, preparing a super suit to help her in soaking in the yellow sun radiation and ultraviolet rays of the planet. Imra was helping her pick the right material and color scheme.

And lastly Brainiac was in the medbay, adjusting the mechanics on his new cybernetic arm. He had to cut the rest of his right arm off from the elbow down as Mano's acid was highly infectious and Querl wasn't about to let that infection spread to the rest of his body.

He twisted a tool inside his forearm, his middle finger twitching each time he did so. Previously that finger was not moving at all.

A look of distress and disdain came over the green skinned boy's face as he glared at his mechanical appendage.

Back on the bridge Wally plotted a course for the Hall of Justice, after learning that it was rebuilt in Metropolis from Giddeon.

"Booster Gold, take us to lightspeed," Wally murmured and Micheal obliged, activating The Waverider's light-drive.

It only took minutes for the ship to enter the state of Delaware and subsequently Metropolis.

Wally's heart sank, the first building you'd see entering the city was the Daily Planet headquarters. Half the building was gone, the large sphere was nowhere to be found and the surrounding buildings were all decimated.

"Bring us to the ground!" Wally shouted at Thom, who immediately controlled the ship to the ground below.

The Waverider touched on the ground, the sound of crunching and breakage from under its landing gear made Wally's skin crawl. The landing hatch opened, Wally and the rest of The Legion exited.

Koriand'r gasped in absolute depression at the sight of ash, buildings that crumbled on their own weight, overturned vehicles and and bodies everywhere.

"Oh my god," The whisper fell out of Thomas's lips in a cracked voice.

Imra knelt down and picked up a burnt and tattered teddy bear. Once pink and lively happy to see the little girl who played with it everyday it was now discarded and singed, missing an eye as well.

Micheal picked up an Iphone from the hood of a car, a car he nearly puked at the sight of its windshield with a woman crashed through it. The phone had recognized its owner's face when Micheal powered it on and without looking pointed the camera at the woman's face.

He pulled it to his face and read off a text aloud.

"Demons, I think they are demons Adam," He whispered, the text was never sent.

Wally, who sat on the ground holding a Superman blanket, a tattered one that'll never warm a child in fear again. He looked up at the bright blue sky and tears welled in his eyes.

"Wally?" Brainiac muttered behind The Flash, who kept it together for only one moment longer.

One moment longer before Wally stood straight up, turned around to the West and ran off, letting go of the blanket behind him.

The blanket blew in the wind Wally made after running, falling to the ground onto a reed bar, the Superman logo ripped, blowing in the wind.

* * *

_**Central City, Missouri**_

_**November 23, 2019**_

_**2:49 PM**_

"Thawne," Mano said quietly behind Zoom, who sat on a throne made from a demolished statue of Barry Allen. Thawne raised an eyebrow and groaned.

"What," Zoom growled.

"The Light requires your audience," Mano said, "They are waiting outside."

Eobard growled, and stood up to walk out of his throne room, made from the remains of the Flash museum.

Posters, statues and the entirety of the city's thanks to The Flash was in shambles as Zoom walked out of his new found palace. His new home.

He walked to the outside, the sight of Central City was no different than the sight of Metropolis, buildings crushed under their own weight, flipped vehicles and bodies laid the ground, one in particular Thawne always made sure to kick as he walked by it.

The old speedster's corpse, laid out on the concrete floor, a pool of blood once surrounded the crimson comet. Thawne always kicked at Jay when irritated, it brought him joy.

He approached his fellow members of The Light. Vandal Savage in the center.

"Eobard, we tried contacting you for some time," Vandal's voice boomed, Zoom rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I shut off Brother Eye in my sector," Zoom said snidely, brushing off the glares from Queen Bee and Lex Luthour.

"Do you know why we are here?" Vandal asked with a disappointing stare into Zoom's beady red eyes.

"No, have I pissed Lexy off again," Zoom cackled, crossing his arms over his wide chest with no care that Lex was now pointing a gun at his forehead, "You can't pull that trigger."

"Why not?" Lex shouted, before the last syllable fell from Lex's mouth Thawne ripped the handgun from Lex's hand, twisted Lex's arm behind his back and pinned the bald man up to a lamp pole, with his forearm pressed tightly against Luthour's neck.

Lex grabbed Thawne's arm and choked as he tried to free himself from the speedster's grasp.

"Because I'd kill you before the electrons in your brain could command your finger to even flinch, let alone pull a trigger," Zoom said with a smirk.

"Yes, you are indeed among our most powerful allies," Ultra Humanite growled, Zoom let Lex go and turned to face the oversized monkey.

"I am your most powerful ally." Zoom snarled, pulling a small knife from his boot.

"Then explain why West and his new team have not been taken care of?" Queen Bee asked.

"I left those idiots in the dust, they're probably either trapped in the past or in a cage with the others," Zoom protested, bringing himself inches from Queen Bee, ready to strike her down.

"Neither outcome you predicted months ago as to what happened to them is accurate," Ra's said, "In fact, Grid reported seeing them arrive in Metropolis hours ago."

Thawne's heart stopped, his hands shook in rage. He underestimated Kid Flash. Kid Flash! The boy was nothing!

How do you underestimate nothing!

"Allow me to rectify my wrong doing." Thawne growled, turning his back to the Light and starting his stride back to his throne.

"Lex will be taking care of this Legion of Superheroes from now on Eobard, your faction will be dissolved into Lex's forces," Vandal said, Zoom stopped in his tracks and jolted his head and then body around.

"What!" He shouted, "I am the one who made this perfect reality of yours even possible! I am the one who locked the heroes up in a cage on Apokolips, I am the one who took care of Darkseid for you!"

"And you are the one who allowed a great threat to remain," Deathstroke spat, "A threat that can go back in time and stop you before you used the daughter of Zor El to make this perfect reality."

"Tharok, can you track the Waverider?" Thawne whispered into his commlink, "They tracked us, I'll track him and Wallace West will die."

* * *

_**Mount Justice, Rhode Island**_

Wally sat on the beach, the waves crashing only inches from his feet. He had ripped the Flash suit from his body only moments earlier, revealing the Kid Flash uniform underneath.

The newer red and silver uniform lay next to him on the sand, he dared not look at it, staring off into the blue abyss of the Atlantic Ocean.

His green eyes were filled with regret and sorrow. A sorrow that only increased when he heard a voice call out to him from behind.

"So this was where you met her," Koriand'r said softly, walking slowly away from the Waverider, parked next to the ruin of the original Mount Justice.

Wally did not answer, verbally or physically. Yet Koriand'r knew, this was where Wally met the famed Artemis Crock. The woman of his dreams, the fire that burned in his heart.

"You don't think she's still out there," Kori asked.

"Our house in Palo Alto is cleared of our stuff, some new family lives there," Wally said at last.

"Maybe she couldn't afford to live there longer," Kori suggested.

"What if she moved on?" Wally asked, "She hasn't seen me in three years."

Kori sat on the sand beside Wally and stared off into the beautiful sea with him.

"I suppose our cultures are different, on Tamaran you are bonded for eternity," Koriand'r said.

"Not how things work on Earth usually," Wally said, "I can't even find my family, parents Iris, Barry. None of em."

"The world is in shambles, people are dislocated and their homes destroyed," Koriand'r said, "But that does by no means necessitate that they are among the deceased."

"Also doesn't mean they are alive," Wally murmured.

"Well, Wallace if that is the case," Kori said, "We owe it to them to break everything Thawne did down, and fix reality."

Wally did not answer, opting to bury his face into his knees. Koriand'r sighed and stood back up to walk back to the ship.

"Wally, if I have learned anything from you," Koriand'r said, "Is that you are stubborn, for better or worse, I hope that you continue to be so for the better."

Wally did not answer her and even looked at her as she walked to the ship, talked to Starboy and the two boarded the ship and The Waverider left the beachside.

Wally looked down at his Flash uniform and picked it up. He stood up and chucked the Flash uniform into the ocean. All while screaming Artemis's name at the top of his lungs and collapsing to his knees.

Wally turned over onto his back and stared at the sky, watching it turn pink, then purple as the light of day faded into the blackness of night. And he watched as his friends flew away aboard The Waverider, away from him.

Away from the failure of Wally West.

And with that being said, Wally's eyes slowly shut. The sound of waves crashing mere inches away from his head, and the golden sun sinking in the horizon, Wally frowned as his consciousness slipped out of his grasp.

* * *

Aboard the Waverider the Legion sat in disarray. Their leader was gone, the symbol they'd rallied behind faded into the night on the beach below and there was nothing they could do to light the fire in that man's chest.

Koriand'r sat in the captain's seat, but it felt as if the fit on her was too tight. Like it wasn't where she belonged. At least at this moment in time. He who belonged would be comfortable at the helm, right?

Her gaze lay beyond the cockpit, into the clouds at the lights of New York City beyond. New York had no resident hero, so The Light left it alone for the most part.

Only areas where heroes were known to call home were desimated, as if to say 'fuck you' to the hero that protected said city.

New York had no problem of the sort. So that was where Kori sat her navacomputer to take them.

"Kori," Thomas mumbled in front of her, in the co-captian's seat where she'd flown before.

Kori nodded, as if to say she was listening to the boy without saying a single word.

"When we get to Queens, what do we do then?" Thom asked, his eyes mournful and confused.

"I- Just like most times in my life Thomas Kallor," Koriand'r said in a defeated sigh, "I do not know."

Thom nodded and turned back around, leaning over on his console and propping his head up with his arm.

"We're landing," Micheal's voice echoed, to which no one responded, no one flinched, or said anything.

The Waverider turned invisible, cloaked to the human eye. It landed on a marina, only a mile or so from the Williamsburg Bridge. Its landing hatch opened, and the five heroes exited their vessel.

"I say, we find some shelter," Koriand'r suggested, her gaze on Queens, NY.

The others nodded, first they boarded their ship to get some civilian clothes as to blend into a city that Inertia patrolled, looking for heroes that were not able to be captured by The Light.


	24. Episode 24: Spectre

_**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island**_

_**November 23, 2019 **_

_**10:10 PM**_

Wally woke on the beach, late at night and blinded by a bright green light. He covered his eyes with his left hand and then when his vision adjusted he saw at the center a man, draped in green robes that were darker than pine, a green hood and a face so dark that only yellow eyes could be seen.

"Wallace West! You are not permitted to falter at this time!"A voice boomed at Wally, soundwaves so harsh that they nearly sent him back a step or two.

"Are you," Wally moaned, "Are you The Spectre, the one who sent me on this mission?"

"Indeed!" The Spectre's voice boomed like a fighter jet taking off from a carrier.

Wally stood up from his crouched position on the beach to see that he was several feet shorter than this Spectre, this powerful and intimidating presence washed over Wally making the former Kid Flash feel smaller than he ever had in his life.

"I'm not the one you should've sent," Wally croaked, his voice broken and meek.

The Spectre's glare set onto Wally's emerald eyes, staring into them as if searching through Wally's very soul to determine whether Wally was right or not.

"No, you are the one for this quest," The Spectre said, it's voice mellowing out and his stature shrinking to meet Wally face to face.

Wally's eyes opened in complete shock and awe. He stumbled back and his heart skipped five beats with each movement of his feet. The Spectre removed the hood to reveal the old and worn face of Kent Nelson.

"What happened to the stubborn and headstrong boy I ment all those years ago," Kent said softly, Wally turned away hoping that the past month of his life was nothing more than a dream and that he was in the afterlife.

"He grew up," Wally murmured.

"He lost his will, his resolve," Kent said, placing a hand on Wally's shoulder, "The thing that made him a hero, no you didn't lose those things you choose to not use them."

Wally turned back to Kent, tears in his eyes he looked at the old man and sighed.

"How are you even here," Wally asked.

"Because Fate couldn't get through to you with his last Spectre, so I have been sent to knock some sense into your head," Kent chuckled.

Wally looked down to his feet and breathed slowly, what good was the stubborn kid he used to be in this situation. There was no need for that.

* * *

_**Queens, NYC, New York**_

_**November 23, 2019**_

_**10:10 PM**_

Irma and Kori walked down the crowded and bustling streets of Queens. Blending into the hustle like they weren't even there. Imra listened to Thom's voice through her comlink in her left ear.

"There should be a newspaper stand called The Bugle on your right." Thomas said, he was on the other side of the street with Micheal, the boys watched Kori distract the man at the stand while Irma stole a paper without paying for it and ran across the still street, making it to Thom and Mikey before the light turned green.

She walked up to the boys and held the paper out. The headline, _Justice League still MIA_.

"League's been missing for months, as well as the Team," Mike whispered.

*I've been scanning for their biosignatures since we arrived in this decade, no sign of them yet, but there is one biosign I think you should be aware of.* Brainiac said over the comm.

"Where?" Irma asked.

*Hunters Point,* Brainiac said.

"We are in that neighborhood," Thomas said, "Why should it concern us."

*It's Kryptonian, pure Kryptonian*

"Get all that Kori?" Irma asked.

*Mike, have Skeets scan for the Kryptonian,* Kori's voice ordered, *I want her to be found.*

* * *

Wally shuddered in the cold oceanside air. He felt his heart slow to a frozen standstill as the waves crashed around his feet. He looked up at The Spectre, revealed to be Kent Nelson, the former host of Doctor Fate.

"I have the sense knocked in my head already," Wally muttered, "I can't beat Thawne, I shouldn't even try."

"Kid, I've been watching you this whole time, how you rallied four young heroes to be into a unit, they trust each other now. Thanks to you." Kent said.

"Doesn't make me the one to lead them," Wally sighed.

Kent glared at Wall, this wasn't the boy he met all those years ago. That young, brash and headstrong boy seemed to have faded with age.

"Why do you not think you can defeat Professor Zoom?" Kent asked, "I've granted you speed beyond what you had before."

Wally turned his back on Kent and his gaze onto the ruin of Mount Justice. The night sky above the high mounds of rock, the stars twinkled like embers and the air brushed against his face as if it could blow the scarlet speedster away.

"Still not fast enough," Wally muttered.

"No, that's not it," Kent said, walking up eside Wally, "You've never needed to be fast enough."

Kent waved a hand and their surroundings faded in a cloud of pine green and smoke. When said smoke cleared they were in Central City, broad daylight. People ran past, even through them.

"Why are we here?" Wally asked, a panic coming over his body.

Kent merely pointed at the street ahead, at Kid Flash and Flash fighting The Rouges. Captain Cold, Heatwave, Golden Glider, Top and Mirror Master.

The pair were pinned behind a large truck as Golden Glider and Heatwave with their cannons melted the truck and everything around it away and Captain Cold sneakily went up to the roof to blast the duo into a mound of ice.

Wally watched his younger self. The impulsive Wally. The brave Wally. That Wally noticed Cold before Barry even thought to look up, and before Barry could object or stop him Wally tried to run up the side of the building, to no avail.

This was years ago, Wally was 14. Kid Flash crashed to the ground and with a thud. He stood back up, now in the crosshairs of Mirror Master, who fired his gun, Wally moved out of the way.

The older Wally, watched as his younger self vibrated his hand through part of a fire hydrant and burst it open, water blasting Mirror Master and Golden Glider with high pressure and force.

Captain Cold above tried to freeze Wally to the ground but Barry ran up the building and pointed Cold's arm at the stream of water, freezing Mirror Master and Glider in ice instead.

The Kid Flash then ran up to top and tackled her to the ground, knocking her out cold. And Barry quickly took care of Snart and Rory.

The scene faded and Wally was back in Happy Harbour.

"Still need more convincing?" Kent asked.

* * *

_**Queens**_

Kara sat alone in a Starbucks, sipping away at a green tea. She covered her face in her long blonde hair. She wore a loose black hoodie and green leggings, hoping not to be noticed.

Her face was plastered on walls everywhere. The Light was looking for her, she didn't give Vandal exactly what he wanted, The Justice League's demise, she had them sent to a dungeon.

Not to their graves.

And she was to pay the price.

Soon two soldiers walked in, soldiers of Vandal's task force. Searching for the girl who failed him.

For the girl who let Superman live.

So Kara stood up, made sure her face was indeed half covered in messy blonde locks, put a beanie on to ensure that hair wouldn't move. She grabbed her duffel bag and glasses, putting them on she walked out of the coffee shop and onto the crowded New York streets.

The Queens-Midtown tunnel was close, she needed to get there. To Midtown, then through Manhattan. Where would she go after that? She didn't know, she just needed to get the hell out of here.

Out of the state of New York.

Maybe out of the U.S..

"Kara," A voice called out, Kara jumped out of her skin, turned on her heels and ran.

She rammed into people, saying sorry even before she hit them trying to get away from the voice that kept calling out her name.

Looking back over her shoulder every few steps she saw a girl, similar to her in stature and in hair color running after her.

"Shit," Kara muttered, she turned down an ally and jumped onto a trash dumpster and then leaped off of it, clearing the building in one swoop.

"Dammit!" She said, realizing she started to fly. Despite her trying she could get closer to the ground or slow down as she moved higher and further forward into the eyes of New York City.

Suddenly a streak of purple and silver grabbed hold of her and flew her at lightning speed to the Queensboro Bridge. They landed up under the bridge, on a small part of land where no one would see.

Four other figures flew to them and landed there with them.

"Go away!" Kara shouted, her eyes glowing with blue fire.

"Geez, you'd think we cornered a Kryptonian," Thom chuckled, Mike elbowed him in the rib. "Ow"

Kara stepped back, away from Kori and the others, her eyes intent on vaporizing them if they got too close.

"We are only here you ask you about why The Light is searching for you," Kori whispered, Kara's eyes turned back to their normal shade of steel grey.

"Yeah, considering you got rid of all the good guys for them," Thomas said, Mike slapped the back of his neck and Thom sighed, "Obviously under Zoom's control and not of your free will."

Kara turned her gaze to the waters ahead, the sparkling blue and black sea in the city lights and then she looked up at Manhattan, she could see the bright Times Square light from here and she sighed.

"It was of my free will," She said, "I could've not used the spear, I could've- I couldn't let him kill Superboy, I never met him but I knew he was my family from the moment I saw him, I lost my family, couldn't watch it again."

Brainiac approached her and put his cybernetic hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but all she could feel was a cold and metallic feeling.

"Kara, is the League and Team," Brainiac started to ask.

"They are alive, Thawne wanted them dead, I merely had them put in a dungeon on Apokolips, and the villain known as Darskeid and his forces in the Phantom Zone," Kara said, "But I can't free them, I don't know how to get to Apokolips."

Then the six young people shuddered at the maniacal laughter of Eobard Thawne in the distance not too far away.

"I was only looking for the five of you, but Starfire, you gave me my prized Kryptonian," Zoom chuckled.

Kori glared at him, Zoom stood above them on an armored car with Icicle Jr and Mano at his sides. Tharrok and Inertia were on the ground floor sneering at the heroes.

A glare of red light flashed around and beamed at Kori and Kara, the two aliens turned and glared at Komand'r radiating red sun energy, dampening Kara's powers.

"Starboy, Booster Gold the two of take Blackfire down," Starfire whispered behind gritted teeth.

"Yes, take her down," Zoom snickered and in a flash off yellow he ran throughout the heroes and then landed next to Blackfire with his arms crossed and an oily grin upon his face.

Starfire tried to fire a starbolt at him but to no avail, and then a collar around each of the heroes and Kara's necks sent several volts of energy throughout their body's sending all of them to the ground knocking all but Kara out cold.

Zoom strolled to a barely conscious Kara Zor-El and loomed over the girl with a cocky smile on his face.

Kara moaned in pain on the ground, with her face in the grass and hair standing up with static energy she tried to get to her feet but couldn't find the strength to move, she looked up at Zoom who cackled at her and then rose his foot up over her face and then she saw only black.


	25. Episode 25: Retribution

Kara moaned, her back lay flat against a cold metal table. Copper tastes and smells surrounded her face and filled her mouth, as a scab formed around her bloodied lip.

Her vision came back to her slowly and blurry. She took a look up at the ceiling right above her, a bright red light in her eyes. She tried to move her hands to cover her face, but they would not move as leather straps and their metal buckle tousled on her wrists as she tried to rip them from the table.

She turned her head left and right frantically, heart pounding out of her chest. She stopped and looked to her right, to see Conner lying asleep on a table beside her.

"You're Kryptonian, the one The Light was searching for?" A voice, similar to Conner's, but older and wiser echoed from her left.

Kara turned her head to the left where his voice came and sighed. She hadn't seen him in years, he was a baby. Jettisoned into space.

"Kal," She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You know me?" Superman asked, he lied on the table beside hers, strapped down and covered in red lights.

"I'm Kara," She said with a sigh, "Kara Zor El, your-"

"My older cousin?" Clark asked with skepticism.

"Well we are dealing with Professor Zoom here, I'd take that as an explanation," Kara said, Clark nodded.

"Thawne, he kidnapped you from the past," Kal El said, "Using you to use the Holy Spear."

The sound of a metal door creaking open interrupted their conversation. Footsteps rang in Kara's ears, she could not see where they were coming from, as the door stood behind her head, out of her line of sight.

Thawne clicked his tongue and laughed. Clapping his hands slowly at the sight of the three Kyptonians laying on tables at his mercy.

"Zoom!" Clark boomed, "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious, it's time." Zoom sneered.

"Time for what?" Kara asked, her voice starting to be frail.

"To make an example of you, to show the heroes who escaped that they will suffer." Zoom said with a smirk and a cackle.

* * *

_**Burnside, New Jersey**_

_**November 23, 2019**_

_**10:58 PM**_

Wally walked through the streets of Burnside, a smaller city a few miles from Gotham. The streets were littered with corpses and trash. Few people walked the streets alongside him, and around him.

They were nothing more than mere zombies, walking home to their tombs that used to be their lively apartments and houses. Children walked with their heads down, not playing in the puddles or snow.

The sight of all this made Wally's stomach turn, and his blood run cold. How could Thawne accomplish this? How could he let the madman do this?

Wally sighed as he reached a building on Greenway Ave and 55th St. A small apartment building with a rusted gate closing off its lobby. He vibrated his hand discreetly through the key lock and opened the gate.

Wally walked through into the dimly lit hallway and to the staircase.

Upstairs, on the third floor an apartment with a dim blue light coming from under the door caught the man's eye. Wally walked to it, knowing this was the place that Spectre wanted him to find.

He kicked down the door and put his mask on. He walked in with his hands up as six figures all aimed their weapons at his chest, and a seventh hid a computer under the couch.

Wally reached to his right and switched on a light. Walked in further and closed the door behind him.

"Oh my god," Artemis choked, she threw her bow and arrow down to the floor and ran to Wally smashing into him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Wally closed his eyes and smiled with a small laugh.

"Hey, I'm not dead." He sighed.

Artemis let go of him and stumbled back, she caressed his cheek, now covered in stubble and scabs.

"Wally?" Dick muttered, his batons clanged on the ground as the former boy wonder dropped to his knees.

"Arrowette, Cyborg stand down," Garfield shouted, running over to Dick to help him up, all the while staring at Wally.

Cissie put her arrow back into her quiver and lowered her bow, collapsing it onto her hip. Vic transformed his arm back into a hand from Ion Cannon mode and put it to his side.

"How are you alive?" Robin asked, lowering his arm and putting his birdarangs back into his utility belt.

Wally sighed, he gave Artemis a slow kiss on the forehead and then slowly made his way to Dick, Cis, Tim and the others.

"It's a long story."

Sometime later Wally sat on the greasy yellow couch with Artemis and Dick on his sides, Tim, Gar, Cis and Vic sitting in front of them.

Will stood by the window watching the ground below, he took glances at Wally and Artemis and sighed. He barely listened to Wally's story, more concerned whether Wally was tracked or not. He also looked over at a small bed where Lian lay fast asleep through the whole ordeal.

"What now," Tim asked, "I'm glad you're back and all, but there are only eight of us, and if we go to Apokolips, Will's gonna have to stay here."

"Tim, we aren't going to have to go to Apokolips," Vic said, his eye glowed orange and a hologram of a livestream appeared before all of them, catching even Will's attention.

It showed The Light. Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ultra Humanite, Deathstroke, Ra's Al Ghul, Klarion, Bad Samaritan and Zoom all standing over a large cage.

A cage that held the seven founders of the Justice League. Behind them was a screen, split into six. Showing six cells. All holding members of The Team, The Outsiders and League.

"Vic where are they," Artemis asked.

"Washington D.C." Victor said.

Wally and Dick exchanged glances between themselves Artemis and Will.

"It's an execution," Will said, "And they're going to start with Bats, Supes and Wonder Woman."

* * *

_**Washington DC**_

_**November 23, 2019**_

_**11:02 **_

Vandal Savage stood beyond the crowd of thousands of people, cowering and begging for their heroes to fight back. No one dared to make a move on The Light.

Bright, blue, red and green lights flared behind The Light as each of them stood tall and triumphant. The only heroes left were mere sidekicks, losers and wannabes.

Nothing.

Not a sound other than Vandal's voice echoed for nearly a mile. Only his voice boomed and declared the Justice League to be no more than false gods, and messiahs.

"You all really worshiped Superman," Vandal snarled into the crowds, "He is no more than a man, no more you and no more than me. That's why he dies!"

In the cage below Blackfire, radiating redlight grabbed Clark by the arm and dragged him out. He brushed her off of himself violently.

"Little miss, you are making a mistake," Superman muttered with a cold glare.

"Onto the podium," Komand'r sneered, shoving the Man of Steel onto the ground, onto a metal platform that rose up to Vandal's level.

Savage peered down at Superman at his feet. Clark mumbled something under his breath and stood up. Eye to eye with Vandal Savage. Their gazes deep and locked into each other's with fire and ice. A hot sensation of rage and a cold resentment.

"No, not him," Vandal laughed with a smirk, "Not yet he should be last of all of these 'heroes' watching as his empire crumbles and bleeds before him."

With that the platform Superman stood on lowered back to ground floor and he walked himself back into the cage. He stood with his arms in front of his waist in shackles as the gate slammed in front of his face, no flinching even a micrometer.

On the other side of that same cage Batman sat, alone and away from the others. His gaze lay on Talon and Red Hood, the two stood together with Terminator and Tharrok.

"What are you looking at," Jason snarled, walking over to Bruce, glaring at him through the plasma bars that flickered blue light onto their faces.

"At you Jason," Bruce sighed, "What are you doing here."

"What does it look like, I'm winning." Jason laughed.

Bruce shook his head, he snickered under his breath and then looked down to his feet.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked, suddenly nervous.

"Nothing," Batman said, "It's what's sad, you and Damian, what the hell are the two of you doing here?"

Damian walked over to make sure that Jason was fine. He avoided Bruce's gaze, as to never let himself lay eyes on his father. As to never let himself be what Jason was.

"Damian, what's your birthday," Bruce asked.

Damian looked down to his feet and sighed.

"He doesn't have one," Jason sneered.

"Didn't think so," Bruce mused, "Kind of hard to celebrate a birthday when in reality you are only three years old."

"What's your point?" Jason snarled.

"That Damian, a boy made from my DNA and Talia's in a lab to be the perfect weapon against the Justice League, almost reminds me of Superboy, that you like him, Damian, The Light, Talia and Ra's they don't see you as a boy."

Damian turned away and signaled to Deathstroke. Slade sent Terminator and Persuaded to take Batman.

"Damian, you are a real boy," Bruce said, just as Terminator opened the cage in front of him and grabbed The Dark Knight by the bicep.

"You might've been grown in a lab, maybe you're a clone, maybe not, but you are alive, don't forget that. You are real, and real people choose their destiny."

"Shut up!" Grant shouted, clicking a button, activating the collar around Batman's neck, sending volts of electricity through Bruce's body.

Damian watched as Persuader and Terminator dragged the Caped Crusader to the platform and stood, holding one of his arms each as it raised up to Vandal's level.

"Batman!" Vandal Savage cackled, "Too bad I'm robbing the Joker this pleasure, but it's too good an opportunity to pass up."

Persuader handed Vandal his axe and Vandal caressed the weapon in his hand for a moment, smiling as the crowd gasped and screamed. He raised it high above his head, and glared down at Batman who had his head turned and eyes burning through Vandal's very soul.

"Stop!" A voice shouted. Vandal put the axe at his side and looked off into the crowd, then at a shadow, becoming smaller as a familiar shape lowered into view.

He smirked. The Supercycle landed in front of the crowd. Wally, Dick, Will and Artemis all climbed out of it and ran to the front.

Artemis and Will both pulled out their bows and aimed at Savage. Wally and Dick stood between them, shoulder to shoulder glaring at the man who nearly struck down The Dark Knight.

"Nightwing, glad you Tigress, Red Arrow and Flash could join us!" Vandal's voice was low and cold. He forced his eyes to meet Nightwing's with a twisted smile.

Dick and Wally exchanged glances and then turned their glares to Vandal Savage who smiled at them as he held the axe blade to Batman's neck.

* * *

In the sewers below Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Arrowette ran through mucky, grey water, splashing the walls with brown and yellow as Vic led the way with a holomap of the sewer system.

The Team and League were down here, and they'd find them. Vic came to a stop at a threeway tunnel and Robin rammed into his back, falling onto his back with a grunt, and a disgusted moan as his hand touched something squishy.

Tim sighed and clammered to his feet, shaking his hand and then wiping it on his cape. Why'd he change to fingerless gloves, he thought his days of running through sewers was over when he joined The Outsiders, that's why.

Garfield chuckled under his breath at Tim's dismay and then glanced at the holomap.

"Which way?" Gar asked. He turned his head to watch the back of the tunnel. Cissie already had that idea, her bow and arrow drawn ready to aim and shoot if anything came at them from behind.

"Left," Victor said, transforming his right arm into his sonic cannon and leaving his left one displaying the map. He ran for the tunnel on the left and the others followed behind.

They came to a subway station, seven rail cars were lined up with several members of Onslaught, HIVE and The League of Shadows guarding them. Before they made their presence known Robin planted a small device on the ground behind them.

He activated it and every signal was jammed, no back up for these clowns. But also no back up for the Outsiders.

Beast Boy and Cyborg charged first, ramming into six ninja, knocking the warriors to their feet. Garfield transformed into a wolf and howled at a circular light above him.

Devastation growled at the sight of the pair, she tapped her comlink and requested back up only to get static in return.

"Dammit, Junior, Holacuast kill them!" She shouted.

Junior laughed as his arms became frozen sword of crystal ice. He charged for Beast Boy who morphed into a small house cat, making Junior miss and fumble around on his feet.

Gar them morphed into a tiger and growled, opening his jaws and clamping them down on Junior's calf.

Vic parried around the fire, he ducked under a trail of flame and heat coming from Holacaust. He barrel rolled to a trash can and ducked behind it, he stood up and fired his sonic cannon.

The jovial laughter of the boy wonder rattled across the roof as Robin jumped from beam to beam, and swung between them as Black Spider tried to reach him.

Tim landed on the roof of a train car and pulled out two bladed disks, one for each hand. He threw them at Black Spider's webs as the assassin swung to him, crossing his arms over his chest Robin black flipped off of the car and onto the rails next to it.

He ran on the tracks and then slid on the gravel and concrete under a passenger car and came back up at the station and leaped up onto the platform, while kicking Deadshot square in the face.

Lawton fumbled backwards and fired his forearm gun at the ground, hoping to his Robin's feet, missing all five rounds.

Devastation turned her attention to try and help Deadshot and Spider with the boy wonder, she was cut off by an arrow landing at her feet and exploding. She turned to where it came from and glared at Arrowette who stood before her bow drawn with a newly reloaded arrow.

"Really?" Devastation chuckled, "Well I could use the work out."

Cissie smirked and shot her arrow at Devastation's shoulder, stabbing into her but not doing anything to make the titan of a woman even flinch. Arrowette then flipped a switch on her belt and a large pipe with an arrow in it fell from the roof.

The two Quantum Arrows then pulled Devastation and the large pipe together, crashing the two into each other.

Vic and Gar plowed through Junior and Holacaust and came up to a control panel.

"The collars?" Gar asked.

Vic nodded, a connector ejected from his wrist and he put it into the computer. He twisted it around and the panel's lights all turned off.

* * *

On the street above the staring match was at its end. Savage rose the axe above his head and went to swing it down.

Time seemed to slow, everything happened all at once. As the axe lowered to Batman's head, Jason and Damian watched and exchanged glances. Jason turned on his heel, pulling his katana's from his back and slashing Grant in the eye.

Damian pulled his shoto off his hip and threw it at Vandal's arm, cutting through Savage's forearm, making the man drop the axe in pain and rip the sword out.

Batman stood up, and before Savage could kill him he rammed his head into Savage's and decked Lex Luthour across the jaw. He jumped over Luthour's body and kicked at Ra's who caught the Bat's leg and threw it to the ground.

Under them, the cage seemed to rattle and shake, and out burst Wonder Woman, Flash and Superman, followed by Aquaman, and Green Lantern.

Under the streets Devastation rose her hands above her head to smash Arrowette into paste. A streak of red and yellow moved Cissie out of the way. Confused Devastation looked up at Kid Flash who smirked at her and waved his arms in circular motions, the wind from Brat pushed Devastation back.

She couldn't react, a hand grabbed her hair and leaped up through the station and on to the street next to Nightwing. Superboy threw Devastation at Zoom and Ultra Humanite, missing Zoom.

Kon landed between Wally and Dick and glared up at Savage.

"I think I hate being strapped to a table more than shoved in a pod." Conner snarled.

"I thought you'd say something about hating monkeys, since you just took down Humanite," Wally chuckled, Conner jolted and his face turned white.

"W- Wally?" He muttered in disbelief.

"Anyways, Zoom's on the move Supey, I gotta run," Wally saluted to Conner and ran off at Zoom.

Dick laughed and slapped Conner on the shoulder.

"I know," He chuckled. "Time travel is weird!"


	26. Episode 26: Fatal Wounds

"Anyways, Zoom's on the move Supey, I gotta run," Wally saluted to Conner and ran off at Zoom.

Dick laughed and slapped Conner on the shoulder.

"I know," He chuckled. "Time travel is weird!"

Vandal Savage stood up from off the ground, his lips covered in his blood as it leaked from his nose in continuous streams of crimson. He turned his eyes to Batman who was dueling Ra's Al Ghul.

He then looked out onto the field before him, all the heroes were free and running his Light into the ground.

"Klarion," He mumbled, he turned to his right to see Klarion was gone. In his place stood Superman and Superboy both smiling at him.

"Do you really think you have won?" He asked, Kal shrugged and reeled his fist back and rammed it into Vandal's face knocking him back to the ground.

Thawne came back to the battle, starting his run through of the heroes by kicking Green Arrow down to the ground and then tackling Robin to the grassy floor. He stood up and spun a spear in his hands.

"I made the mistake of having the bitch do this for me," He shouted, and just as before the battle seemed to stop as golden light surrounded Thawne as the Spear of Destiny gleamed ready to change reality again.

"Now, none of you will stay alive!" Thawne snarled, he was about to add on to that but was cut off by the scream of Wally West coming up behind him. Thawne turned around as The Flash raced by and grabbed hold of the spear.

"Let go!" Thawne shouted

"You first," Wally sneered, leaning in close.

The two tugged and pulled on the spear, then breaking it in two. Thawne stumbled back as waves of gold dissipated through the skies..

"You idiot West!" Thawne cried out.

"What, looks like your plans falling apart," Wally chuckled.

Thawne nearly ran at him with the pointed end of the spear still in his hands. Then she caught his eye, the perfect way to make him pay. In a second that seemed like an hour Thawne watched Tigress, Artemis, dance around the battlefield, plowing down ninja just to get to Wally.

On the other side of Wally and Thawne, Barry Allen watched as he saw Thawne start to turn his body slowly in Artemis's direction.

"Okay Flash you win!" Thawne said with a low laugh, "But, if you're really gonna be The Flash you are going to have to lose that which you love to me."

Thawne then raced in Artemis's direction with the bladed half of the spear in his hands thrusted towards her chest.

Wally started to move after him but was stopped by a faster streak of red pushing him back and then in front of Thawne blade. The sound of bones cracking and blood squirting echoed in Wally's ears.

Thawne smile disappeared, replaced by a scowl. He pushed the blade deeper into the chest of Barry Allen. He glared into The Flash's blue eyes with hate and loss.

"No Thawne," Barry choked, blood dripping from his lip, "You're not taking his world away, not the way you've taken mine. He's already the Flash no dead women to motivate him."

Barry then grabbed Thawne wrist and forced Thawne to twist the blade and rip it out.

The order was given for The Light and their operatives to retreat. All but Thawne boom tubed out of the area.

"Well I guess I'll go and join my comrades in retreat then," He went to run off but a streak of yellow raced passed him and placed a collar around his neck.

"Dammit," He moaned just before Nightwing slammed his baton into the back of Thawne's head.

Bart, Wally and Artemis surrounded Barry as the man coughed on the floor before them. Superman and the rest of the League came forth and surrounded them, Clark resting a warm hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Bare, Barry," Wally cried, grabbing Barry's hand in both of his own.

"Guess being stabbed really does hurt," Barry chuckled, turning his head away from his nephew to cough out a pool of blood.

"I was going to stop him," Wally said.

"I know, but I couldn't let him take Artemis from you, not like how he my mother," Barry said, he put a hand on Wally's cheek and smiled, "I'm proud of you, guess I won't be at the welcome home Wally party."

* * *

_**Sixteen Days Later… **_

_**The Hall of Justice**_

_**December 9, 2019**_

"Members of the criminal organization "The Light" Eobard Thawne and Alexander Luthor have been convicted as of today by the United States Supreme Court and are now enroute to be the first two prisoners of the new island prison Stryker's Island, this had been Kat Grant"

Wally switched off the TV and dropped the remote at his feet and cupped his face into his hands. Two gentle hands placed themselves on his shoulders and slowly massaged him, he turned and smiled softly at Artemis.

"You know he'd be happy with that," Artemis said, leaning down and kissing his cheek from the back. "Put the mask on, they're waiting."

"I don't know if I should do this," Wally admitted, "Kori joining the Outsiders, me staying here doing this, I can't leave The Legion alone."

"You can, you taught them well, in the short amount of time you were their leader," Artemis said, "Plus Bart's going to be with them, and with him gone who else will teach our new hot headed speedster?"

"I know, I can't really imagine that today is even for real," Wally sighed.

From the door in front of them Dick walked in, he stood in the door frame, leaned up on the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Come on, it's starting," Dick said with a smile.

Reluctantly Wally stood up and pulled his mask over his face.

* * *

In the cave Kara, Nate, Taynya, Violet, Brion, Conner, Rose, Damian and Traci watched the television as The Ceremony began.

"This Kat Grant, back at the Hall of Justice, where every member of the Justice League, new and old save the late Flash have gathered to induct three brand new members to this League of heroes!"

Nate shut off the tiv and fumbled his hands around and dropped the remote when he heard the clearing of a throat behind them.

"Sup team," Stephanie chuckled at the new Kid Flash, "Let's get to work."

* * *

_**Hey guys this is Beastdragons, I just wanted to thank you for reading this story all the way through. Hope you're ready for the sequel Apokolips!**_

_**With that said, please read these last couple end credit scenes… **_

* * *

_**Apokolips**_

_**December 10, 2019**_

The boom tube closed behind Vandal as he was kicked through it by Kaliback and Steppenwolf. The two standing behind him with axes in their hands glaring down at the immortal human.

"You used the Holy Lance to entrap us in a cage Savage," Darkseid sneered, his back turned to Savage and hands folded behind his back.

Vandal stood up slowly and growled.

"I'm you were freed when The Flash broke the spear in half?" Savage asked.

"Indeed," Darkseid said.

"You brought me here to tell me that?" Vandal asked.

"No," Darkseid snarled, then his Omega Beams bounced through Vandal Savage's chest, killing him. "I wanted you to know in your last moments that your planet will burn, for you were warned Savage."

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York**_

_**January 19, 2020**_

_**11:58 PM**_

In a flash of blue light he fell from the sky and onto the roof of a skyscraper. He rolled till he nearly fell off the edge but put his hands behind him and without clenching a fist clung to the roof as if he was stuck to it.

The red and blue clad boy stood up and looked around. He pulled off his red mask with large white eyes to reveal he was indeed a seventeen year old boy with auburn hair parted down the middle, and green eyes.

With confusion on his face he stared at a billboard with Superman plastered to it.

"Mr. Stark! Cap! Dr. Pym!" He shouted to individuals who were nowhere to be found, "Great Pete, what did you get yourself into, and who is Superman!"


	27. Apokolips chapter 1

_Two things. _

1\. I realize that trying to push a Marvel crossover into Apokolips wasn't going to work, so that version of the story has been deleted and I've been reworking it for sometime.

2\. The new version of Apokolips(No Marvel stuff in it) has been uploaded as of today, please go check it out.

So here's a preview of what is to come in Young Justice Apokolips!

* * *

_**Metropolis, Delaware**_

_**July 4, 2021**_

_**8:56 PM**_

Clark screamed in pain as his back was pushed further into the ground by Darkeid's mighty heel. The New God peered down at the Man of Steel with disdain and disappointment, his red eyes glowing like small red suns as his newest lieutenant shone red sun energy at the Superman.

"I think he's had enough," Darkseid pursed his lips and removed his foot from Clark's chest as Blackfire stopped radiating red sun energy.

Clark, out of breath and dizzy crawled out of the hole and onto the street. Holding his chest he coughed up blood and sighed. Turning his head to the right only to see the back of Darkseid's leg clad in a purple and gold boot stained red blood.

Standing slowly to his feet Superman clenched his fists so tightly he cut into his palms with his nails. He could crack a tooth with how hard he pressed his jaw together.

"I had told you, the more you resist the occupation," Darkseid mused without looking at Kal, "The streets would run red."

He looked up at the sky as a green light fell from the clouds into the Daily Planet building and a smaller light ran away from the wreakage.

"And I told you," Clark growled, ripping his commlink out of his ear, not wanting to listen to Bruce announce another death, "I won't hesitate!"


End file.
